I am
by Attachiante Nephilim
Summary: 7 ans après la guerre du monde obscur, nos shadowhunters préférés vivent une période de paix et résident toujours à l'Institut. Chris Oflyng est un jeune chasseur d'ombres de 15 ans. Quand lui et son équipe doivent s'associer à l'Institut de shadowhunters à New York, sa vie est sur le point de changer. {contient du Malec, Clace, Sizzy OC}
1. Chapter 1

**RESUME: 7 ans après la guerre du monde obscur, nos shadowhunters préférés vivent une période de paix et résident toujours à l'Institut. Chris Oflyng est un jeune chasseur d'ombres de 15 ans. Quand lui et son équipe doivent s'associer à l'Institut de shadowhunters à New York, sa vie est sur le point de changer.**

 **Et oui je ne m'arrête plus avec Shadowhunters je deviens définitivement accro! Et j'attends avec impatience la saison 2... Si jamais vous êtes intéressés par d'autres séries, livres ou autres comme Teen Wolf, Glee ou autres que j'aime moi-même beaucoup, n'hésitez pas à faire des requêtes en review :)**

 _Irlande, 2013._

Le lune se lève sur la grande ville qu'est Dublin. Alors que les terrestres rentrent tranquillement chez eux après une journée de travail banale, des gens se battent pour leur monde en ce moment, sans même qu'ils ne les voient.

Ici dans cette ruelle irlandaise ce ne sont pas seulement des adolescents habillés de cuir et des poignards séraphiques à la main. Ce sont des _shadowhunters._

\- Chris! A ta droite!

Le susnommé se retourna et transperça la créature obscure de justesse. Le jeune homme soupira quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger.

\- Bah dis donc ils étaient tenaces ceux-là. Mais rien qui puisse nous effrayer, dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Un de ses amis, Matthew, sourit mais la jeune fille parmi eux était beaucoup moins ravie:

\- Bravo les gars, quelle idée d'attirer des démons en plein Dublin rien que pour aller boire un verre!

\- C'est bon Rhéa on sort jamais du répère, si on peut plus s'amuser, dit Chris.

\- Bref, soupira-t-elle. Va falloir qu'on se mette en route de toute façon. Où est Eva?

\- Ici! D'ailleurs vous auriez pas pu vous grouiller un peu avec vos démons là? J'ai eu le temps de me limer les ongles, dit la belle brune acajou qui venait d'arriver.

\- Oh excuse nous princesse, c'est fou ce qu'une sorcière de presque 200 ans puisse être aussi impatiente.

\- La ferme Matt!

\- Bon c'est fini vous deux? Eva fait apparaitre le portail s'il te plaît.

La sorcière fit ce que son amie shadowhunter lui demanda et bientôt tout le monde passa sauf Chris et Rhéa.

\- Je vois toujours pas ce qu'on va faire là-bas.

\- Ordre de l'Enclave t'as oublié?

\- J'emmerde l'Enclave. J'emmerde les ordres, et cette foutue Institut, râla-t-il.

\- Allez c'est bon. New York c'est pas si terrible que ça tu verras!

Les deux chasseurs d'ombres passèrent le portail qui disparut. Ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que ce séjour dans la plus grande ville des Etats-Unis allait changer la vie de l'un d'eux.

* * *

 _New York, le lendemain._

\- JACE! ALEC! Vous êtes où bordel?

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'Institut, Isabelle Lightwood dans toute sa splendeur cherchait ses deux frères, visiblement contrariée.

\- TOI! Dit-elle en pointant Jace. Tu vas avoir affaire à moi si tu continues de laisser traîner tes boxers partout.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Izzy...

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Jace Herondale! Et où est Clary d'abord?

\- Elle s'entraîne avec Alec.

La brune fit demi-tour, faisant retomber ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement où se trouvaient effectivement Clary et Alec.

\- Clary va secouer ton petit-ami je commence à en avoir mal de lui! Et toi mon cher frère, on doit parler!

\- Pourquoi je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein dans la tronche? Dit le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider? chuchota-t-elle quand la rousse partit.

\- On en a déjà parlé, je préfère prendre mon temps pour ça.

\- Ouais donc autant dire que Magnus peut encore vivre 400 ans de plus! Mais tu veux toujours l'épouser quand même?

\- Moins fort Izzy! Et oui bien sûr que je veux l'épouser mais c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour l'instant avec l'agitation ici.

Car évidemment, ici à l'Institut ce n'est jamais tranquille. Bien que la défaite de Valentin, le Cercle et Jonathan datent d'il y a maintenant presque 7 ans, des démons de plus en plus nombreux continuaient de menacer.

Une réunion d'urgence avait été organisé par la totalité des membres de l'Institut.

\- L'heure est grave, déclarait Maryse Lightwood. De plus en plus de démons supérieurs prennent le dessus et pas seulement à New York.

\- Des nouvelles des attaques de San Francisco? demanda Alec à sa mère.

\- Aucune. Je crains que personne dans le secteur ne puisse nous aider, même les fées.

Jace allait poser une question quand l'alarme d'urgence de l'Institut retentit, mettant tout le monde en alerte. Maryse pâlit en voyant sur l'écran la masse de démons qui était juste en face de l'Institut.

Ils s'équipèrent tous tandis que certains étaient déjà sortis et combattaient. Isabelle lançait déjà son fouet à plusieurs reprises mais seuls quelques créatures obscures furent saisies. Jace et Clary utilisaient leurs épées séraphiques et Alec avait déjà usé de la moitié de son carcois.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux!

\- On y arrivera jamais!

Ils étaient encerclés et bientôt à cours d'attaque quand le démon supérieur juste devant eux se désintégra à coup d'épée. Un shadowhunter brun bouclé, les yeux hazel-gris, venait de transpercer ce démon bientôt rejoints par deux autres shadowhunters.

Alec, Jace, Isabelle et Clary étaient sous le choc n'ayant absolument jamais vu ces gens. Ils se remirent cependant à l'attaque et profitèrent que leurs ennemis soient distraits pour en finir avec eux.

\- Isabelle attention!

Isabelle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le démon qui l'attaquait par derrière fut en poussières. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur, à savoir le mystérieux shadowhunter bouclé.

\- De rien, dit-il simplement avec désinvolture.

C'était le dernier démon en vue. Les membres de l'Institut se mirent sur leurs gardes face aux trois shadowhunters inconnus.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Jace.

\- Je crois que le mot que vous cherchez est merci, lança la seule fille des trois d'un ton glaciale.

\- On ne vous a rien demandé! Répondit un des membres de l'Institut.

\- Passons voulez-vous? Je suis Matthew Sykes, représentant de l'Etablissement dublinois des chasseurs d'ombres. Elle c'est Rhéa Chase et lui Chris Oflyng.

Isabelle laissa traîner son regard sur le fameux Chris qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques minutes plus tôt seulement. Il était jeune, comme ses deux compagnons. Ses cheveux bouclés lui retombaient légèrement au-dessus de son oeil droit et il avait un piercing à la lèvre. Il se tenait au milieu des trois, bras croisés, un regard méfiant envers eux tous.

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood, le directeur de cette Institut. Quelle est la raison de votre présence ici?

\- L'Enclave a demandé des renforts à l'Etablissement pour ici. Je pensais que vous aviez été mis au courant.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, dit Maryse. Je ne pense pas que votre présence ici soit nécessaire et je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi on a envoyé des renforts d'aussi loin!

Chris prit la parole:

\- Et bien désolé de vous déçevoir mais nous allons devoir rester ici et sûrement pour un bon moment.

\- Et si on refuse? Provoqua Jace.

\- Si vous refusez, nous allons devoir faire un rapport très piquant à l'Enclave. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir d'ennuis n'est-ce pas?

Jace bouillonnait, n'arrivant même pas à croire que ce jeune ose lui parler sur ce ton. Il ne devait avoir que 16 ans à tout casser!

\- L'Enclave a confiance en nous, argumenta Clary.

\- Oh ça nous le savons, nous t'avons reconnu Clary Fairchild, dit Rhéa. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez sauvé le monde de Valentin que nous allons vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Bon ça suffit! Intervint Alec. Nous demanderons une confirmation de votre Etablissement et de l'Enclave pour être sûrs de votre visite. Mais restez, si tels sont les ordres.

* * *

Jace était en train de se plaindre à son parabatai de ce qui venait de se passer tandis qu'Isabelle, elle, restait assise comme figée. Cette rencontre l'avait troublé et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il est sûr que ces trois nouveaux n'avaient pas fait bonne impression.

\- ...Et puis ce sont que des gamins! Continuait Jace. Le grand là a peut-être quoi, 17 ans? Sans parler de l'autre _bouclé_! Peut-être que ce sont des espions et qu'ils ont un rapport avec cette augmentation en masse de démons dans le coin!

\- Jace arrête de me casser la tête avec ça, soupira Alec. Puisque je te dis que l'Enclave vient de me confirmer qu'ils les avaient bien envoyés ici.

\- Je ne leur fais tout de même pas confiance!

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tut car Matthew, Rhéa et Chris venaient de rentrer.

\- Nous voulions juste aussi vous préciser que nous avions une alliée du monde des sorciers qui était venue avec nous.

\- Manquait plus que ça! Siffla Jace.

\- Et où est-elle? Demanda Alec, ignorant son parabatai.

\- Elle a tenu à rendre visite à un autre ami sorcier du coin. Un certain Magnus-

\- Magnus? Magnus Bane?

Alec fut tout de suite plus attentif et ses amis savaient évidemment pourquoi. Il commença lui aussi tout comme Jace, à se questionner sur les intentions de ces nouveaux arrivants surtout si l'une d'entre eux connaissait Magnus...

* * *

Les trois irlandais et Alec étaient maintenant devant le loft de Magnus. Alec avait la clé alors il se permit d'ouvrir la porte et il tomba sur son petit-ami riant aux éclats avec une brune aux cheveux bruns presque roux, et avec un style aussi bling-bling que son sorcier à lui. Ils buvaient un verre tranquillement sur le canapé.

\- Oh chéri tu es là! S'exclama Magnus en voyant Alec.

Ce dernier se retint de rougir vu qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et Magnus remarqua donc Matthew, Chris et Rhéa derrière lui.

\- Les voilà ce sont ceux dont je t'ai parlé Magnus, dit Eva. Je te présente Matthew, Chris et Rhéa.

\- Enchanté, bienvenus dans ma demeure!

Alec leva les yeux au ciel car en un claquement de doigts, Magnus avait déjà fourré des verres à cocktail à la main de ses invités.

\- C'est donc lui le fameux Alec? Tu avais raison Magnus c'est tout à fait ton genre! Je suis Eva Gutowski, sorcière et compagne de voyage de ces trois crétins!

\- La ferme Eva!

La sorcière fit une grimace à Matthew tandis qu'Alec ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Hum enchanté aussi. Magnus je peux te parler une seconde?

Les deux s'isolèrent et Alec soupira.

\- Tu peux me dire qui est-ce exactement?

\- Oh mon chou tu vas pas être jaloux? Pas d'Eva quand même!

\- Non c'est pas ça! Mais ses trois amis sont arrivés ce matin en nous aidant avec des démons.

\- Et où est le problème? Tant mieux, vous vouliez des renforts non?

\- Oui mais... Je sais pas, c'est étrange. En plus ils ont l'air tellement jeunes! Jace dit qu'on devrait se méfier. Et cette Eva, tu la connais depuis longtemps?

\- Disons que je l'ai un peu vu grandir. Catarina, Ragnor et moi-même on s'est beaucoup occupé d'elle et de son éducation de sorcière. Et en la voyant, tu peux être sûr que c'est moi qui ait instauré son magnifique style de la mode!

\- On a rien à craindre d'elle et des autres alors tu crois?

\- Je connais Eva, elle est inoffensive. Ceux qui l'accompagnent sont de puissants chasseurs d'ombres même pour leur âge. Mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment causé d'ennuis.

\- Bien, soupira le jeune Lightwood. Je suppose que je peux te laisser te charger d'eux ce soir alors. Tu m'appelles s'il y a quelque chose de bizarre d'accord?

\- Pas de problèmes. Hey! T'as pas oublié quelque chose par hasard?

Alec sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier qui en profita. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Ils virent Chris dans l'encadrure de la porte, son cocktail à la main.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu tenais à nous accompagner, se moqua-t-il. Délicieux le cocktail en passant.

\- Ah enfin quelqu'un aimant mes talents de barman!

Ils retournèrent au salon avec un Alec assez gêné d'avoir été surpris mais qui finit par partir, non sans rappeler à Magnus de l'appeler s'il a un quelconque souci.

Une fois de retour à l'Institut, il se dit que Jace avait sûrement exagéré car ces trois adolescents avaient seulement l'air de suivre les ordres de l'Enclave. A vrai dire, ils lui rappelaient un peu l'équipe qu'était Jace, Izzy et lui au même âge.

Mais... Le même trouble qu'avait Isabelle, s'empara de lui vis à vis de Chris. Il avait l'impression qu'en dessous de ce masque hautain d'assurance, se cachait quelqu'un avec un lourd passé.

Et surtout, le jeune homme lui paraissait familier. Comme si il le connaissait.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shadowhunters appartient à Freeform et les livres The Mortal Instruments à Cassandra Clare.**

 **NDLA: Je voulais juste préciser que je viens à peine de commencer les livres, je connais seulement la série donc désolée d'avance si des choses ont l'air bizarres dans la fic ou pas précisées, je ne connais pas encore tout. :)**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez éprouvantes pour nos chasseurs d'ombres préférés. De plus en plus de démons débarquaient de nulle part et même avec l'aide des irlandais, ce n'était visiblement pas assez pour arrêter.

Et en parlant de ces irlandais, les tensions de la première rencontre n'étaient pas vraiment retombées. Au contraire...

Matthew, Chris et Rhéa avaient leurs manières à eux de faire les choses et disons que leurs techniques de combat étaient beaucoup plus agressives que ce que l'Institut autorisait. Alec leur avait bien fait la morale mais les trois jeunes continuaient ce qui agaçait Jace en particulier.

\- C'est quoi votre problème? Explosa-t-il alors que tout le monde était à table.

\- Je dirai que c'est la cuisine d'Isabelle qui laisse à désirer, lança Matt en fixant son assiette d'un air sceptique.

\- Tu te fous de moi?! Je te parle de ton intervention d'hier soir à Battery Park, tu as failli tuer un vampire!

\- Et alors?

\- On est alliés avec eux si tu tues l'un d'entre eux les accords seront rompus!

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir, argumenta Rhéa.

\- Et puis pardon de le dire mais ces accords sont des plus étranges. On est des shadowhunters et eux sont des créatures obscures.

\- Et alors? Les sorciers sont des alliés aussi et vous aussi vous avez une amie sorcière avec vous!

Matthew fronça les sourcils, prenant tout de suite moins les choses à la rigolade. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il parlait d'Eva.

\- Eva c'est différent.

\- Tout comme nous avec Magnus, les loups ET les vampires. Donc merci de respecter ça. Surtout que vos techniques de combat sont limites barbares faudrez vous maîtriser.

\- Jace calme toi, intervint Clary.

\- Pourquoi? Hein?! Moi je dis juste ce que tout le monde ici pense tout bas! Nous on tue peut-être les démons parce que c'est notre devoir mais vous c'est limite si vous prenez pas un malin plaisir à le faire.

\- Avant de nous juger tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ton cul, dit Matt qui était sérieusement énervé cette fois.

\- Répète un peu pour voir?!

Jace allait s'avancer vers l'irlandais quand une mini flèche passa entre eux, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Le blond avait sursauté et ils se retournèrent tous vers celui qui avait tiré. C'était Chris, avec son arbalète à la main et un regard noir.

\- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi?!

\- Ca t'apprendra à agresser mon parabataï pour rien, répondit le jeune d'un ton qui ferait frissonner plus d'un.

Chris et Matthew étaient parabataï tout comme l'étaient Jace et Alec et ce fut pour cela que ce dernier n'alla pas prendre le parti de Jace: la réaction de Chris était tout à fait compréhensible. Bien que peut-être un peu excessive.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité.

\- La vérité? Oui c'est vrai que nos techniques de combat sont peut-être dures, agressives et différentes des vôtres mais différentes ne veut pas forcément dire mauvaises. On a été élevé et entraîné de cette manière. Et puis vous devriez tous arrêter de vous prendre de haut, c'est pas parce que vous avez vaincu un shadowhunter taré et son fil ans de ça que vous avez le droit de nous parler comme de la merde!

\- Ce shadowhunter taré comme tu dis, m'a élevé alors laisse moi te dire qu'il était plus que taré, c'était un monstre. C'était une guerre! Mais vous ne pouvez juste pas comprendre, vous étiez que des gamins à cette époque.

Le regard de Chris se fit plus noir, voire presque menaçant. Rhéa avait compris que le blond avait touché une corde sensible et que Chris allait être violent si elle ne le calmait pas.

\- Chris...

Le susnommé ne répondit pas mais il inspira et expira un bon coup avant de prendre un ton calme:

\- Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas ce que cette guerre a été? Ce que Valentin a provoqué? Ce que Jonathan a fait?

Sa voix était pleine de mauvais souvenirs, de reproches...

\- A ton avis pourquoi Rhéa et moi n'avons pas un accent irlandais comme Matthew? Et comment Eva connait-elle Magnus? On ne vient pas de là-bas, on a vécu cette guerre Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda silencieusement Clary, se sentant concernée.

C'était son père et son frère qui étaient les responsables de cette horreur.

\- Nous sommes des orphelins de cette guerre. Nos parents sont allés combattre contre le Cercle alors qu'on était seulement des enfants et ne sont jamais revenus.

La moitié de l'Institut s'était rassemblée et tous étaient cloués sur place. Ils n'auraient jamais cru cela.

\- Même l'Enclave ne pouvait rien faire pour nous. Alors ils ont envoyé une cinquantaine d'enfants blessés en Irlande ou au Royaume-Uni pour qu'ils soient élevés dans de meilleurs conditions puisque leurs parents étaient morts ou bien jamais retrouvés. Alors oui, cette guerre a été arrêté en partie grâce à vous. Mais ne pensez surtout pas que vous êtes les seuls à en avoir souffert parce que c'est faux.

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit et même Jace ne rajouta rien, sachant qu'il s'était mal conduit.

* * *

\- Je sais pas comment je me suis retenu de lui foutre un pain dans la tronche!

Chris était allé se calmer dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué rapidement suivi par ses amis et Eva qui était arrivé au milieu de l'intercation.

\- J'espère qu'on va partir d'ici au plus vite, souffla Rhéa.

\- A part Magnus, j'ai l'impression que personne n'est vraiment ravi de notre présence ici.

Chris en eut soudain marre et sortit, pretextant avoir besoin d'air.

\- Chris! Attends!

Il sortit et avança dans un couloir vide de l'Institut sans écouter son amie qui l'appelait.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul Rhéa!

\- C'est faux, tu n'aimes pas être seul dans ces moments-là je te connais.

\- Laisse moi!

\- Chris s'il te plaît... _Max_!

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Max... C'était la seule chose vraie à propos de lui-même, de sa vie. Et c'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait. Il savait que quand Rhéa l'appelait comme ça il ne pouvait juste pas argumenter sur quoique ce soit. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour cela. Il se retourna vers elle et soupira un bon coup.

\- Je sais que ce sont de mauvais souvenirs, des choses qu'on préfèrerait oublier. Mais tu ne peux pas garder tout pour toi, et encore moins garder ça de nous.

Il s'était rapproché de son amie et finit par sourire:

\- On est une famille.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre auprès de leurs amis.

* * *

Isabelle était dans sa chambre, en train de méditer à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce que Chris lui avait dit tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et le garçon lui parut encore plus troublant.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand des mains se mirent devant ses yeux.

\- Devine qui est-ce?

\- Simon!

Elle sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps déjà. (NDLA: Ici, Simon est toujours un vampire je tiens à le préciser)

\- J'en conclus que je t'ai manqué?

\- Beaucoup, sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider avec ses pensées envers Chris car Alec n'était pas vraiment disponible avec toutes ses responsabilités et Jace ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser puisqu'il les détestait.

\- Clary m'a dit que ça se passait plutôt mal avec les irlandais.

\- C'est peu de le dire... Enfin, moi je t'avoue que je n'ai rien contre eux ils sont même plutôt sympathiques en vrai. Mais Jace et Alec c'est différent. Ils ne respectent pas vraiment les règles en matière de chasse.

\- Chacun sa manière...

\- C'est vrai. Mais il y en a un parmi eux, Chris... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me perturbe.

\- Le bouclé là? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air très mûr pour son âge. Encore plus qu'Alec quand on avait le même âge.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais aussi... Je ne sais pas, je ne serais pas te dire.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler? Tu dis qu'ils ont l'air sympa malgré tout, tu sauras peut-être qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui.

\- Oui je le ferai... Allez viens là, on a quelques semaines d'absence à rattraper!

Elle attira le vampire contre elle et ils basculèrent sur le lit en riant.

* * *

\- Merci d'avoir bien voulu que je passe, mon ami. L'ambiance à l'Institut est des plus désagréables, dit Eva alors qu'elle était dans le loft de son ami sorcier.

\- Il n'y a absolument aucun problème tu sais que tu es la bienvenue ici! dit-il en lui servant un cocktail. Tiens goûte ça c'est fort mais tu en as besoin.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir là-bas.

\- C'est pour cela que je reviens tous les jours dans mon appartement adoré. Mais pour répondre à ta question: c'est Alexander qui arrive à me faire supporter cette ambiance.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, sourit-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'extasier autant quand il s'agit d'une personne et ce en plusieurs siècles.

\- C'est l'amour, ma chère. Et te concernant, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont toi et ce grand blond flirtez!

\- Pardon? Matthew? Je l'ai vu grandir enfin!

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Vous vous dévorez du regard.

\- Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais Magnus Bane.

Ce dernier rit et ils se retournèrent vers la porte en entendant la serrure. C'était Alec qui venait de rentrer et qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la présence d'Eva:

\- Mags' j'en peux plus, tout le monde à l'Institut est ingérable et puis il faut que-

Il se coupa en arrivant dans le salon où Eva était.

\- On a de la compagnie chéri.

\- Oui je-désolé je repasserai si vous êtes occupés, dit Alec en faisant demi-tour.

\- Non Alec attends! Je voulais te parler justement, dit Eva.

Alec se retourna perplexe, mais finit par aller s'asseoir auprès des deux sorciers.

\- Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour l'attitude de Matthew et Chris. Ils sont pas toujours très diplomates.

\- Y a pas de problèmes. Et désolé pour Jace aussi, il est très têtu.

\- Je confirme, dit le grand sorcier de Brooklyn en roulant des yeux.

\- Hum, je voulais te poser quelques questions à propos de... ce que Chris a dit.

\- Je comprends. Les gens se questionnent souvent quand ils apprennent leur histoire à Rhéa et lui.

\- D'où viennent-ils s'ils ne sont pas irlandais?

\- Ici, des Etats- Unis. Rhéa vient d'un repère de Shadowhunters à Seattle. Son vrai prénom est Rhéa Shinegraw.

\- Shinegraw?! La grande famille de shadowhunters de la côte ouest?

\- Ancienne grande famille de la côte ouest. Ils ont tous dépéri à Idris quand Valentin a envoyé des hommes là-bas.

\- Et Chris?

Eva se mordit la lèvre, embarassé. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de raconter cela, Chris était très fermé sur ce qui concernait son passé.

\- Chris on... On n'en sait rien du tout.

\- Quoi? Comment ça?

\- On sait juste qu'il a survécu à l'attaque d'Alicante et qu'il a frôlé la mort. Il a été inconscient et laissé pour mort pendant presque 3 jours et quand il s'est réveillé il ne se rappelait plus de qui il était, ni d'où il venait. Même pas de son nom de famille.

\- C'est... C'est horrible, murmura Alec.

\- Oui... Comme il était amnésique et que ses proches avaient sûrement été tués dans l'attaque, on l'a envoyé en Irlande avec les autres où les Oflyng l'ont élevé. Les Chase eux ont élevé Rhéa. Ils n'avaient que 9 ans mais ils ont vécu cet enfer ensembles.

Alec resta silencieux tandis que Magnus passa une main rassurante dans son dos. Alec sourit en guise de remerciement car son petit-ami savait pourquoi cette histoire le touchait à ce point...

\- Je... J'ai perdu un membre de ma famille à l'attaque d'Alicante moi aussi. Mon petit frère.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Cette guerre a été affreuse pour tout le monde mais le pire c'est quand ce sont des enfants qui en payent le prix.

\- Et... Qu'en est-il de toi?

\- Moi je viens d'ici. Enfin pas d'ici exactement, du New Jersey, c'est comme cela que j'ai connu Magnus. Mais mon clan de sorciers s'est fait complètement rasé donc j'ai été en Irlande prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Je vois.

Alec ne posa plus d'autres questions. Tout cela lui rappelait trop Max et il ne voulait plus y penser.

* * *

Il était dans les environs de 6h du matin ce qui fait que beaucoup de shadowhunters dormaient encore à part ceux qui étaient de garde pour la nuit. Isabelle s'était réveillé, ne sachant pas dormir. Elle avait fait un cauchemar horrible...

Elle décida de se lever malgré l'heure matinale et une fois habillée, elle fut surprise de voir Chris dans la salle d'entraînement avec son arbalète. Pas une seule cible de loupée. Il n'avait pas menti en parlant de leur entraînement en Irlande. Un tel niveau aussi jeune...

\- Joli tir, commenta-t-elle.

Mais il ne fit guère attention à elle et continua de tirer.

\- Hum, tu veux que je te charge d'autres flèches?

\- Pour les arbalètes ça s'appelle des carreaux. Et non merci.

Elle commença à partir, tête baissée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à discuter et encore moins avec elle.

\- Attends Isabelle!

Elle fit volte-face, étonnée qu'il la rappelle.

\- Excuse-moi, je devrais pas te parler comme ça. Tu es à peu près la seule vraiment sympa avec nous.

Elle sourit et vint s'asseoir non loin de lui.

\- Pas de problèmes. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attitude de Jace hier, il ne le fera sûrement pas de lui-même alors autant que je le fasse.

\- Il est toujours comme ça?

\- Grognon, buté, trop sûr de lui? Oui, rit-elle. Mais au fond il a un coeur énorme.

Chris hocha la tête et posa son arme. Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- J'ai peut-être été dur aussi hier mais j'estime que je n'ai pas à m'excuser, pour ma part.

\- Et tu as tout à fait raison. C'est... C'est épouvantable ce que vous avez subi Rhéa et toi.

\- On s'y fait. Même si quelques cauchemars persistent parfois.

\- Ugh, m'en parle pas. Je suis debout maintenant à cause de ça. Je pensais pourtant en avoir fini mais...

\- Au fond il y aura toujours une part de ton subconscient qui se souviendra de tout, même des choses les plus horribles. C'est chiant mais c'est comme ça. Tant que tu arrives à te réveiller et reprendre le contrôle de ta vie, ça va.

Elle sourit et lui aussi. Plus elle le regardait dans les yeux, plus elle avait l'impression de déjà les avoir vu quelque part. Mais pour l'instant, elle était surtout contente qu'ils puissent discuter sans les tensions habituelles des deux clans.

\- Est-ce que... Tu peux me parler de toi?

\- Euh... j'ai 15 ans, presque 16. Et y a pas grand chose à dire, je vis en Irlande depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en rappelle. Enfin... Du moins après la guerre. C'est compliqué.

\- Je comprends, t'es pas obligé de raconter. Et l'Irlande c'est comment? C'est beau?

\- Dublin est pas mal, surtout la nuit. Enfin la nuit j'ai plus tendance à me concentrer sur les démons à tuer que sur la vue, rit-il. Mais la baie et la campagne vu d'en haut est vraiment belle. C'est tranquille quand on veut se retrouver un peu seul avec ses pensées, loin du monde obscur...

Ils parlèrent pendant presque des heures, apprennant à se connaître. Chris, au-dessus de son air hautain qu'il arborait d'habitude, était vraiment un garçon gentil et adorable. Isabelle n'avait aucun problème à parler avec lui, comme si c'était un vieil ami qu'elle revoyait après des années.

\- Ah il est déjà 8h, dit-il en se levant. Je vais aller réveiller Rhéa.

\- Vous sortez ensembles elle et toi?

\- Non, sourit-il. On est juste amis.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, sourit également la plus âgée.

\- Hey non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus! Nos familles ont limite déjà arrangé notre mariage de fond en comble.

Elle rit mais son rire se coupa doucement alors qu'elle le regardait debout en train de décharger son arbalète.

Elle réalisa quelque chose de peu commun, presque bizarre:

Chris ressemblait à Alec.

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Shadowhunters appartient à Freeform et à ses producteurs. Les livres The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

PDV Eva

J'étais sorti prendre un peu l'air en dehors de l'Institut, c'est fou ce qu'on peut facilement tourner en rond là-dedans! Mais j'avoue que je voulais surtout aussi me retrouver toute seule dans mes pensées un moment.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de mon séjour ici. Certes, Magnus est un vieil ami que je suis ravie de retrouver mais en ce qui concerne mes amis je sais que c'est un peu moins ludique pour eux.

En tant que sorcière immortelle, je suis celle qui les a toujours guidé depuis leur enfance, j'ai un peu grandi avec eux aussi d'une part. Chris est comme mon frère toujours avec un petit sourire satisfait énervant, Rhéa est ma petite soeur toute mignonne mais avec un caractère de cochon...

Et Matt... Magnus n'avait pas tord sur une chose: Je suis éperdumment amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de penser à lui de cette manière, bien que j'ai tenté à maintes reprises de m'en empêcher! Il est différent des autres shadowhunters sérieux et toujours de marbre, lui il a de l'humour, il est souriant et il est tellement beau. Il est ma lumière. Ironique venant d'une créature obscure comme moi...

Mais bon! Assez de rêveries pour aujourd'hui. Je suis Eva Gutowski après tout, une belle et talentueuse sorcière de presque 200 ans! Et puis ce n'est comme si j'étais la seule à cacher mes sentiments du mec que j'aime.

Quoi? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué la façon dont Rhéa regarde Chris enfin?!

* * *

Alec manquait à Magnus. Magnus manquait à Alec.

... C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser comme s'ils allaient mourir demain.

\- Alec... La chambre... soupira Magnus entre deux baisers.

\- Non pas maintenant!

Alec était trop excité et Magnus lui avait _trooooop_ manqué. Il allongea le sorcier sur le canapé en déboutonnant sa chemise. Mais cela devenait trop lent pour Magnus qui claqua des doigts pour les déshabiller entièrement. Il inversa les positions et se mit sur son petit-ami:

\- On va rattraper le temps perdu mon coeur...

Cependant les deux amants ne purent aller plus loin car le téléphone d'Alec sonna, les faisant soupirer de frustration.

\- Hey merde...

\- Encore?!

\- C'est sûrement Isabelle... Encore des démons supérieurs dans le coin je suppose.

\- Et ils ne peuvent pas attendre le temps que je profite un peu de mon homme?

\- Mags' j'ai des-

\- Responsabilités importantes à accomplir en tant que directeur de l'Institut oui je sais, dit l'asiatique en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je reviens ce soir c'est promis.

Alec allait prendre son jean, plié sur le fauteuil pour se rhabiller mais Magnus le prit par le poignet.

\- Tu sais quoi, pas cette fois. Tu dis toujours que tu reviens ce soir mais au final tu te décommandes en disant que t'es trop fatigué.

\- C'est normal enfin! Je chasse toute la jou- OH! Mags'!

Le dit Mags' avait posé ses mains expertes sur l'intimité de son cher et tendre et faisait de lents vas-et-viens tout ça avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Magnuuus... Je-je dois...

\- Tu vas partir mon ange ne t'inquiète pas... Mais il faut bien que je te récompense en avance pour tous les démons que tu vaincras non?

Magnus accélérait le rythme de sa main et Alec avait du mal à contrôler ses gémissements. Son homme n'avait pas tord sur une chose: ils n'avaient pas "pratiqués" depuis bien trop longtemps. Il le poussa assis sur le canapé et se mit à genoux, toujours le sexe du shadowhunter en main.

\- Tu veux toujours partir Alexander?

"Par l'Ange, il sait à quel point j'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça" pensa-t-il. Magnus avait rapproché sa tête au niveau de son sexe et laissait traîner des petits baisers un peu partout sauf à l'endroit où Alec ne demandait que ça.

\- Mags'... S'il te plaît...

Le sorcier prit son sexe en bouche entièrement et les gémissements du shadowhunter se transformèrent en cris.

Et en ce moment précis, les deux furent plus qu'heureux d'avoir insonorisé l'appartement.

* * *

PDV Chris

Rhéa avait un balcon dans sa chambre à l'Institut alors avec Matthew on a décidé d'aller un peu traîner tous les trois. Un peu de tranquilité après ces dernières semaines n'est pas de refus. Et puis je dois avouer que la vue n'est pas mal, ici à Brooklyn.

\- Où est Eva? demanda Matt.

\- C'est dingue Chris, t'as remarqué que c'est la question que Matt pose le plus dans sa vie?

\- Tout à fait, ris-je

\- Rho taisez-vous, vous deux je suis votre aîné n'oubliez pas que vous me devez le respect.

\- Là c'est pas une question de respect, c'est juste le fait que t'es dingue de notre sorcière préférée.

\- Bon d'accord, oui elle me plaît! Vous êtes contents?

\- Qui te plaît? demanda une voix qui fit sursauter Matthew de frayeur.

Car justement notre amie, toujours avec une robe classe et ses cheveux acajou lâchés, venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Oh euh personne juste hum...

Rhéa et moi retenions nos rires et Matthew décida de changer de sujet:

\- Juste ces deux-là qui essayent de me caser avec n'importe qui.

\- Tant que tu retournes pas avec cette fille de l'Etablissement tout va bien, soupira la sorcière.

\- Niki? Mais elle était pas aussi terrible que ça, vous abusez!

\- Trop grosse poitrine! dit-on en même temps.

Seigneur ce qu'elle était horrible cette fille! On rit encore un moment et j'allais ouvrir une bière quand une sirère retentit dans toute l'Institut: démons dans le secteur.

\- Par l'Ange, mais je peux même plus me bourrer la gueule c'est ça? sifflai-je.

Narration externe

Ils coururent vers le QG où tout le monde était agité et s'armait le plus vite possible. Jace utilisait sa stèle pour ses runes de force et rapidité tandis qu'Isabelle s'empara de l'arbalète et la lança à Chris.

\- Merci.

Elle sourit et en un rien de temps ils étaient dehors. Tout un clan de démons étaient face à eux. Ils étaient effrayants, en partie alligator et en partie scorpion.

\- Tiens tiens je reconnais quelques têtes, fit l'un d'entre eux en visant les trois irlandais.

\- Scorpio, rugit Matthew. Pourquoi tu es ici? A New York?

\- L'Irlande est si petite par rapport à ce grand pays, sourit sadiquement le démon.

En un claquement de doigts, il fit abattre toute son armée sur les shadowhunters. Ils eurent plus de mal qu'ils ne le pensaient car ces démons étaient très nombreux. Simon se fit blesser et très vite il ne fut plus le seul:

\- RHEA ATTENTION! Cria Chris.

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un démon aligator lui mordit le bras gauche, la faisant hurler de douleur. Chris serra les poings sur son arbalète et fonça vers le démon qui avait osé toucher sa meilleure amie. Il le tortura à coups de carreaux et enfonça son épée séraphique profondemment, le rendant poussières.

\- La touche plus jamais!

Il aida la blonde à se relever et mais ne resta pas longtemps auprès d'elle. Il voyait Jace de loin en très mauvaise posture, entouré de trois démons. Il laissa son amie entre les mains de son parabataï et transperça le ventre du démon derrière Jace. Celui-ci se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de voir que c'était Chris qui l'avait sauvé. Il le remercia du regard et tout deux se battèrent contre ceux qui restaient.

D'un coup plus aucun démon ne parut à l'horizon. Une sorte d'aura orange les avait tous enveloppés et ils s'étaient volatilisés. Tous les shadowhunters tournèrent leur regard vers d'où était venue l'aura orange et furent surpris de voir Magnus et Eva:

\- Wow! J'avais perdu la main! Dit Eva.

\- Eva t'es folle? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!

\- Matt détends toi je n'ai rien, tu me connais.

\- Justement oui je te connais et encore une fois tu as été inconsciente!

\- Mais je-

\- Bon suffit vous deux! Déclara Chris. Y a plus préoccupant pour l'instant.

Magnus se précipita vers Alec qui était légèrement blessé et l'examina de toute couture:

\- Tu vas bien?

\- T'inquiète pas, une iratze et on verra plus rien.

Magnus fut rassuré et soutint son petit-ami par la taille en essayant de ne pas agraver sa blessure. Beaucoup de shadowhunters étaient blessés et certains retournèrent à l'Institut d'urgence pour les premiers soins.

\- C'était quoi ces créatures? Demanda Clary.

\- Des démons Ravener, dit Chris. Il y en a pleins en Irlande mais le clan qu'on vient d'affronter est le plus connu de tous.

\- C'est rare que y en ait à New York, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Que nous veulent-ils? Demanda Jace.

\- Ils sont connus pour être utilisés comme assassins par les sorciers, déclara Magnus. Ils ont sûrement une proie dans les environs.

Matthew avait l'air pensif et seuls ses amis savaient qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait.

\- Je vais aider les autres à l'infirmerie.

\- Matt attends je-

\- Laisse Eva, dit Rhéa en la retenant. Il ne voudra pas te parler maintenant.

\- Moi il voudra. J'y vais t'inquiète.

Chris partit après l'irlandais. La jeune sorcière soupira, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Matt avait réagi comme ça quand elle les avait aidé. Elle décida de ne pas y penser maintenant et de soigner Rhéa, toujours blessée. Isabelle demanda, perplexe:

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- Mauvais souvenir. Son grand frère a été tué par un démon Ravener.

Rhéa avait dit ça en essayant de paraître neutre mais elle savait que ça touchait son ami plus que tout à chaque fois que Scorpio et sa bande se pointait.

Mais tout de suite, la jeune Lightwood regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Alec et Jace baissèrent la tête eux aussi... Ils savaient ce que c'était de perdre un frère. Et chaque jour, Max leur manquait de plus en plus.

\- Je... Je pense qu'on va tous prendre un break, déclara Alec d'une petite voix. On a besoin de soins... Et pour le reste on avisera.

Rhéa, Eva, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Clary et Jace rentrèrent et bientôt la nuit tomba complètement.

* * *

Alec s'étant soigné, poussa un soupir de fatigue et tomba à plat ventre sur son lit.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne va sûrement pas continuer ce qu'on a commencé ce matin.

\- Pas ce soir Magnus.

\- C'est normal mon amour, tu t'es bien battu.

Cela suffit à rendre le sourire au shadowhunter qui accueilla le sorcier dans ses bras.

\- Je... Je le comprends tellement.

\- Qui?

\- Matthew. Avec... Son frère.

Magnus acquiesa un air triste au visage.

\- Eva m'avait raconté cette histoire... C'est le genre de mauvais souvenir qui laisse des cicatrices.

\- Oui. Et même après 7 ans, ma cicatrice à moi n'est pas prête de s'effacer.

\- C'est normal que ton petit frère te manque, Alexander. Il était trop jeune, trop innocent... Il ne méritait pas ça. Mais je suis sûr que de là-haut il te regarde.

Alec le serra d'avantages dans ses bras musclés et Magnus soupira d'aise: les bras d'Alec étaient le seul endroit où il se sentait à l'aise.

Ils restèrent allongés dans un court silence, non pas pesant mais où Alec était surtout très pensif:

Il allait avoir 25 ans, il dirigeait une des plus grandes Instituts de shadowhunters des Etats-Unis et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas où il en était.

La trou béant qu'avait laissé la mort de Max se faisait ressentir de plus en plus dans sa famille ces derniers temps. Mais... Surtout depuis que ce clan de Dublin avait débarqué ici. Sûrement parce que... Max aurait eu leur âge si il était encore là.

Et puis merde, il va vraiment falloir qu'il sorte enfin l'écrin caché dans son armoire pour le passer au doigt du magnifique sorcier logé dans ses bras.

* * *

PDV Isabelle

Il y a ces moments... sombres. Où je ne peux plus retenir la peine que sa mort a laissé. Où je craquais parce que je ne savais pas tout garder pour moi, tout le temps.

Et jamais Alec, Jace ou mes parents n'ont été témoins de ces moments parce que je sais qu'eux aussi se retiennent de craquer. D'habitude c'était Simon qui me consolait mais il avait du repartir à l'Hôtel Dumort. Résultat je me retrouve seule, en pleine crise de larmes sur une balançoire du parc non loin de l'église abandonnée qu'était l'Institut.

Je venais souvent jouer ici avec Max. Il me manque tellement, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Inconsciemment j'ai toujours une pensée pour lui, pour chaque chose que je fais.

Je sentis des bras autour de moi et bizarrement je me sentis mieux. Mes larmes se stoppèrent. C'est bizarre, c'est comme si cette présence pansait tout doucement cette blessure, cette perte... Je releva la tête...

... C'était Chris.

Il ne me dit rien, il continua juste de me serrer contre lui ce que je le laissa faire.

Pourquoi m'étais-je rapproché de lui ces dernières semaines? Pourquoi sa présence me rassure autant, comme si elle me... comblait?

* * *

PDV Chris

Je tenais à être là pour Matthew après l'attaque. Il a perdu son frère juste tout récemment i ans mais c'est encore dur pour lui d'y penser.

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je sais ce que c'est parce que je ne me rappelle même pas de ma vraie famille. C'est dur la vie d'amnésique, une vie sans souvenirs où ta vie n'a vraiment commencé qu'à 9 ans.

Retrouver la mémoire... C'est mon plus grand souhait. J'ai tout essayé, je me suis forcé, j'ai même déjà demandé à Eva de m'aider mais même elle n'a rien pu faire. Mon psy m'a toujours dit que c'était à moi de me rappeler, que c'était psychologique... Tu parles!

Après avoir un peu réconforté mon parabataï, j'étais parti faire un tour. Il y avait ce parc pas loin, ça ferait l'affaire. Mais je vis une chevelure brune recroquevillée sur une balançoire au loin. C'était Isabelle.

J'alla de suite la consoler car allons bon je venais déjà de consoler Matthew. Et puis... Isabelle était une femme adorable, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était triste mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit.

Avec toutes ces semaines où elle et moi on a pu discuter, je la considère un peu comme...

Une grande soeur.

FIN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shadowhunters et les livres The Mortal Instruments ne m'appartiennent pas.**

\- NOOOOON!

Chris se réveilla brutalement et se redressa en position assise. Les draps du lit étaient défaits et il était en sueur.

"Moi qui croyait que c'était fini..." pensa-t-il. Depuis tout petit, il faisait ces cauchemars, _ce_ cauchemar en particulier...

 _Chris entendait des cris autour de lui, de l'agitation mais ne pouvait pas bouger, paralysé au sol. Il avait une horrible douleur à la tête comme si on l'avait frappé. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts mais il était incapable de faire tout mouvement, parler et avait même l'impression de ne plus vraiment respirer._

 _Sa vue était trouble et il n'arrivait qu'à voir le plafond juste au-dessus de lui puis bientôt un visage vint se poster devant lui mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui c'était... Il entendait cette personne pleurer en ne criant qu'un seul mot:_

 _\- MAAAX!_

Puis il se réveillait. Et cela faisait depuis son réveil à ses 9 ans qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. Et rien à faire il n'arrivait à s'en débarrasser. Mais ce que Chris ne savait pas c'est que ce n'était pas seulement un cauchemar...

C'était un souvenir.

* * *

\- Bon on a une mission.

\- Enfin! Soupira Rhéa. C'est mieux que les attaques démoniaques imprévues à tout bout de champ.

Une quinzaine de shadowhunters se réunit autour d'Alec dont sa famille, Clary et le clan de l'Etablissement de Dublin.

\- On ne sait toujours pas ce que veulent les démons Ravener de l'autre jour. Mais ils se rendraient apparemment au Pandémonium ce soir pour un traffic d'ingrédients.

\- Un traffic d'ingrédients?

\- Ils auraient un sorcier parmi eux c'est pour ça. Mais qui et qu'est-ce qu'ils prévoient de faire, on va bientôt le découvrir.

\- Préparons-nous dans ce cas, déclara Jace.

\- J'ai une question cependant.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Chris, les bras croisés et un air sceptique.

\- Cet endroit, le Pandémonium, c'est là que traînent tous les démons et créatures obscures non? C'est pas un peu trop prévisible qu'ils se réunissent là-bas alors qu'ils ont attaqué l'Institut à peine hier?

\- Il a raison, admit Clary. Peut-être est-ce un piège?

\- Dans tous les cas il faut aller au Pandémonium pour vérifier. Au pire il n'y aura rien à voir.

Tout le monde acquiesa et partit se préparer pour la mission de ce soir.

* * *

\- Essaye ça!

\- Oh mon dieu elle est magnifique cette robe, où est-ce que tu l' as eu?

Rhéa leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Isabelle et Eva gardaient leur nez dans la garde-robe de la jeune Lightwood.

\- Vous en avez pour encore longtemps? C'est juste une mission, pas un rendez-vous avec Ryan Gosling.

La sorcière et la shadowhunter se retournèrent vers la jeune blonde qui se figea:

\- Non, vous- HEY LÂCHEZ-MOI!

Les deux filles avaient attrapé Rhéa contre son gré pour la prendre dans le dressing.

\- Ma chérie ce soir tu abandonnes ta tenue noire pour quelque chose d'un peu plus...sexy, sourit malicieusement la brune acajou.

\- Tu essayes de me faire rentrer dans une robe depuis que j'ai 11 ans et c'est toujours un défi non résolu.

\- Mais maintenant je suis là pour l'aider, sourit Izzy à son tour.

Rhéa leva les yeux au ciel et après s'être débattu maintes fois, elle finit par enfiler une robe bustier bleue nuit qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette menue, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds bouclés. Isabelle et Eva s'amusaient comme des petites folles et Rhéa se fit l'intelligente réflexion que ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvées. Mais cette mission et ce petit rhabillage permettaient à Isabelle de penser à autre chose depuis que les souvenirs de Max avaient refaits surface.

\- Comment vous faites pour marcher avec ça? J'ai l'impression qu'elle va remonter à chacun de mes pas.

\- Les filles! Je voulais savoir si-

Chris était rentré entre temps et s'était stoppé en voyant Rhéa habillée ainsi. Sa bouche aurait très bien pu atterir au sol tellement il était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie habillée ainsi et il avoue que ça ne le déplaisait absolument pas...

\- Waouh... T'es...

\- Ridicule? C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Hum... J'allais plutôt dire sublime mais c'est comme tu le penses, sourit-il.

Rhéa se mordit la lèvre et pria pour que ses joues ne soient pas rouges écrevisses. Chris continuait de la regarder intensément avec un petit sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça...

\- Tu disais Chris?

La blonde maudit sa meilleure amie sorcière pour briser ce moment mais ils revinrent tous les deux à la réalité.

\- Ah oui hum, Alec voulait savoir si tu comptais venir Eva puisque tu pourrais nous aider avec le sorcier parmi les démons Ravener.

\- Bah... Faut voir avec Matthew, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je vais sur le terrain.

Chris pencha la tête en laissant ses épaules retomber.

\- Je lui parlerai si tu veux. En attendant je vais le dire à Alec.

Chris repartit sans oublier d'adresser un dernier sourire à Rhéa qui n'osait même plus bouger. Isabelle avait bien sûr remarqué l'intensité de cet échange et esquissa un sourire:

\- Ca, c'était du matage pur et dur, conclut-elle.

\- Quoi?! Mais non il m'a juste complimenté!

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette même situation c'était avec Jace et Clary. Et au cas où tu ne le sais pas ils partagent le même lit.

\- Je...je...

\- J'me demande quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens, rajouta Eva.

\- Je ne ressens rien pour Chris si ce n'est que de l'amitié!

Eva et Isabelle se regardèrent toutes deux peu convaincues. Rhéa ne savait définitivement pas mentir.

* * *

\- Elle dit qu'il faut qu'elle verra ça avec Matthew!

\- Il va mieux lui? Demanda Alec.

\- Il me dit que oui. Mais c'est mon parabataï... Grâce à notre lien je sais bien qu'il souffre encore de la mort de Scott.

\- Je comprends. Tu crois qu'il sera d'aplomb pour ce soir?

\- Matt' sait faire la part des choses entre vie privée et devoir de chasseur d'ombre. Il va gérer t'inquiète.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'air proches, constata Alec en souriant.

Ils lui rappelaient une version plus jeune de Jace et lui.

\- Oui, sourit Chris. Il a été le premier ami que je me suis fait en Irlande et malgré nos années de différence il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber.

\- J'en suis sûr. Ca te dit un petit entraînement?

\- Pourquoi pas? Sourit le plus jeune.

Alec trouvait Chris beaucoup plus sympathique quand il souriait. Surtout que ça avait l'air d'être un sourire sincère. Ils prirent l'espace nécessaire dans la salle d'entraînement et chacun prit son arme de prédilection.

\- Tu maîtrises vraiment bien l'arbalète pour ton âge. Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à m'en servir, c'est pour ça que j'ai plutôt pris l'arc à flèches.

\- Merci. Mais tu vises vraiment bien aussi.

Alec sourit en guise de remerciement et ils se préparèrent pour un petit entraînement en duo. Ils se placèrent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et Alec entama leur combat amical en tirant quelques flèches. Chris les évita avec agilité et tira lui-même quelques carreaux.

Ils se battaient avec tellement de précision et d'énergie que presque tous les shadowhunters de l'Institut s'étaient réunis devant la baie vitrée qui les encadrait. Chris était presque à court de carreaux et esquivait les attaques d'Alec en faisant des saltots arrière mais ce n'était cependant plus suffisant.

Alec allait le désarmer mais Chris fit un tour de maître: Il bondit derrière Alec et réussit à lui arracher son carquois et l'épingla au mur derrière eux avec un simple carreau. Alec était surpris, ne s'y attendant pas du tout tandis que Chris pointa son arbalète sur lui. Le plus jeune sourit et baissa son arme.

\- J'ai gagné!

\- Comment t'as fait pour être aussi rapide? Je ne t'ai même pas vu arriver derrière moi!

\- Oh tu voudras que je t'apprenne comment on fait? Ironisa-t-il ce qui lui valut un coup à l'épaule d'Alec qui le prit cependant avec humour.

Il alla récupérer son carquois accroché au mur, toujours sidéré de la manière dont Chris l'avait épinglé avec un simple carreau. Les gens qui s'étaient attroupés devant eux, s'écartèrent quand ils sortirent souriants de l'espace de combat. Tous étaient choqués de voir que le directeur de l'Insitut s'était fait battre à plate couture par un adolescent de 15 ans.

* * *

\- Je peux entrer? Demanda Eva alors qu'elle avait entrouverte la porte de la chambre de Matthew.

Celui-ci s'entraînait en faisant des tractions à une barre suspendue. Il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant son amie et reposa les pieds au sol.

\- Ouais entre.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce en refermant la porte et déglutit en voyant que Matt était torse nu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi mais ça lui faisait toujours le même effet après des années: une envie de douche froide.

\- Quoi de neuf Hermione Granger?

\- La ferme Matthew Sykes. J'aurais jamais du vous faire regarder ces films.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même effectivement, sourit-il.

Eva finit par sourire elle aussi, heureuse de voir qu'il avait retrouvé le moral. Mais elle devait aborder le sujet même si c'était quelque chose de moins joyeux.

\- Je voulais te parler de l'attaque de l'autre soir et accessoirement de la mission d'aujourd'hui.

Il croisa les bras mais hocha la tête, lui accordant son attention.

\- Je... Je voudrais comprendre. Je sais que la mort de Scott t'a beaucoup affecté mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te montres aussi protecteur avec moi sur le terrain. Je sais me battre moi aussi, du moins avec ma magie.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Bien sûr que si! Oui je ne suis pas une shadowhunter comme toi, Rhéa et Chris mais je sais me défendre. Et tu les laisses bien se b-

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire Eva.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle à cette phrase et elle se sentit encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était. Matt la regardait intensément, ses yeux bleus la scrutant.

\- Toi... Ce n'est pas la même chose que Rhéa et Chris. Tu représentes beaucoup trop à mes yeux.

La sorcière sentait son coeur s'emballer comme à chaque fois que Matthew lui portait cet intérêt similaire. Il est vrai que leur relation était particulière, ils aimaient jouer au chat et à la souris, se taquiner et rire ensembles. Et bien qu'ils étaient tout aussi complices avec leurs deux autres compères, eux deux c'était différent... Eva le savait.

\- Eva, si je te perds je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. Je veux juste que...

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant terminer sa phrase. Pourquoi était-ce si dur d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un? Surtout quand vous connaissez la personne en question depuis toujours? Eva finit par relever son menton et le jeune homme la scruta d'avantage. Il regardait son visage passant de ses yeux marrons à ses lèvres... Ses lèvres couvertes d'un rouge à lèvre flamboyant et qui rendait ses lèvres encore plus attirantes...

Ils se penchaient tous les deux, s'apprêtant à faire ce qu'ils voulaient depuis des années déjà quand le téléphone de Matt sonna. Ils se séparèrent, retournant à la réalité et Matt grogna quelque chose comme "stupide parabataï" avant de décrocher.

\- Oui allô? Oui Chris je sais! Oui, je viens... Eva aussi.

Cette dernière tiqua, réalisant que Matthew acceptait qu'elle se joigne à la mission. Il raccrocha une minute plus tard et il se rhabilla rapidement dans sa tenue de shadowhunter.

\- On part dans une heure. Prépare toi et appelle Magnus.

Son ton était redevenu distant et elle allait partir quand elle se retourna vers lui de nouveau.

\- Matt... N'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu as été détruit après la mort de ton frère et le garçon- non l'homme que je connais n'était pas ce type froid et sans pitié que tu as été pendant ton deuil. Essaye de rester cet homme altruiste, chaleureux et souriant que je connais.

Il était toujours dos à elle mais avait stoppé tout geste pour l'écouter. La porte grinça, l'indiquant qu'elle allait partir mais il entendit sa dernière phrase:

-... c'est cet homme-là que j'aime.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement mais elle était partie.

* * *

Un quart des shadowhunters de l'Institut en plus de Matthew, Chris, Rhéa, Eva et Magnus étaient donc partis au Pandémonium ce soir-là et heureusement pour eux, la mission fut un succès. La moitié du clan des démons Ravener avait été éliminé tandis que les autres avaient pris la fuite. Une autre mission sera donc organisée pour éliminer ces derniers démons mais pour l'instant, l'heure était à la fête.

Et qui dit fête... Dit forcément Magnus! Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn avait organisé une petite fête dans son appartement avec les vainqueurs de cette mission (au grand désespoir de son petit-ami qui avait espéré une soirée tranquille) et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous.

Isabelle et Simon dansaient, Clary, Chris et Matthew faisaient un concours de shots sous l'oeil protecteur de Jace qui n'était pas d'humeur à boire pour une fois. De même pour Rhéa qui elle ne buvait jamais. Alec quant à lui était adossé contre un mur avec les bras de son homme autour de lui.

\- Je t'aiiiime!

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus mais tu as trop bu.

\- C'est pas vrai! J'ai plus de 400 ans je sais tout à fait gérer l'alcool!

Le sorcier recommençait à déblatérer n'importe quoi et Alec regardait cela d'un oeil amusé. Eva, qui était complètement ivre, tira son ami asiatique des bras d'Alec pour aller danser. Ils se mirent tous les deux à danser sur une table et le directeur de l'Institut ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement cette fois. Par l'Ange ce qu'il aimait cet homme.

\- Pourquoi tu ne bois pas? demanda Isabelle à Rhéa, essouflée d'avoir tant dansé avec son vampire.

\- Mmh... Disons que je ne gère pas bien l'alcool. La seule et unique fois où j'ai bu j'ai terminé sur un bar d'un irish coffee à cause de la vodka.

Isabelle rit et la blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le pire c'est que je me rappelle à peine de cette nuit! Je me souviens juste de Chris en train de défoncer un mec parce qu'il avait essayé d'enlever mon t-shirt.

\- Hinhin, sourit Izzy en levant les sourcils d'un air provocateur.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite toi et ton esprit mal-tourné, ça ne va pas dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

\- Oh mais je n'ai absoluement rien dit!

Rhéa ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était trahie toute seule...

\- Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensembles? Il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous ça se voit...

Rhéa resta silencieuse un moment, regardant juste l'objet de leur discussion rire avec son parabataï et Clary. Elle soupira:

\- On avait tout perdu lui et moi. Nos familles, nos vies... Il est tout pour moi, je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié à cause de sentiments.

Elle continua de regarder Chris avec un air triste puis sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon. Isabelle la laissa tranquille un moment, comprenant que la jeune fille avait besoin d'être seule. Elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et rit quand Simon l'attira pour danser.

* * *

A la fin de cette soirée, Matthew, Chris, Eva et Magnus étaient complètement bourrés. Rhéa était déjà rentrée à l'Institut, Alec était parti coucher Magnus et Clary était partie avec Isabelle et Simon. Il ne restait plus que Jace et Chris. Ce dernier était monté sur la table basse.

\- OH! C'est pas fini! Il est qu'une heure du mat'! beugla Chris en titibuant sur place.

\- En faites il est 5h, déclara le blond.

\- Naaaaan sérieux?! Waouh... Le temps... J'dois m'acheter une nouvelle montre je crois.

Jace soupira et en voyant que Matthew et Eva ronflaient déjà sur le canapé de Magnus, il prit Chris par le bras pour le faire descendre de la table.

\- Allez le bouclé on va s'coucher.

\- Wow oi oi j'suis hétéro hein profite pas de mooooi! rigola-t-il en agrippant Jace par les épaules.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est plus Alec qui préfère la bite.

Il fallut presque une heure à Jace pour faire le trajet de Brooklyn jusqu'à l'Institut à pied tout en soutenant Chris mais il finit par y arriver. L'adolescent déblatèrait connerie sur connerie, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire.

-... et c'est pour ça que les tortues ont des carapaces!

\- T'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête...

\- Alors pourquoi tu me portes?

\- Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie l'autre jour quand les démons Ravener ont débarqué à l'Institut.

\- De riiiiiien! Et puis j'me suis trompé t'es pas si con pour un faux blond!

Jace sourit, nullement touché par "l'insulte". Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait le jeune homme à l'Institut.

\- Voilà terminus, déclara-t-il en allongeant l'adolescent sur son lit. Dis moi t'es pas un peu trop jeune pour boire?

\- Rho vous faites chier avec l'âge! C'est pas ça qui fait tout! Si un jour j'ai 19- nan 20 ans, et que j'ai envie de faire des roulades dans l'herbe j'en fais!

Jace lâcha un rire et mit la couverture sur Chris qui fermait à moitié les yeux.

\- Et puis d'abord... J'vais avoir 16 ans le 21 août.

Jace se figea subitement... Quoi?

\- Répète la date? demanda-t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui Chris s'était endormi, le laissant bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas... Le 21 août. Jace fit rapidement le calcul et en conclut que si Chris allait sur ses 16 ans, il était né en 1998.

Le 21 août 1998 était la date de naissance exacte de Max. Son petit frère adoptif. Mais ce n'était qu'un hasard. N'est-ce pas?

* * *

Quand Eva se leva le lendemain matin, elle avait incroyablement chaud. Elle réalisa vite pourquoi en réalisant que Matthew avait ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. "Attendez... J'AI DORMI AVEC MATT?!" pensa-t-elle subitement. Elle eut tellement peur qu'elle en tomba par terre ce qui réveilla le jeune homme.

\- Mmmh. Gueule de bois, gémit-il.

\- T'avais qu'à moins boire!

\- Hey tu peux parler, encore un verre de plus et tu te retrouvais à me faire une lap dance.

"QUOI? MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QUE MAGNUS A MIS DANS MON VERRE?!" se dit-elle mentalement, les joues rouges. Matthew n'avait l'air nullement affecté ou choqué par le fait qu'ils se soient endormis ensembles, il était plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Alors elle décida de le laisser se rendormir et d'aller dans la chambre de son ami sorcier pour l'incendier de l'avoir autant alcooolisée hier soir. Et peu importe s'il dormait profondément dans les bras de son néphilim.

* * *

Chris se réveilla vers 14h avec une migraine horrible. Il avait l'habitude de boire souvent avec Matthew mais là il avait exagéré. Les cocktails de Magnus étaient assez forts, mine de rien.

\- Au moins tu t'es pas servi de la bassine, fit une voix à côté de lui qui le fit sursauter.

Il se détendit en voyant que ce n'était que Rhéa semi allongée à côté de lui en train de lire un livre.

\- Oh je t'ai fait peur? rit-elle, appuyée contre la tête de lit.

\- C'est pas drôle Rhé', j'ai mal à la tête. Et puis comment j'suis arrivé ici déjà?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas? C'est Jace qui t'a porté jusqu'ici.

\- Jace?

Le bouclé se souvint enfin que le blond l'avait porté jusqu'ici et l'avait allongé dans son lit après avoir mis une bassine à côté de lui s'il devait éventuellement vomir. Chris était étonné mais fut... touché. Lui qui n'aimait pas Jace il y a quelques semaines, il se rendit compte qu'Isabelle avait raison quand elle lui avait parlé de lui: Il avait bon coeur malgré son caractère.

\- Il est venu dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'il t'avait couché et que ce serait mieux si quelqu'un veillait sur toi.

\- Désolé d'avoir dérangé ta nuit.

\- C'est pas la première fois, sourit-elle ce qui rassura le jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'extirpa des couvertures et allongea sa tête sur les jambes de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci reposa son livre et caressa les boucles du jeune homme. Ils étaient plutôt habitués à cette position mais à chaque fois pour Rhéa c'était la même chose: son coeur battait la chamade et elle voulait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Chris. Son regard s'attarda sur ces dernières et il sembla le remarquer.

\- Ca va?

Elle ne put répondre à la question car elle était comme hypnotisé. Toute sa vie, elle avait été amoureuse de Chris, depuis leur arrivée en Irlande. Ils avaient tout vécu ensembles: leurs premiers entrainements, leurs premières runes, leurs premières missions... Leur amitié était le plus important à ses yeux et c'est pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu tenter... Mais là c'était différent.

\- Rhéa t'es sûre que ça-

Il fut coupé et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la blonde se poser sur les siennes. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser en premier lieu. Elle s'écarta subitement, réalisant son geste:

\- Non je... Désolée! Par l'Ange pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Chris je suis désolée je sais pas ce qui m'a p-

Elle fut coupée dans son élan car cette fois c'était Chris qui l'avait embrassé. Le bouclé avait d'abord été choqué du geste de la blonde mais puis un seul mot lui était venu en tête: ENFIN. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, au point qu'ils se rallongèrent sur le lit. Chris se mit au-dessus d'elle en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'écraser et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ce fut comme une explosion de sensations...

Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et Chris commença à enlever le t-shirt de la jeune fille.

\- Attends! Je...

Elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot en croisant le regard de Chris. Ses yeux hazel-gris avaient une lueur plus sombre, plus intense... Il la voulait, il la désirait.

\- Oh et puis merde, murmura-t-elle en enlevant elle-même son t-shirt, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant le bouclé.

Cette vision, plus qu'agréable, rendit le bouclé fou de désir et il se jeta sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient allongés sur le dos, nus sous leur couverture. Un silence pesant s'était installé et aucun n'osait dévier leur regard du plafond.

\- Hum... C'était...

Rhéa ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle venait d'avoir sa première fois avec le garçon qu'elle aime, le _seul_ qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un malaise s'était installé entre eux?

\- On aurait pas du, déclara soudain le jeune homme en se relevant.

Il commença à se rhabiller et Rhéa sentait son coeur se fissurer. Il... Non. Il regrettait?

\- On aurait pas du faire ça, j'ai- j'avais sûrement encore de l'alcool dans le sang. Je suis désolé.

Il s'était pratiquement rhabillé tandis qu'elle restait figé, un drap recouvrant son corps nu.

\- Désolé? Tu es DESOLE? Tu... Dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieux.

\- Rhéa, tu es ma meilleure amie! Une soeur! Rien de plus.

Cette fois, elle sentait son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça? Comment pouvait-il tenir des propos pareils après ce qu'ils venaient de faire? Elle finit par se lever précipitamment elle aussi, toujours un drap autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre!

\- Avec un drap et rien en dessous?

\- ET ALORS? hurla-t-elle. Je fais ce que je veux alors si je veux me promener à poil je le fais! Peut-être que je croiserai quelqu'un sur le chemin qui me baisera de nouveau puis me jetera! C'est ma journée après tout!

Chris l'attrapa par le poignet alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte. Son regard était noir à présent.

\- . .Comme ça! Rhabille toi maintenant!

\- NON!

Il soupira et la poussa sans délicatesse.

\- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui sort. Reste ici pour te calmer, moi j'vais prendre l'air.

\- C'est ça ouais!

Il claqua la porte et la jeune fille s'effondra sur le lit. Elle ne pleurait jamais d'habitude mais là elle avait ses raisons... Son coeur était brisé...

Matthew, qui s'était plus ou moins remis de sa gueule de bois, venait de revenir à l'Institut et vit Chris sortir de sa chambre plus qu'énervé.

\- Wow, mec ça va?

\- Demande à Rhéa! Foutez moi la paix maintenant.

Matthew voulut le rattraper mais il s'arracha de sa poigne et s'enfonça dans les longs couloirs de l'Institut. Il rentra alors dans la chambre du jeune homme et vit Rhéa à moitié nue, en train de pleurer.

\- Hey mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il rentra et referma la porte pour aller consoler son amie. Il ne savait pas ce que son parabataï avait fait mais il sentait que c'était grave cette fois-ci.

* * *

Chris courrait presque, dans les couloirs. Il finit par s'arrêter et s'appuya à un mur, contre lequel il se serait bien fracassé la tête. Mais quel crétin il était! Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait blessé une de seules personnes qu'il aimait vraiment dans ce monde, une des seules qui le connaissait vraiment.

Quand elle l'a embrassé, il avait été tellement choqué... Mais aussi tellement heureux! Il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour elle mais il pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques, qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. Alors il avait enfui ses envies d'elle pendant des années. Mais pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça alors qu'il venait d'avoir la preuve que ses sentiments étaient peut-être partagés? Ils venaient de coucher ensembles et il l'avait juste... rejetté.

Il se laissa aller contre le mur, essayant de penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi. Il laissa son regard dévier sur tout ce qui l'entourait et il remarqua un meuble vitré contre un des murs du couloir. Derrière la vitre était posée plusieurs objets qu'il reconnaissait puisqu'ils faisaient partis de l'histoire des Shadowhunters et des Instruments Mortels.

Des esquisses des runes qu'avait crées Clary Fairchild, des morceaux de ruines venant sûrement de la guerre et aussi des photos. Des tonnes de photos de victimes, sûrement venant de l'Institut. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes, des enfants... C'était horrible.

Soudain, son regard se figea sur une photo en particulier. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait rêver... Il fronça les sourcils en lisant la plaque juste en dessous du portrait.

 _Maxwell Joseph Lightwood. Août 1998 - Septembre 2007._

Le petit garçon sur la photo avait des cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière sûrement avec du gel, des yeux hazel-gris et un sourire enfantin.

\- Ah... C'est une triste histoire, dit un chasseur d'ombre qui avait vu Chris s'arrêter sur cette photo. C'est Max, le petit frère du directeur et d'Isabelle. Il est mort à Alicante quand ce taré de Sébastien a attaqué le manoir des Lightwood.

Chris n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le shadowhunter qui lui avait parlé. Il recula, les yeux écarquillés sur la photo et s'enfuit. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était sûrement un hasard. Mais le prénom, la date de naissance... La photo... Non.

 _"Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je fous sur cette photo?"_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il courut à l'extérieur de l'Institut.

FIN.


	5. I am Max Lightwood

PDV Chris

Vous voyez ces moments dans une vie, où vous avez juste envie de vous évader? De vous enfuir à pleines jambes et ne plus jamais revenir où vous étiez? Où vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes?

C'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment même. Après avoir vu cette photo, je n'ai fait que deux actions précises: Je suis sortie de l'Institut et j'ai commencé à courir. A sprinter même. Vers où? Nulle part.

Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que je fous sur cette photo bordel? Est-ce que... Se pourrait-il que- non. NON.

Je refuse de vivre cela une seconde fois... J'ai tellement galéré pour arriver à avancer, à construire une nouvelle vie. Je ne veux pas qu'une stupide photo remette tout en question. Je refuse de tout perdre encore une fois alors je préfère me focaliser sur qui je suis, qui j'ai toujours été:

Je suis Chris Oflyng, j'ai 15 ans et je suis un shadowhunter de l'Etablissement de Dublin.

* * *

J'ai continué à courir toute la journée, j'ai quasiment été jusqu'au Queens. Puis je suis rentré à l'Institut mais j'ai nié et évité tout le monde même Matt, Eva et Rhéa. Surtout Rhéa.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas. Encore ce cauchemar... Je savais que c'était un cauchemar parce que c'était toujours le même: Mes bribes de l'attaque à Alicante où j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, où j'ai été abandonné à mon sort.

Mais cette fois... C'était différent.

Je voyais des visages, des cadavres à terre et des shadowhunters tomber au sol par milliers... Et j'entendais cette voix m'appeler:

\- _MAAAAAX! NOOOON!_

Je me sentis tomber au sol, une douleur insupportable me maintenait au sol et j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. J'étais en train d'agoniser. Un corps tomba au sol à côté du mien et le visage, habituellement flouté à chaque fois que j'en rêvais, ne l'était pas cette fois-ci.

C'était un visage plein de sang, de larmes mais surtout, ce visage, ces yeux... Je la reconnais! C'est celui de... C'était... C'était _Isabelle_. Mais... Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

Puis d'un coup, le décor changea. Tout dans ma tête se bousculait et je voulais juste me réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Vous voyez ces moments au moment de mourir où on voit tous nos souvenirs défiler? C'est ce qui m'arrivait... Je voyais toute mon enfance, les rires, les mangas que j'adore lire, Idris, l'Institut, Bombay... Et Alec, Isabelle, Jace et deux adultes dont je me rappelais à présent: Mes parents.

Je me réveille en sueurs et en larmes. Je pleure parce que je me rappelle de tout maintenant, mon amnésie n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Je pleure parce qu'au fond New York m'a toujours paru familier, comme si j'étais déjà venu.

Je pleure parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu 7 ans de ma vie.

Je pleure parce que j'aurais voulu me souvenir de tout plus tôt.

... Je pleure parce que je sais qui je suis.

Je suis _Max Lightwood_.

FIN.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La série Shadowhunters appartient à Freeform et les livres TMI à Cassandra Clare (béni soit cette femme *o*)**

Narration externe

Rhéa eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux ce matin là. Sûrement à cause des torrents de larmes qu'elle avait laissés couler la veille. Elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais autant pleuré dans sa vie; elle n'a pas pleuré quand elle a appris que ses parents étaient morts; elle n'a pas pleuré quand elle a du quitter l'Institut de Seattle, son ancienne maison; elle n'a pas pleuré quand les Chase l'ont adopté et qu'elle a du laisser tomber Shinegraw comme nom de famille.

Elle n'a pas pleuré quand tout cela est arrivé parce qu'elle avait _Chris_. Tant qu'il était là, tant qu'il continuait de lui tenir la main, elle savait qu'elle tiendrait bon. Mais maintenant elle ne savait plus si c'était toujours le cas...

En se tournant vers l'autre côté du lit, elle vit qu'Eva dormait à côté d'elle et Matthew avait pris le canapé juste en face du lit. Elle sourit, ses amis avaient veillé sur elle toute la nuit, au moins elle n'était pas seule. Tandis qu'elle sortit du lit, elle entendit Eva gémir dans son sommeil:

\- Oh pardon 'Vava, j'voulais pas te réveiller.

\- C'est rien, bailla la sorcière en se frottant les yeux. Comment tu te sens...?

\- J'sais pas. J'me sens... Vidée.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui? J'peux toujours dire à Alec et les autres que tu es malade ou-

\- Non surtout pas. Je suis une shadowhunter, je ne peux pas laisser ces conneries me faire perdre mon temps.

Eva soupira et remit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de son amie:

\- Tu es un être humain Rhéa, tu as le droit d'avoir des émotions, d'être triste... Tu peux pas toujours tout garder pour toi.

La blonde baissa la tête, elle savait qu'Eva avait raison. Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle avait toujours fonctionné: ne jamais parler de ce que, _elle_ , elle ressent.

\- Et je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Chris.

Elle releva d'un seul coup la tête, un regard apeuré:

\- Hors de question!

\- Alors quoi tu vas juste faire comme si de rien n'était quand tu le verras, du genre "On est meilleurs amis mais on a couché ensembles? Pas grave, c'est la vie!"

\- Je ris pas Eva, je ne veux pas lui parler, je suis pas prête.

La sorcière ne releva pas mais ne s'inquiétait pas. Rhéa était sensée, elle savait que cette discussion avec Chris aurait lieu peu importe ses envies.

Eva soupira pour elle-même tandis qu'elle partit sous la douche. Par Lilith... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Chris pour qu'il agisse comme ça?

* * *

\- Attends... Tu peux répéter?

Jace leva les yeux au ciel au peu d'attention que lui portait Izzy, scotché à son portable. Merci le vampire.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus attentive.

\- Rho c'est le matin Jace, t'es deux fois pire parfois ne le nie pas. J'ai même du te réveiller avec un seau d'eau froide une fois!

\- Bref c'est pas le sujet! Ce que je te demandais c'est si tu as vu Chris?

\- Non. Mais... Maintenant que tu me le dis, ça fait depuis hier que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais pourquoi tu le cherches d'abord je croyais que tu le détestais?

\- Pas autant que ça... Et puis je lui en dois une pour avoir sauvé ma peau l'autre jour. Ecoute, c'est pas ça le plus important il m'a révélé quelque chose de bizarre l'autre soir après la soirée chez Magnus.

\- Bizarre comment? Il était complètement bourré de toute façon.

\- Quand je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre ce soir-là, il m'a révélé qu'il allait avoir 16 ans cette année.

\- Waouh, quelle révélation, ironisa Isabelle en reprenant son portable.

\- Isabelle, il va avoir 16 ans le 21 août.

A cette phrase, Isabelle arrêta tout mouvement et releva la tête de son cellulaire. Non c'est... Jace devait se tromper...

\- C'est... C'est pas possible Jace.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Ca doit être... Un hasard hein, rien de plus?

Le regard de la jeune brune était perdue dans le vide, tout comme ses pensées au même instant. Le 21 août 1998. Elle se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier: elle et Jace avaient 7 ans, Alec en avait 8... Cette joie immense quand leur mère souriante et exténuée leur avait présenté leur petit frère... Ce n'était encore qu'un petit bébé, un nouveau-né dans ce monde fou...

\- Izzy?

Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié Jace et se rappela qu'il lui avait posé une question. Izzy lui fit alors un grand sourire, relevant le menton déterminée.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement un hasard. Faut pas t'alarmer Jace.

Elle fit un dernier sourire à son frère avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Au fond d'elle, Isabelle savait que ce n'était pas un hasard.

* * *

PDV Chris/Max

Hier soir tout m'était réapparu comme un flash. Et dire qu'il n'a fallu qu'une seule nuit, qu'un seul rêve, que 2 semaines à New York, pour retrouver la mémoire après 7 longues années. Mais maintenant je ne suis même plus sûr de vouloir me souvenir de tout.

Après avoir retrouvé ma mémoire, je m'étais levé de mon lit et j'étais de nouveau sorti de l'Institut. Il était 3h25 du matin, j'étais juste en t-shirt léger et jogging mais je m'en foutais. J'ai juste enfilé mes baskets et j'ai été courir dans toute la ville, pendant des heures...

Vers 5h je me suis enfin arrêté, à bout de souffle et trempé à cause de la légère pluie automnale. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à l'Institut mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais déjà reçu des tonnes d'appels de Matthew, Eva, Magnus... Et Rhéa. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous m'avait presque échappé tellement les choses se sont accumulées.

J'arriva enfin devant l'église dite abandonnée qu'est l'Institut et poussa les portes. Comment j'ai pu oublier cet endroit? Je me rappelle encore de ces couloirs où j'ai longtemps couru pour fuir ma mère qui essayait de me coiffer les cheveux, ou bien de Jace qui me poursuivait avec une épée séraphique pour jouer avec moi.

TOUT me revenait en pleine figure. Arrivé près du QG, j'aperçus deux personnes près des écrans de localisation, que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir voir: Isabelle et Rhéa.

Ma meilleure amie, ou plutôt la fille que j'aimais, me regardait avec incompréhension, inquiétude et les yeux rouges. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait pleuré...

Et... Izzy. Ma soeur. Elle me regardait bizarrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi aussi je ne la voyais plus du même oeil. Je la regardais comme celle qui a fait partie de mon enfance, celle qui me chatouillait jusqu'aux larmes, qui me faisait des plats inmangeables... Ses yeux s'étaient presque écarquillés en me voyant arriver et je pensais que c'était à cause du fait que j'étais en pyjama complètement trempé et les baskets pleines de boues mais non... Elle me regardait parce que... Elle vient de me reconnaître.

Elle m'a reconnu. Elle sait que c'est moi, je... Non, je ne suis pas prêt! JE NE PEUX PAS!

Je m'enfuis vers ma chambre et ferma la porte derrière moi mais elle finit par rentrer en forçant presque la porte. Je me plaça le plus loin possible, un regard effaré car je sais que je ne suis pas capable d'affronter cette réalité maintenant, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas... Pourtant elle prononce ces mots, non ce _seul_ mot qui me confirme que l'heure des révélations est arrivée:

\- M-Max?

FIN.


	7. Infoooooo

Hello mes p'tits shadowhunters! Non non ce n'est pas un chapitre, il faudra attendre un peu ahah :D

En faites comme nous arrivons à un stade de l'histoire assez important (la révélation est pour bientôt je vous le promets), je voulais juste vous faire part d'un petit casting que j'avais imaginé pour les personnages inventés tandis que les autres comme Clary etc. sont les acteurs de la série de Freeform, Shadowhunters. Mais comme je l'ai précisé à mon premier chapitre je m'inspire aussi des livres bien que je ne les ai pas encore tous finis.

Bref, donc voilà le petit casting et j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira, je publie tous les 5 jours alors il ne devrait pas tarder.

 **Chris Oflyng** aka Chris Oflyng/Max Lightwood (YOUTUBEUR FAV **)

 **Sabrina Carpenter** aka Rhéa Chase/Shinegraw

 **Ross Lynch** aka Matthew Sykes

 **Eva Gutowski** aka Eva Gutowski (YOUTUBEUSE FAV **)

 **Matthew Daddario** aka Alec Lightwood

 **Emeraude Toubia** aka Isabelle Lightwood

 **Dom Sherwood** aka Jace Herondale-Lightwood

 **Harry Shum Jr** aka Magnus Bane

 **Kat McNamara** aka Clary Fairchild

 **Alberto Rosende** aka Simon Lewis

Si vous voulez lire la fiction accompagnée des gifs et images du casting vous pouvez la lire sur Wattpad mon pseudo est _**badabazinga**_ et la fiction est toujours au même nom de "I am"

Gros bisouuuuuuus


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: la série Shadowhunters appartient à Freeform et les livres TMI appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde en faites j'ai fait une petite bêtise j'avais complètement oublié de publier un chapitre (ceux qui lisent peut-être ma fiction sur wattpad l'ont lu mais j'ai oublié de le publier sur )**

 **C'est ce qui fait que je viens de publier le chapitre après celui que j'ai oublié de publier. Je l'ai donc supprimé et voici donc le bon chapitre + celui que j'ai publié par erreur. Bref je sais pas si vous avez tout compris ahah mais juste retenez que Voici ces deux chapitres plus un troisième demain matin si tout va bien comme je n'avais pas publié depuis longtemps :)**

Narration externe

\- Tu...

\- Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît.

Isabelle était aux bords des larmes et lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, il ne la voyait plus comme cette inconnue qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques semaines. C'était sa soeur, sa grande soeur.

\- Max? Répéta-t-elle.

Il se tut un instant, gardant la tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas la regarder et affronter cette dure réalité. Lui qui avait toujours voulu retrouver la mémoire, il n'était même pas capable de regarder sa propre soeur dans les yeux.

\- Max...

Elle répétait son prénom sans cesse comme une litanie, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était bien lui. Mais tous les éléments concordaient: Son âge, son nom, sa date de naissance, son passé... Et merde elle avait l'impression d'avoir une version plus jeune de son père et d'Alec. Il finit par relever ses yeux humides et elle fondit en larmes sous l'émotion. Le jeune homme, bien qu'il faisait une tête en plus qu'elle, la prit dans ses bras et Isabelle se sentit revivre, elle s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de secours.

\- Mon frère... Mon petit frère, mon bébé... Je t'ai retrouvé.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Izzy, murmura-t-il en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure brune.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle se retira de l'étreinte quelques secondes. Elle prit son visage en coupe pour mieux le regarder.

\- Je le savais. Je-je savais que tu me disais quelque chose! Dès ton arrivée! Comment j'aurais pu oublier ces yeux...

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de l'adolescent mais pas longtemps car autre chose le chiffonnait:

\- C'est pas vraiment le cas de Jace et Alec... Ou maman.

Il savait que Maryse était tout de suite repartie à Idris après son arrivée mais il voulait la revoir à présent... Et ses conflits de ces dernières semaines avec Jace le rendirent tout de suite plus triste, il avait toujours détesté se disputer avec un de ses frères.

\- Ne leur en veut pas. Ils ont beaucoup souffert après que tu sois parti. On... On te croyait mort Max.

 _Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max_. Il ne voulait plus de Chris, ce n'était pas lui, ça ne l'avait jamais été. C'était l'identité qu'il avait voulu prendre... Mais à présent elle lui collait à la peau. Il reprit attention quand Izzy prononça ces mots:

\- Il faut qu'on aille leur dire.

\- Non.

\- Mais-

\- Non Izzy je préfère qu'il n'y ait que toi qui sache.

\- Mais pourquoi? Pleurait-elle presque. On croyait t'avoir perdu, on a du vivre sans toi toutes ces années... On a enterré un cercueil i ans en pensant qu'on enterrait notre petit frère, notre joie de vivre. Pourquoi tu veux nous priver de ces retrouvailles?

Il lui sourit en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Parce que je vous aime justement.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Arrête ça Max! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Max n'existe plus Isabelle! Je ne suis PLUS le même!

Elle resta interdit quelques secondes où il en profita pour se retourner, dos à elle. Elle ne méritait pas de le voir comme ça, et le reste de sa famille ne le méritait pas non plus. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon.

\- Je ne suis plus cet enfant joyeux que vous connaissiez. Je suis devenu... Un tueur.

Isabelle secoua la tête négativement, ne voulant pas en croire un traitre mot. Cependant il continua:

\- Je te jure que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on a du faire avec Rhéa et les autres! Notre Etablissement est... Différente de l'Institut. J'ai tué tant de gens, eu tant de sang sur les mains que parfois j'ai honte de moi. Et j'ai seulement 15 ans tu te rends compte? Je... Je ne veux pas que vous voyez ce que je suis devenu, vous ne méritez pas un fils ou un frère comme moi.

Isabelle allait répondre que tout ça elle s'en fichait, qu'elle ne trouvait pas qu'il était une mauvaise personne, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il lui avait tellement manqué. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et partit précipitamment de la chambre.

\- Non attends!

Trop tard, il avait déjà franchi la porte.

* * *

PDV Max

Je ne peux pas. C'est la seule pensée qui surgissait dans mon esprit alors que je sortais de la chambre. Je ne peux pas faire ça... Revenir après tant d'années alors qu'ils ont fait leur deuil, alors qu'ils veulent juste avancer... Je n'imagine pas comment ils ont du souffrir en me croyant mort. Je ne peux pas leur infliger ça.

J'arriva près du QG principal et j'aperçus Rhéa, Matthew, Jace, Clary et Eva autour du même écran. J'inspira profondémment et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait: Une bonne mission bien dangereuse pour me faire tout oublier et me défouler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a? Demandai-je alors que tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

Je sentais le regard insistant de Rhéa sur moi mais je ne voulais pas la regarder. Je savais que si je croisais ses yeux j'allais craquer encore une fois. Seul Jace me répondit:

\- Une piste pour le reste du clan des Raveners. On est quasi sûrs qu'ils sont là-bas.

\- On a aussi découverts qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec ce sorcier, reprit Matthew. Et Magnus avait raison: les sorciers engagent souvent les démons Ravener pour assassiner quelqu'un. Ils ont pour cible un vampire du clan de New York. Simon le connait.

\- Alors on doit intervenir, dis-je. Où mène la piste?

\- Près du cimetière de Greenwood, à Brooklyn.

\- On y va.

\- Qu-Quoi? Mais t'es malade? On va pas se pointer comme ça à six!

\- Tu proposes quoi d'autre Rhéa? Qu'on attende bien gentiment ici?

Je m'étais décidé à lui faire face quand elle m'avait parlé et je le regrette déjà: ses yeux sont aussi rouges que les miens. Elle doit sûrement se demander aussi pourquoi j'ai pleuré... Bordel mais pourquoi je lui ai fait tant de mal... On ne se lâchait pas du regard et les autres nous regardaient mal à l'aise sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire.

\- On vous laisse deux minutes, dit finalement Eva et les autres la suivirent.

Je réalisa qu'elle et moi étions à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et mon coeur battait la chamade. J'ai connu et fréquenté beaucoup de filles, trop pour mon âge selon Eva, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'ai ressenti avec l'une d'elles ce que je ressens pour Rhéa.

C'est elle... Ca a toujours été elle.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de... Ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui est entre nous le reste. Mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que c'est presque du suicide d'aller à cette mission sans plan.

Elle me toisait la tête haute sans fléchir et malgré la tension entre nous, je ne pus retenir un sourire. Elle avait toujours été forte, parfois plus que moi... Et elle avait raison sur une chose: Matt et elle devaient souvent me calmer quand je voulais foncer dans le tas et juste défoncer des démons.

\- J'ai besoin de ça. Me défouler.

\- Et tu crois que moi non peut-être? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Rhéa...

\- Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête Chris mais je te comprends plus! Tu disparais d'un coup, tu nies tout le monde tu me... Tu...

Je voyais qu'elle était aux bords des larmes alors je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser pour la couper dans son élan. Elle se relaxa d'un seul coup et agrippa ses mains à ma nuque et mes cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, elles m'avaient manqués. Je mis mes mains sur sa taille pour nous séparer doucement, à bout de souffle.

\- Rhéa... Je suis désolé, pour tout. Et tu as raison quelque chose m'est arrivé mais je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. Ca changerait trop les choses entre nous.

\- Alors... Il y a un "nous"?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je te jure qu'après cette mission, quand on sera rentrés à Dublin on pourra parler, faire le point. Mais je ne veux pas te mêler à mes soucis maintenant.

Je partis sans même lui laisser le temps de me répondre et rejoignit les autres dans la salle d'armes. J'allai prendre mon arbalète quand une main m'arrêta le poignet:

\- Matt' pas maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Rhéa?

Il avait l'air en colère et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Moi-même je me détestais pour avoir lâchement rejeté Rhéa, alors qu'on venait de partager un moment parfait ensembles... Mais je voyais qu'en plus de la colère, il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude dans le regard de mon parabataï. Il voulait m'aider, nous aider... Mais personne ne peut m'aider dans mon cas, j'ai juste perdu 7 années avec ma famille que je ne retrouverai jamais.

\- Laisse tomber s'il te plaît, soupirai-je.

\- Chris s'il te plaît pour-

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Il écarquilla les yeux et j'attrapa rageusement mon arbalète. Je rejoignis Eva, Clary et Jace devant les portes de l'Institut.

\- On y va? Dis-je décidé à Jace.

Il hocha la tête et on partit, Matthew toujours pantelant derrière nous. J'allai devoir tout lui expliquer après la mission... Du moins si j'en reviens vivant.

* * *

Narration externe

 _Une heure plus tard..._

\- Alors Sykes... Qu'attends-tu pour me trancher la gorge avec cette épée séraphique?

Matthew maintenait Scorpio cloué au sol, sur le point de l'achever. N'importe qui aurait pu lire toute la haine dans le regard du chasseur d'ombres. Le démon cependant, jubilait malgré sa position:

\- Ah lala... Je me rappelle bien de ce regard, ton cher grand frère avait le même alors que JE l'ai tué et vu agoniser au sol.

\- Ferme ta gueule, prévint une première le blond d'une voix menaçante.

\- Ce cher Scott... Il était beaucoup trop faible, il n'avait pas les tripes pour me tue-

Le démon fut décapité d'un seul coup alors que Matthew souffla longuement. C'était fini, c'était le dernier... Pour le directeur de l'Etablissement de Dublin c'était sûrement une des missions les plus éprouvantes qu'il ait du accomplir. Mais c'était fini, plus aucun Ravener n'était à l'horizon et il avait enfin tué Scorpio. Son frère était vengé.

Il tourna subitement son regard vers Eva qui elle aussi allait bien, à une égratinure près sur le haut de son front. Il capta son regard tandis qu'elle aussi le regarda en souriant. Elle souriait car elle savait que désormais Matthew allait aller mieux.

Ils étaient simplement à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre mais c'étaient déjà quelques mètres de trop. Eva continua de lui sourire et se mit à courir vers lui.

Une fois devant lui, elle sauta dans ses bras et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent instinctivement. C'était leur premier baiser et c'était sûrement le plus beau qu'Eva ait eu de sa longue vie d'immortelle. Il la prit par la taille au point que ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol, leurs langues se cherchaient, joueuses... Ils se décollèrent et chacun avait un sourire niais aux lèvres.

\- Enfin...

\- Tu l'as dit, rit-il en collant son front contre celle de la sorcière.

\- Euh les gars... Je veux pas interrompre ce beau moment mais où est Chris?

Le dublinois regarda tout autour de lui et réalisa que Clary avait raison: Chris était hors de vue...

\- Qu- Mais... Il était là! Y a même pas 10 minutes! Je-

Matthew avait tellement focalisé son attention sur Scorpio qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'absence de Chris. Eva attrapa son portable et le porta à son oreille mais raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est sa messagerie...

"Non..." se disait mentalement le blond. Chris avait l'air tellement instable ces derniers jours qu'il prit peur... Il lâcha Eva et commença à courir à travers le cimetière dans l'espoir d'aperçevoir les cheveux bouclés de son meilleur ami mais rien...

\- Bordel il est où?!

\- Calme toi! Dit Jace en le prenant par ses épaules. Il va bien Matthew, tu aurais senti votre rune te brûler si quelque chose de grave lui serait arrivé, on va le retrouver il a sûrement du été contrôler les environs.

Jace avait vite compris que les deux adolescents n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être séparés et il comprenait parfaitement, lui-même s'inquiétant sans arrêt pour Alec.

Et le jeune Herondale essayait de ne pas montrer que lui aussi était inquiet de cette soudaine disparition. Il s'était attaché à Chris.

* * *

Clary, Eva, Jace et Matthew étaient donc retournés à l'Institut et avait prévenu tout le monde de la disparition du jeune homme. Rhéa était inconsolable et bizarrement aux yeux des autres, Isabelle aussi. Si seulement elle avait su le rattraper pour le convaincre de ne pas agir bêtement. _"Bordel il est aussi borné que Jace"_ pensa-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes.

Alec était assis aux ordinateurs du QG essayant de localiser Chris mais rien, aucune trace. Il avait déjà lancé une patrouille de shadowhunters pour fouiller la ville. Il se leva de la chaise en soupirant, tout le monde attendant ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Toujours rien. Mais ne sautons pas aux conclusions trop vite, il n'a pas du aller bien loin.

Eva continuait de serrer Rhéa dans ses bras, elle-même inquiète. Chris... Elle avait toujours préféré son vrai prénom: Max. Et quand elle était inquiète pour lui c'était la seule chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit: son petit Max... Elle l'avait vu grandir, devenir ce courageux shadowhunter mais au fond à ses yeux il resterait toujours ce petit garçon attachant et perdu. Où avait-il bien pu aller? Normalement quand on ne sait pas retrouver quelqu'un c'est qu'il était sous la protection d'un sorc-

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux et elle s'exclama:

\- JE SAIS!

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et Rhéa en avait même sursauté.

\- Alec, appelle Magnus!

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

\- Appelle le je te dis!

Alec ne comprenait pas le sens de sa requête mais finit par composer le numéro de son amant:

\- Mags' c'est moi je- QUOI? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt?

Toute l'attention était focalisée sur le plus âgé des Lightwood qui souffla de soulagement:

\- D'accord alors... Je leur dis. Prend soin de lui, je t'aime. raccrocha-t-il. Chris est chez Magnus. Il dit que Chris était fatigué et était passé chez lui puisque votre mission était Brooklyn.

\- Oh par l'Ange, souffla Eva. Je vais le tuer quand il reviendra! Comment il a pu partir sans prévenir comme ça!

* * *

Magnus venait de raccrocher et soupira longuement tout en se tournant vers le chasseur d'ombres affalé sur son canapé.

\- Tu leur as fait une grosse frayeur tu sais?

\- Je sais.

Une heure plus tôt, le jeune homme était juste débarqué dans son appartemment avec comme phrase d'entrée: J'ai besoin d'un verre! Magnus l'avait bien sûr accueilli les bras grands ouverts, et surtout parce qu'il voulait justement discuter avec ce jeune shadowhunter.

\- Tu devrais quand même rentrer à l'Institut ce soir.

\- Mmh... J'sais pas, j'aime bien tes cocktails moi!

Magnus pouffa et s'assit à ses côtés, le songeant.

\- Quoi? J'ai un truc entre les dents?

\- Pas du tout, je te regardais juste plus attentivement... Maxwell.

Chris, ou plutôt Max aurait très bien pu être surpris mais il ne l'était pas.

\- Comment tu sais? Izzy te l'a dit?

\- Non. Je pense que je m'en doute depuis la première soirée que vous avez passée ici.

\- Bien sûr, tu es le grand sorcier de Brooklyn après tout, se moqua-t-il.

\- Hey on ne se moque de mon titre jeune homme.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Max rit. C'était peut-être grâce à l'alcool mais il avait bien fait de passer chez Magnus, au moins tout ça l'éloignait de l' Institut et le sorcier pouvait le distraire comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Alors... Si ça fait depuis si longtemps que tu le sais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Alec?

\- Je ne voulais pas ré-ouvrir d'anciennes blessures. Tu te doutes que ta disparition a été très dure pour ta famille. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre et je ne t'oblige absolument pas à me le raconter, ça a du être très dur pour toi aussi. Et tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir qui tu étais toi non plus.

L'adolescent resta silencieux et le sorcier mit une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es dans une énorme mer de doutes où tu ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi faire... Tu es tellement fort pour ton âge, tu as vécu des épreuves que peu de chasseurs d'ombres arriveraient à surmonter. Mais je suis sûr aussi qu'une énorme partie de toi est heureuse parce que tu as retrouvé ta famille, tu as retrouvé cette pièce manquante dans le puzzle de ta vie. Ne la perds pas à nouveau.

Plus Magnus parlait, plus Max se rendait compte qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, il sentait que quelque chose manquait et il savait que seule sa mémoire arriverait à retrouver ce quelque chose. Ce quelque chose... C'est sa famille, son idendité. Les Lightwoods.

\- Mon frère a de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Oui je sais, il fallait bien que j'illumine un peu sa sombre vie de néphilim avec mes paillettes!

Les deux hommes partirent dans un grand fou rire où Max put réfléchir et parler à quelqu'un sans aucune crainte durant au moins une soirée.

* * *

 _3 jours plus tard..._

PDV Isabelle

3 jours, 72 heures... 3 putains de jours que je sais tout, que j'ai retrouvé mon petit frère et rien. Pas de discussion, ni rien pouvant mener à un changement radical dans ma famille pour la simple et unique raison qu'il refuse toujours de tout dire aux autres! Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez Magnus, il avait l'air d'aller mieux certes mais il ne me parle pas. Pas comme le frère que je viens de retrouver en tout cas non, il me parle juste encore en tant que Chris comme avec tout le monde.

J'aimerais que les autres sachent mais c'est à lui de décider... Je ne peux pas faire ça à sa place. En ce moment-même nous sommes tous dans le dojo en train de nous entraîner et je le vois avec Alec faire de la lutte. Si seulement il savait que c'était avec notre petit frère qu'il se battait...

Narration externe (toujours au même moment...)

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Alec.

\- Rien du tout, répondit le jeune homme mais qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol.

\- Alors pourquoi j'arrive aussi facilement à te battre aujourd'hui?

\- Faut croire que c'est ton jour de chance.

\- Et pas le tien visiblement.

\- Lâche moi Alec, dit-il en se revenant du tatami mais Alec le retint par le bras.

\- On a pas fini.

\- Moi si, j'ai fini. J'en ai fini avec vous tous même! Je me casse!

\- Hey!

Le plus âgé le retint par le bras mais pas d'un geste attaquant, il était juste inquiet.

\- Chris si y a un problème tu peux en parler, pas la peine de t'en prendre à nous.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Pas dans mon Institut, répondit durement Alec.

\- Ton Institut hein!

Max s'était retourné face à Alec. Face à son frère. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais toute sa colère et sa frustration ressortirent. Isabelle s'était rapprochée et Jace se retenait de s'en mêler.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense Alec? Que cette Institut c'est tout ce qui t'importe! Qu'il n'y a que ça dans ta vie! T'as une famille, un homme qui t'aime alors pourquoi tu me casses le cul avec ta putain d'Institut? Sors un peu de ton monde où il n'y a que ton devoir de Shadowhunter!

\- Pour qui tu te prends? S'emporta Alec.

Il fulminait à présent et ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Chris s'était emporté pour rien au départ.

\- Tu ne me connais pas! Alors ne me juge surtout pas si tu ne veux pas que je te cloue au sol pour de bon cette fois-ci!

\- SI JUSTEMENT! Je te connais Alec!

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils perdu, tandis que l'adolescent tremblait de tous ses membres, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Arrêtez maintenant c'est fini, intervint Isabelle en prenant le jeune homme à part dans ses bras.

\- Tu le défends maintenant?!

\- Mais enfin Alec _regarde le_!

\- Quoi?

Le bouclé le regardait fixement mais Alec, aveuglé par la confusion ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Alec regarde le.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu v-

\- REGARDE LE! Hurla Isabelle se tenant derrière Chris, une main sur son épaule.

Alec finit par regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils plusieurs fois tout en fixant ces pupilles remplies de larmes. Mais il connaissait ces yeux... Et soudain son visage se décomposa. Ces yeux gris-hazel... Comment- Non.

Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Sa respiration se fit haletante. Non. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Non... Alec recula mais fut arrêté par une table à laquelle il s'agrippa. Il se retourna ne voulant plus affronter ces yeux... Ces yeux qu'ils n'avait pas reconnu. Chr- il ne savait même plus comment l'appeler. Mais _il_ pleurait dans les bras d'Isabelle et Alec lui-même ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Jace quant à lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait réalisé lui aussi... Et il se sentait tellement coupable pour l'attitude qu'il avait eu. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à lui-même, à ses craintes et à sa culpabilité maintenant et laisser son frère comme cela. Laisser _ses frères_ comme cela. Il alla près qui n'osait plus se retourner.

\- Alec...

\- Je suis un abruti...

\- Alec...

\- Quel monstre je suis devenu pour ne pas reconnaître mon propre frère...?

Jace décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il fit signe à Isabelle que son autre frère avait besoin d'elle et laissa le plus jeune à contre coeur pour faire sortir Alec. Il avait définitivement besoin de prendre l'air.

Ne restaient que Jace et Chris... Ou plutôt Max. Car Jace l'avait reconnu désormais. Ces cheveux qui avaient bouclés depuis le temps, sa musculature qui s'était développé mais surtout ces yeux gris-hazel qui étaient tellement rieurs autrefrois. Le plus jeune avait essuyé ses larmes et confronta son frère adoptif du regard sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Jace lui était saisi par l'émotion. Devait-il le serrer dans ses bras? Le questionner sur comment avait-il survécu? Puis il se rappela de cette tragique histoire d'amnésie dont lui avait parlé Alec... C'est juste impossible à réaliser, à croire. C'était juste fou.

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il prononça ces mots:

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés... Tu m'avais enguirlandé parce que j'avais touché à tes mangas.

Max eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement.

\- Tu les lisais tout le temps... Comment ça s'appelait déjà?

\- Angel Sanctuary.

\- Oui... Si-si j'avais su ce jour-là que c'était la dernière fois qu'on se parlait... J'aurais...

Jace ne put terminer sa phrase et un seul regard suffit aux deux hommes pour se jeter dans les bras de l'autre.

Jace n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Max qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

FIN.


	9. Chapter 9

PDV Alec

C'est lui. C'est mon frère. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le reconnaître? Je l'aime depuis sa naissance, depuis que sa petite main de nouveau-né s'est agrippé à mon doigt d'enfant. Depuis ce jour je m'étais promis de le protéger nuit et jour... Mais j'ai lamentablement échoué et à cause de moi il avait perdu tous ses souvenirs, toute sa vie... Je suis le pire grande frère au monde.

Ma respiration se faisait irrégulière, ma vue était floue à cause des larmes et de la crise de panique qui me saisissait et mes jambes étaient flageolantes. J'aurais pu m'effondrer à tout moment si Izzy ne me tenait pas fermement. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'Institut, je me laissa tomber sur les marches du perron.

\- C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible...

\- Alec...

\- Depuis quand tu le sais? La coupai-je subitement.

\- Pas longtemps.

\- Pas longtemps?! Dans tous les cas tu n'aurais pas pu m'en parler dès que tu l'as su? Histoire que je ne fasse pas de crise d'angoisse!

\- J'étais sous le choc moi aussi Alec et il ne voulait pas que j'en parle alors je n'ai rien dit!

\- Super quelle bonne idée, après tout c'est le genre de choses à garder pour soi n'est-ce pas, ironisai-je énervé.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi tu sais très bien que je suis aussi affectée que toi dans cette histoire, on l'est TOUS!

Je voyais des larmes perler sur ses joues et habituellement je me serais précipité pour la consoler car je déteste voir ma petite soeur pleurer mais j'étais aveuglé par trop d'émotions: la tristesse, la confusion, la colère... Mais je n'étais pas en colère contre Izzy et encore moins Max. J'étais en colère contre moi-même.

\- Ne va pas me dire que... Que tu ne t'en doutais pas, continua-t-elle en pleurant. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu de doutes en le voyant, en voyant la ressemblance, ses yeux... Au fond de toi tu le SAVAIS AUSSI! TU T'EN DOUTAIS!

\- OUI JE M'EN DOUTAIS! Hurlai-je. Mais j'enfouissais mes doutes au fond de moi, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que ça aurait fait trop mal si ça avait été faux. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir toi ou Jace. Et puis merde Isabelle comprend moi le frère qu'on croyait mort était devant nous i minutes. COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE REAGISSE BORDEL?!

Heureusement que les terrestres ne pouvaient pas nous voir parce qu'ils se seraient sûrement demandé qu'est-ce que deux personnes en larmes font devant une église abandonnée à hurler. Car oui, mes larmes coulaient à flot cette fois, je sanglotais même, sans savoir m'arrêter.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir... M'en aller d'ici. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à Brooklyn. Izzy ne me rattrapa même pas.

* * *

Narration externe

\- J'avais dit à Isabelle que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Jace et Max étaient partis s'installer sur la pelouse à l'arrière de l'Institut, près de la serre. Le soleil brillait mais les pensées du jeune homme beaucoup moins.

\- Il nous faut du temps Max.

Cela faisait bizarre pour Jace de l'appeler ainsi... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il a presque détesté ce jeune homme durant ces dernières semaines alors qu'il est son petit frère, celui qu'il avait vu grandir durant les premières années de sa vie.

\- Je me demande si c'était pas mieux quand je ne me rappelais de rien. Ca aurait... Moins compliqué les choses.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Il faut juste qu'Alec en particulier, s'y fasse.

\- Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça?

\- Honnêtement? Je suis complètement largué tout en me reconnaissant il y a quelques années, quand j'ai appris d'où je venais.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit Valentin qui t'ait élevé. Tu n'es tellement pas comme lui Jace.

Le blond sourit car par l'ange, même après des années cela faisait du bien à entendre.

\- Je suis un Herondale et je suis fier de l'être. Mais j'ai grandi ici avec vous et je me considère aussi comme un Lightwood. Et toi aussi tu en es un. Un _vrai_.

Max voulait le croire sur parole mais maintenant sa mémoire de retour, il doutait de lui plus que jamais. Jace connaissait ce sentiment et devinait très bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Je peux te poser une question? Rhéa, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

Max était étonné de la question et comme si il tenait ça d'Alec, il se mit à rougir ce qui fit rire Jace.

\- Y a pas de honte à avoir! Ca se voit et en plus elle est très jolie.

\- Bon... Le rapport avec tout ça?

\- Le rapport c'est justement l'amour Max. Rhéa est pour toi ce qu'Alec et Clary représentent à mes yeux. Quand je suis arrivé chez les Lightwood après la mort de mon... père (il cracha sur ce mot) je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit parce que je finirai par souffrir. Alec a su fissurer cette carapace. Et quand j'ai connu Clary, elle, elle l'a carrément détruite. Je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour toi.

\- Oui... Ca l'est. Toute ma vie d'amnésique je me suis toujours dit que tout ce qui comptait c'était ma famille adoptive les Oflyng, Rhéa, Matthew et Eva. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance car ils étaient comme la famille que je croyais avoir perdu. Mais maintenant...

\- Tu as retrouvé ta vraie famille.

\- Oui... Mais je ne sais pas si j'y ai toujours ma place.

* * *

Magnus buvait tranquillement un verre de whisky pur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas passé à l'Institut et bien que son Alexander lui manquait ces temps-ci, il était surtout inquiet pour le dernier des Lightwoods. Max Lightwood. Chris Oflyng. Comment l'appeler désormais? Selon le sorcier, ce jeune homme avait le coeur aussi pur que celui de son frère mais se sentait tout simplement perdu. Complètement paumé même. Et puis comment réagiront les autres quand ils apprendront la vé-

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées à cause d'un soudain vacarme. Quelqu'un toquyait frénétiquement à sa porte d'un air urgent ce qui encouragea le sorcier à se dépêcher d'ouvrir. Il fit face à Alec et allait lui demander pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé sa clé, mais se ravisa de suite en voyant l'état de son amant: il était frigorifié et tremblait mais pas seulement à cause du froid, il sanglotait à grosses larmes. Magnus était plus qu'inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça c'était à cause de...

\- Max? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Pour réponse, Alec se jeta dans ses bras et Magnus comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Il commença des caresses sur son dos pourle calmer tout en refermant la porte. Il berça Alec jusqu'au canapé:

\- Shh... Je suis là mon amour ça va aller Alexander... Je te promets que ça va aller.

Et Magnus allait s'assurer qu'Alec aille bien, que les Lightwoods surmontent cette épreuve, qu'ils reconstruisent la famille qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu. Il avait fallu énormément de temps à Alec pour mettre de côté ses insécurités, que Magnus le rassure en lui disant des milliers de fois que tout n'était pas de sa faute.

Le sorcier sut que cette soirée et la nuit qui suivait, allaient être longues. Mais il s'en fichait complètement, il ferait tout pour Alec.

* * *

\- C'est juste... Dingue cette histoire.

\- Tu l'as dit. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il retrouve la mémoire mais là c'est trop brutal pour lui, soupira Matthew inquiet.

Lui, Eva et Rhéa étaient visiblement inquiets pour leur ami et ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. A vrai dire ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps ou l'occasion de le voir depuis cette révélation dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Alors... C'est pas du délire il est... vraiment un Lightwood?

\- Oui. Max Lightwood...

Matthew se tourna vers Rhéa assise et en pleine lecture. Il soupira bruyamment et lui arracha son livre:

\- Hey! C'est quoi ton problème?

\- Mon problème? C'est plutôt à toi que j'ai envie de poser cette question, ton meilleur ami vient de retrouver sa mémoire et surtout sa famille et toi tu restes assise zen à lire un livre?!

\- Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami.

Matt, choqué par ses propos, alla répliquer quand elle le coupa:

\- C'est le mec que j'aime. Il est plus que mon meilleur ami et il l'a toujours été. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne fais rien? Parce qu'il a besoin de temps pour lui, pour sa famille, celle qu'il a cru morte pendant des années. Je suis inquiète aussi et je me retiens de toutes mes forces d'aller le voir et lui parler mais c'est nécessaire.

Ses deux amis restèrent silencieux et lentement la blonde reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Après sa discussion avec Jace, Max se sentait prêt à aller parler à Alec mais Isabelle l'informa qu'il était parti de l'Institut. Sûrement chez Magnus, pensa-t-il.

Il erra quelques instants dans les couloirs et arriva bientôt devant une porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son ancienne chambre. La porte était fermée mais il utilisa sa stèle pour la dévérouiller.

Quand il rentra, un surplus d'émotions le prit au point qu'il dut retenir ses mains de trembler. Tout était comme dans son souvenir: il y avait toujours son petit lit d'enfant face à la fenêtre (il se rappela à quel point il détestait se faire réveiller par le soleil), son bureau qu'il avait longtemps maudit pour y avoir passé des heures à étudier ses runes, une simple garde-robe et une étagère avec des tonnes de mangas et de comics. Rien n'avait changé... Il remarqua juste une chose: un énorme cadre pêle-mèle avec pleins de photos de lui avec sa famille... Il y en avait même une avec Clary et Simon quand ils lui apprenaient à lire un manga dans le bon sens. Il le prit en mains pour mieux regarder les photos

\- C'est Clary et Izzy qui l'ont fait.

Il sursauta surpris et son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort quand il réalisa que c'était Alec. Alec, les yeux rouges et les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude. On dirait qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Les deux frères se contemplèrent sans rompre le mutisme qui s'était installé. Aucun des deux ne savaient que dire ou que faire... Max avait l'habitude de faire ce geste nerveux qui était de jouer avec son piercing, le faisant claquer contre ses dents mais même là il n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit. Alec prit cependant la parole:

\- C'est dingue parce qu'en venant ici j'avais préparé des mots adéquats dans ma tête, comme un discours mais... Tout s'est volatilisé. Je... Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors ne dis rien... Je sais que tout ça parait fou et totalement irréel mais c'est réel Alec. C'est-C'est moi, Max. Ton petit frère. Et... Je t'aime Alec, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Un sourire magnifique prit place sur le visage du plus grand qui fonça serrer le plus jeune dans ses bras. Et cette étreinte fut comme un soulagement total, une libération d'un poids qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait vu le cadavre soi-disant mort de son petit frère de 9 ans. Il sentit des larmes couler sur son t-shirt et le corps de Max trembler contre lui et chacun s'accrochait à l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois.

\- J'ai cru que tu me détesterais pour ne pas t'avoir protégé...

\- Jamais jamais! J'étais juste un enfant mais je-je vous aimais! Je vous aime vous m'avez tellement manqué...

Les deux frères finirent par se séparer et Alec essuya les larmes qui coulait sur le visage de son cadet qui sourit à ce geste. Alec était définitivement l'aîné. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le petit lit d'enfant.

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti tout de suite après ce qui s'est passé.

\- Alec c'est okay...

\- Non c'est pas okay. J'ai juste laissé mes insécurités et ma peur tout envahir alors que je devais être là pour qu'on discute, pour qu'on ait ces retrouvailles. Je suis désolé.

Max lui mit une main rassurante sur son épaule bien qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout son frère et lui avaient eu ce même réflèxe de fuir quand ils ont su la vérité, le temps de réfléchir. Ce qui comptait maintenant était l'instant présent et ce qu'Alec avait dit plus tôt le perturbait:

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cru que je te détesterais?

Alec soupira longuement car la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec Magnus à propos de tout ça lui revint soudain en tête

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _La crise de larmes d'Alec s'était finalement calmé et il était actuellement logé dans les bras de son cher et tendre qui continuait de lui faire des caresses détendantes._

 _\- Bien que j'aimerais te garder dans mes bras pour toujours tu sais que tu vas devoir aller lui parler pas vrai?_

 _\- Oui. J'ai peur Magnus._

 _\- Mon amour regarde moi s'il te plaît._

 _Alec se redressa et regarda les beaux yeux du sorcier qui le fixaient d'un air sérieux:_

 _\- I ans je t'ai retrouvé dans le même état, en larmes parce que tu croyais avoir perdu ton frère et surtout parce que tu croyais qu'il ne t'aimait pas, qu'il avait toujours préféré Jace et Isabelle, que tu ne comptais pas pour lui. Laisse moi te dire que j'ai beau ne jamais vraiment avoir eu de famille, vous les Lightwood, du moins votre génération, en est une. Vous êtes sûrement les frères et soeurs les plus soudés que je connaisse. Ton frère t'aime Alexander et tu sais comment je le sais? Parce que j'avais reconnu Max, désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Mais je n'étais pas sûr et je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. L'autre jour quand il est venu chez moi et qu'on a parlé j'ai bien vu le regard qu'il avait quand il parlait de toi... Ca c'était de l'amour pur et dur. Mais si je sais aussi qu'il t'aime c'est parce que TOI tu l'aimes. Et tu es sûrement la personne la plus loyale et aimante envers sa famille que je n'ai jamais vue._

 _ **FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

\- Mais... Enfin Alec bien sûr que je t'aime! Comment tu as pu penser cela?

Le brun baissa la tête honteux et le bouclé continua sur sa lancée:

\- C'est vrai qu'à l'époque je voyais Jace comme le soldat, le warrior prêt à tout mais je n'ai jamais eu de préférences je te jure. Pour moi tu étais le grand frère bienveillant, tu étais même un des seuls à ne pas me considérer comme un petit garçon incompréhensif, tu étais celui qui arrivait à me protéger de ce monde tout en essayant de m'y intégrer. Jamais je ne te détesterais...

Des années de souffrance s'enlevaient des épaules d'Alec en entendant ces mots. Il souriait, heureux et en paix avec lui-même bien que quelque chose d'autre le tracassait...

\- Et... Même si ce frère bienveillant est homosexuel?

Max dut retenir un rire à cette phrase:

\- Tu rigoles j'espère? Vous croyiez vraiment que j'étais un idiot ou quoi? Même à cet âge je savais très bien que tu n'aimais pas les filles et ça m'allait très bien. T'étais amoureux de Jace en plus non?

\- Pas vraiment, rit Alec à son tour. Il a été celui qui m'a fait réalisé que j'aimais les garçons mais... Je pense que c'était plus de l'admiration et un amour fraternel qu'autre chose. Tandis qu'avec Magnus...

\- Vous êtes trooooop adorables!

\- Izzy sors de ce corps, dit l'aîné en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux rirent en sachant que leur soeur aurait forcément ce genre de réaction mais Max reprit tout de même un air plus sérieux, un sourire aux lèvres:

\- Mais pour répondre plus franchement à ta question, je suis fier de toi frangin. Avoir les couilles d'assumer que t'aimes les hommes et en plus une créature obscure c'est juste épatant. J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois heureux...

Alec sourit, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes encore mais un bruit dans le couloir les alerta qu'ils reconnurent comme celui de l'ascenseur.

Max et Alec sortirent donc de la chambre et le plus jeune se figea en voyant qui venait d'arriver:

Maryse Lightwood... Sa mère.

FIN. (La suite demain matin les cocos!)


	10. Chapter 10

\- Maman? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dit Isabelle qui arriva en compagnie de Jace alors que Max et Alec n'avaient pas bougé.

Max était figé sur place, c'était à peine si il clignait des yeux. Maryse le songea curieusement puis étreignit son fils adoptif et sa fille avant de répondre à celle-ci:

\- J'ai été envoyé par l'Enclave pour voir comment se portaient les missions ici, le niveau de démons a l'air d'avoir baissé. Et puis si je n'ai plus le droit de voir comment se porte mes enfants.

Des flashbacks revenaient les uns après les autres dans la tête du bouclé: le sourire de sa mère, la berceuse française qu'elle lui chantait quand il faisait des cauchemars, son air sévère quand il n'était pas attentif à ses cours de shadowhunter... Son coeur battait à tout rompre et accéléra d'avantage quand sa mère se tourna vers elle:

\- Je vois que ce jeune homme et ses amis sont toujours parmi nous.

Maryse le toisa de haut en bas avec ennui. Il est vrai qu'au départ quand elle était encore là, l'arrivée du clan de Dublin n'avait pas fait très bonne impression. Mais malgré ça, Max se sentit blessé... Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il s'enfuit avant de pouvoir donner une quelconque réponse sous le regard inquiet de ses frères et soeurs et celui incrédule de Maryse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce garçon?

\- Maryse... Viens avec moi je dois te parler, dit Jace d'un air sérieux.

Le blond fit un regard aux deux autres pour leur faire comprendre d'aller s'occuper de Max et chacun se dispersa rapidement.

Izzy et Alec se regardèrent d'un air sceptique... Max avait manqué beaucoup de choses en quelques années et ses aînés allaient devoir lui expliquer des choses pas très chouettes à entendre.

* * *

-... ensuite papa est devenu le nouvel Inquisiteur.

Max était assis sur le lit d'Alec au milieu de ce dernier et de sa soeur. Elle faisait des gestes tendres sur son dos comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour le rassurer. Le bouclé regardait le sol et jouait avec ses mains.

\- Donc... Ils ont divorcé après ma "mort"?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas ta faute mon coeur, rassura Izzy. Je pense que leur couple avait déjà des soucis bien avant que l'un d'entre nous ne naisse... Et la liaison de papa n'a rien arrangé.

\- Oui mais justement papa a arrêté de voir cette femme parce que j'allais naître... J'ai l'imrpression que c'est moi qui les ait contraint à rester ensembles contre leur gré...

\- Max tu n'étais qu'un enfant, dit Alec. Je sais à quel point tu détestais quand tu étais mis de côté à cause de ça mais tu comprends maintenant que c'est pas plus mal. Nous non plus on était pas au courant de certaines choses.

\- J'arrive pas à croire non plus qu'ils ont fait parti du Cercle...

\- Ca a sûrement été le plus dur à avaler crois-moi. Juste... Retiens que nos parents n'ont pas toujours été les meilleurs du monde et qu'ils ont fait des erreurs monumentales mais qu'ils nous aiment d'accord? Ils essayaient seulement de nous protéger en nous cachant la vérité.

\- Je pense que même si tout ça est dur à digérer je ne leur en veux pas. J'ai pas envie de leur en vouloir alors que je viens à peine de les retrouver... De vous retrouver, rajouta-t-il en souriant. Et puis... Je pense qu'il faudra que je vous parle aussi de certaines choses que j'ai faites et dont je ne me sens pas très fier...

Izzy et Alec froncèrent tout deux les sourcils et allèrent lui en demander plus quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement les faisant sursauter. Jace se tenait à l'avant tandis que Maryse, le visage livide, restait derrière lui.

Elle savait désormais... Jace a du tout lui raconter. Le blond prit délicatement le bras de sa mère adoptive pour la pousser à avancer, Max se leva et s'avança, hésitant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire comme quand Alec, Jace et Izzy ont appris la vérité. C'était le genre de situation où on ne savait plus répondre de soi.

Maryse continuait de le fixer, la bouche entrouverte et l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Une fois qu'ils furent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle prit délicatement son visage en coupe et l'observa attentivement. Max la laissait faire, immobile et pris de toutes sortes d'émotions.

Maryse passa sa main dans ses boucles châtains et quand elle croisa ce regard gris-hazel, elle sut que Jace ne mentait pas, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur, c'était impossible à croire mais c'était bien vrai...

\- Mon fils...

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle remit ses deux mains sur celles du jeune homme tout en les caressant tendrement. Les yeux de Max étaient brillants de larmes eux aussi, et il prononça ces mots que Maryse ne pensait ne jamais ré-entendre:

\- Bonjour maman.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle le serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Ses trois autres enfants regardaient cette scène, un grand sourire au visage. Maryse avait l'impression de rêver tellement c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant son petit garçon était bien devant elle mais ce n'était plus le petit qu'elle avait cru mort. Devant elle se tenait un adolescent magnifique, mais surtout c'était un homme.

* * *

Sous l'accord de son petit frère, Isabelle décida d'appeler son père et préféra s'isoler pour tout lui raconter, histoire qu'il sache tout en venant. Robert ne voulait pas y croire mais sa fille avait l'air tellement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait qu'il était décidé et avait débarqué en vitesse d'Idris.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, tous ses enfants et son ex-femme l'attendaient devant. Contrairement à Maryse, quand il croisa le regard du plus jeune il sut. Comme Izzy qui avait eu cette impression de "déja vu" quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sauf que lui le savait, on lui avait dit. Et désormais il y croyait.

Max quant à lui était dans tous ses états mais cet instant fut différent des autres car ça y'est, son père était là, sa famille était au _complet_.

\- Il faut qu'on m'explique, ce-ce n'est pas possible! Je-je veux dire... Je ne suis pas fou... J'ai vu ton corps sans vie mais pourtant tu es là, c'est toi je le sais, je le vois... Mon fils...

Les Lightwood étaient d'habitude à ne jamais montrer leurs émotions et pourtant Robert Lightwood serrait son fils Max alors que celui-ci pleurait pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Tout le monde dans l'Institut regardait cette scène avec entrain. Avec curiosité pour certains et avec émotion pour Clary, Simon, Eva, Rhéa, et Matthew.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer je vous le jure, tout ce dont je me souviens, ma vie, on va comprendre ensembles je te le jure papa mais pour l'instant... Je veux juste retrouver ma famille.

Leur étreinte ne s'était toujours pas rompu et bientôt Isabelle, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres les rejoignit suivi de Maryse, Alec et en dernier Jace. Ce genre d'effusion d'affection ne leur était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Quand ils se séparèrent tous, Max vit ses amis lui sourire et son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage. Il se précipita vers eux et les ramena auprès de ses parents.

\- J'crois qu'il faut aussi que je vous présente les gens importants dans ma vie pour que vous la compreniez, s'exclama-t-il tout heureux en attirant Matthew par les épaules. Lui c'est Matthew mon parabataï, là c'est Eva ma meilleure amie et la meilleure sorcière au monde! Et...

Rhéa était juste à côté de lui et le regardait avec... Espoir? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses yeux qu'il aimait tant... Alors, toujours son regard plongé il prit sa main et la serra doucement.

\- Elle c'est Rhéa. Ma petite-amie.

Izzy retint un petit gloussement excité et cela fit rire tout le monde, surtout leurs parents. Une partie d'eux était triste d'avoir manqué tant de choses mais une autre était heureuse de voir le bel homme que leur fils était devenu.

* * *

\- L'ECOUTEZ PAS IL RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI!

\- Je vous promets que c'est vrai! Rit Matthew à pleine voix. Il a pris son arbalète, il est monté sur l'estrade et il a visé le cul de l'ancien directeur de l'Etablissement!

Tout ce petit monde était rassemblé dans la grande cuisine de l'Institut et Matthew se faisait un plaisir de raconter certains moments embarrassants du plus jeune des Lightwoods. Clary, Simon et Magnus les avaient rejoints et tout le monde se délectait de ce moment humoristique.

\- Je pense que le pire c'est quand même que son parabataï ait été élu comme directeur juste après, rit Rhéa.

\- Tu es le directeur de votre Institut donc? Mais quel âge as-tu? Demanda Robert étonné.

\- Je vais avoir 18 ans dans quelques semaines. Et c'est souvent comme ça que fonctionnent les Instituts et Etablissements irlandais: ils choisissent les plus jeunes pour savoir si on est aptes à diriger.

\- C'est quasi suicidaire, dit le dernier des Herondale.

\- Yep mais Matt fait un super directeur, sourit sa petite-amie et elle reçut un sourire du blond en guise de remerciement.

Alors que Maryse et Robert discutaient avec Matthew pour en savoir plus sur l'Etablissement, Rhéa et Max étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Isabelle qui était dans les bras de Simon, chuchota à Jace:

\- Tu me dois 20$ Herondale! Je t'avais dit qu'ils termineraient ensembles!

\- Arnaqueuse, grogna celui-ci.

\- Quoi? Vous aviez parié sur nous? Demanda Max.

\- Oui et Jace avait parié 20$ que vous étiez définitivement perdus dans la friendzone. Magnus réjouis-toi tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner chez MAC pour voir quel nouveau rouge à lèvres je devrais acheter.

\- Avec plaisir ma chère, je commence à être en rupture de stock de paillettes de toute façon.

\- Tu as encore un placard entier, soupira son petit-ami.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel et tout le monde rit dans cette bonne ambiance. Clary avait sa tête plongée dans celle de son amoureux, Isabelle était toujours assise dans les bras de Simon, et Magnus et Eva s'efforçaient d'expliquer à Alec ô combien les paillettes étaient la meilleure chose au monde.

Rhéa et Max s'étaient éloignés un instant, toujours main dans la main.

\- Alors... C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à ta famille tout à l'heure? Je suis ta petite-amie?

\- Yep. Enfin... Si t'es okay avec ça?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis, sourit-elle.

Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et elle le prolongea sans hésitation.

\- J'espère au moins que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques Chase.

\- Oh oui t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis la seule qui sache te gérer... Lightwood.

Le sourire de Max doubla et il embrassa la blonde tout en la serrant contre son torse. Elle était à lui maintenant, à lui seul.

* * *

Il était presque 23h et pourtant les Lightwoods restaient éveillés. Magnus, Clary, Simon, Eva, Matthew et Rhéa avaient décidés de laisser la famille tranquille, histoire qu'ils se retrouvent un peu. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre d'Alec puisque c'était la plus spacieuse. Isabelle et Alec étaient appuyés contre la tête de lit, Jace était allongé sur le lit de toute sa longueur et Max était au milieu d'eux tous avec sa tête sur les genoux d'Isabelle qui caressait ses cheveux bouclés. Maryse et Robert étaient quant à eux assis sur le canapé juste à côté du lit.

\- C'est dingue comment tes cheveux ont bouclés! Dit la brune qui ne se lassait pas de les caresser.

\- Urgh m'en parle pas j'avais un mal fou à les dompter, je m'étais mis à les lisser à un moment donné.

\- C'est pas vrai? Rit le seul blond de la patrie.

\- Connaissant Matt' et Eva, ils aiment tellement m'emmerder qu'ils vont sûrement un jour vous montrer une photo de ce massacre capillaire.

\- A quel âge Matthew et toi êtes devenus parabataï? Demanda Robert.

\- 12 ans mais on se connaît depuis qu'on en a 10. Il a toujours été là pour moi alors c'était comme une évidence.

\- Et quand est-il de cette charmante jeune fille? Demanda Maryse. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles?

\- Rhéa, rougit-il. Hum... En faites ça fait officiellement depuis aujourd'hui. Mais disons que les sentiments ont toujours été là. En faites en y réfléchissant... Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

\- Et c'était quand?

\- Le jour de mon réveil... Quand on est arrivé en Irlande. On était dans un énorme camion délabré avec d'autres enfants. Certains étaient plus âgés et avaient déjà leurs premières runes, d'autres étaient en larmes et ne comprenaient pas ce qui passait. Quand la porte du camion s'est ouverte, tous les enfants y sont sortis en courant et dans la foulée je suis tombé. J'étais complètement paumé et je m'étais réveillé seulement quelques heures auparavant alors je n'avais même pas la force de me relever. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, on me marchait même dessus. Puis j'ai vu une petite fille de mon âge me tendre la main et me relever avec force. C'était Rhéa.

Toute sa famille était restée silencieuse pendant son récit et personne n'osait ajouter quoique ce soit mais pourtant Max n'avait pas l'air triste, au contraire il souriait. Comme si c'était un souvenir heureux.

\- Depuis ce jour-là on ne s'est plus jamais séparés. On a été dans le même orphelinat et on était tellement inséparables et renfermés sur nous-même qu'on a du nous trouver des familles adoptives habitant dans le même quartier.

\- Et... Comment ils sont? Ta... Famille adoptive je veux dire? Demanda sa soeur avec hésitation.

\- A vrai dire on est que 3. J'ai une mère adoptive Fiona et une petite soeur de 9 ans, Nina. Il va falloir que je l'appelle d'ailleurs, elle m'engueule à chaque fois que je pars loin, dit le plus jeune en riant.

\- Et ils prennent bien soin de toi hein? Je veux dire...

\- Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont géniaux et ils m'ont en quelques sortes sauvé la vie tu sais.

Maryse sourit et alla embrasser le front de son fils tendrement.

\- Dans ce cas mon devoir de mère est accompli pour l'instant et je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille. Cette journée est déjà un miracle à ses yeux.

Robert étreignit son fils lui aussi et les deux ex-époux allèrent se coucher en laissant leurs enfants dans la chambre tout seuls. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, ils s'accordèrent un dernier regard vers le grand lit où tous leurs enfants discutaient et riaient.

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver... Il a tellement grandi. Il est magnifique.

\- On a fait de magnifiques enfants tout de même?

Maryse gloussa et acquiesça en souhaitant bonne nuit à son ex-mari. Du côté de Max, Jace, Alec et Izzy ils étaient toujours calés confortablement dans le lit:

\- Rassurez-moi on ne va pas dormir maintenant nous pas vrai? Parce que maintenant que je suis là il y a des choses dont il va falloir parler! Comme de vos chéris et chérie tiens, vous avez besoin de ma bénédiction.

\- Hein? Comment ça? S'écria Izzy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais big sis' que j'allais laisser passer ça d'un coup? Bien que Simon, Clary et Magnus sont adorables il va falloir qu'ils passent tous mon interrogatoire pour savoir s'ils peuvent vous fréquenter.

Les trois plus âgés éclatèrent de rire, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé leur petit frère aussi protecteur.

\- Il va falloir que tu te dépêches pour l'interrogatoire de Magnus alors, parce qu'il compte être officiellement de la famille pour bientôt.

\- QUOI?! TU VAS DEMANDER MAGNUS EN MARIAGE C'EST SERIEUX?

\- Par l'ange Max moins fort! Il aurait pu t'entendre de Brooklyn!

\- Mais pourquoi je suis au courant que maintenant moi? Okay on s'est retrouvés qu'aujourd'hui mais quand même! C'est super mais hey comme il va devenir mon beau-frère tu crois que je pourrais utiliser son nom pour rentrer en boîte plus facilement?

\- Même pas en rêve, t'es trop jeune d'abord!

Izzy et Jace rirent aux éclats et leur discussion se prolongea jusqu'à l'aube. Ils s'étaient tous endormis dans le même lit et bien qu'il se sentit un peu courbaturé le lendemain, Max était sûr de ne jamais avoir aussi bien dormi. Ca lui rappelait ces nuits où il faisait des cauchemars et où un de ses trois aînés venaient le border pour le rendormir.

Il décida de ne pas réveiller ses frères et soeur et s'enleva délicatement des bras d'Izzy avant de se relever du lit. A peine sorti de la chambre, il tomba sur Matthew.

\- Hey mec ça va?

Le blond avait une mine désolée et cela inquiétait le bouclé.

\- Matt'... Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

\- J'ai eu un message de l'Enclave... Max, notre affectation ici se termine, on doit rentrer en Irlande.

FIN.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Qu-quoi? Mais... Matthew je peux pas! Pas maintenant je viens juste de-

\- Je sais je sais et je te rassure j'ai déjà repoussé le délai de quelques jours, on était censés rentrer demain à l'origine.

Max soupira de soulagement et remercia intérieurement l'ange Raziel de lui avoir donné un parabataï aussi prévenant.

\- Et... Quelques jours ça veut dire?

\- On repart à la fin de cette semaine.

On était lundi. Cela ne laissait donc que 4 jours à Max pour passer du temps avec la famille biologique qu'il venait à peine de retrouver.

* * *

Annoncer cela à sa famille avait sûrement été une des plus dures choses qu'il ait du à faire. Tous se rendaient compte à quel point le temps leur était précieux car même si ce ne seront pas des adieux, ce seront des au revoir et cette simple pensée donnait envie à chacun d'entre eux d'enchaîner le plus jeune à l'Institut pour ne plus jamais le perdre.

Mais chacun finit également par se résigner car ils savaient que c'était impossible: Max appartenait à une autre Institut, un autre pays et aussi une nouvelle famille.

\- Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, à partir de maintenant plus de larmes, ma fierté en a assez fait coulées, déclara-t-il avec un rire sans joie. Je veux juste profiter de vous le plus possible. Et puis je reviendrai souvent hein? Grâce aux portails d'Eva et Magnus ce sera facile et vous venez à Dublin quand vous voulez.

\- Tu nous feras visiter? Sourit Isabelle qui retenait ses larmes.

\- Bien sûr!

Ses parents hochèrent la tête, signe qu'ils étaient d'accord et tous retrouvèrent le sourire.

\- Oh au faites tu me dois un combat singulier, dit soudain Jace pour remonter l'humeur de la pièce.

\- Comment ça?

\- Alec m'a dit que tu avais réussi à le battre avec ton arbalète et je veux voir ça!

\- Un conseil ne le sous-estime pas, j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à épingler mon quarcois au mur.

\- C'est peut-être que tu manques d'entraînement, répliqua séchement Maryse.

Alec ne prit même pas la peine de répondre car il savait ce que ça voulait dire: "Si tu passais un peu moins de temps chez ton sorcier, tu pourrais mieux t'entraîner". Les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorés entre sa mère et lui... Max et Jace étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué.

\- Prépare tes armes frangin, j'vais te faire manger la poussière! T'as aucune chance contre les entraînements de l'académie de chasseurs d'ombres de Dublin que j'ai endurés!

\- Tu ferais mieux de respecter tes aînés petit frère!

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans la salle d'entraînement et les deux frères activaient leurs runes. Jace continuait comme toujours de faire le vantard:

\- Ah j'ai toujours attendu ce moment avec impatience... Le jour où je battrai mon petit frère adoré à plate couture!

\- Je t'aurais prévenu, sourit le plus jeune d'un air narquois.

Chacun se placèrent à l'autre bout de la grande pièce, Jace avec son épée séraphique et des poignards, Max avec son arbalète. Une fois prêts, ce fut Jace qui amorça le premier coup que Max évita avec agilité, il tira un carreau que Jace évita de justesse en faisant un saltot arrière. Cependant, Max profita du temps de l'acrobatie pour tirer un autre carreau qui frôla la chevelure du blond. Et quand on touchait à la coiffure de Jace, c'est qu'on voulait forcément mourir... Il fonça donc rapidement à quelques centimètres du bouclé où ils se protégaient à mains nues des attaques de l'autre.

Jace était impressionné de la rapidité de Max en plus de la rune activée plus tôt. Maryse, Robert et Izzy observaient cela avec des yeux ronds, Alec quant à lui souriait ayant déjà vu les performances de son petit frère. Au bout d'un moment, Jace fut désarmé de toute arme mais Max était à court de carreaux ce qui les mettaient à égalité.

Jace esquissa un sourire malgré cette défaite:

\- Rapide le petit Max.

\- Toujours aussi fort le petit Jace!

\- Hey je suis pas petit!

\- Oh s'il te plaît, Alec a l'air d'une girafe à côté de toi.

D'un geste très mature, Jace lui tira la langue et les deux éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est... Impressionnant! S'exclama Maryse. Ta rapidité au combat est juste hors-norme.

\- Et on dirait que tu ne rates jamais ta cible, rajouta Robert d'un ton fier.

\- A mon tour! Je veux voir ça de plus prêt, dit Izzy en préparant son fouet.

Ils menèrent un autre combat amical où Izzy perdit de justesse mais elle finit par faire un énorme câlin à son petit frère en lui disant à quel point elle était fière de lui.

* * *

\- Tiens tout le monde est là? S'étonna Simon bras dessus bras dessous avec Isabelle quand ils arrivèrent dans le fond de l'Institut.

Et effectivement tout le monde était là: Jace, Magnus, Clary, Max, Rhéa, Matthew, Eva, Maryse, Robert et lui et Isabelle.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là déjà? Demanda Magnus.

Max lâcha un rire peu discret en dévisageant le sorcier qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi dont?

\- Tu verras bien, chantonna le plus jeune d'un ton enfantin.

Rhéa le regardait d'un ton attendri. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce garçon était enfin à elle. Ils furent coupés de leurs interrogations et de leurs pensées quand Alec arriva subitement.

\- Hey tout le monde, désolé du retard!

\- Pas de problèmes fiston mais pourquoi nous as-tu tous réunis?

\- J'ai... Quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Alec avait l'air sérieux sans pour autant inquiéter sa famille, effectivement il souriait. Et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il croisa le regard de Magnus.

\- Mags' tu peux t'asseoir ici s'il te plaît?

\- D'accord, acquiesça ce dernier mais n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant sur eux et Alec expira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

\- Okay c'est parti, hum... Vous savez tous que je suis pas très doué pour les mots surtout quand il s'agit d'exprimer ce que je ressens, mais aujourd'hui, là maintenant... Je veux que vous soyez tous ici pour ce moment-là.

Il lança un regard à sa soeur, son parabataï et son petit frère qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Je sais que vous reconnaissez tous l'endroit où nous sommes: c'est ici qu'il y a quelques années, j'ai failli épouser Lydia Branwell pour honorer le nom des Lightwoods. Ca paraît bien loin vu comme ça, surtout quand on sait que ce mariage n'a jamais eu lieu. Mais cet endroit représente beaucoup plus que ça... C'est aussi là que je me suis décidé à enfin assumer qui je suis vraiment, à me libérer et... C'est grâce à une seule et unique personne.

Il avait regardé Magnus en disant cette dernière phrase qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Leur premier baiser... Ca avait été le début d'une belle et longue histoire et il rougissait rien qu'en y repensant.

\- Magnus... On a connu des moments difficiles et il y a beaucoup de fois où je me suis demandé si les choses allaient durer entre nous tellement notre monde est compliqué. Mais puis à chaque fois je me gifle mentalement parce que je sais que de toute façon je ne sais pas me passer de toi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le coeur de l'immortel se mit à battre à tout rompre quand Alec s'agenouilla et sortit un écrin noir de sa poche.

\- Magnus Bane... Veux-tu m'épouser?

Alec était stressé bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison... Magnus l'aimait pourquoi refuserait-il... N'est-ce pas? Tout le monde retenait son souffle et les mille et uns doutes d'Alec s'envolèrent quand le sorcier, les yeux pleins de larmes, se leva bruyamment de sa chaise et s'exclama:

\- Par Lilith, par l'Ange ou tout ce que vous voulez, OUIIIIII BIEN SÛR QUE JE VEUX T'EPOUSER!

Alec soupira de soulagement avant de coller ses lèvres à celles de son amant sous les applaudissements de sa famille. Isabelle, Clary et Eva pleuraient même tellement elles étaient émues. Rhéa levait les yeux au ciel, n'étant pas aussi sensible mais tout de même heureux pour ses deux amis.

Seule Maryse avait un air crispé que personne ne remarqua à part son ex-mari et son dernier fils. Robert l'incita du regard à sourire malgré ça, c'était pour le bonheur de leur fils aîné après tout. Max, lui, se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il discute avec sa mère plus tard. En attendant il alla tout comme Jace, Matthew et Simon serrer Alec et Magnus dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations les gars!

Alec enfila la bague au doigt de son amant qui essuya quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux de chat.

\- Isabelle Lightwood et Eva Gutowski, vous êtes officiellement les organisatrices de MON mariage. Alors je vous laisse carte blanche MAIS je veux obligatoirement des paillettes et une fête d'enfer après la cérémonie!

La jeune Lightwood et la sorcière furent encore plus excitées et sautèrent de joie dans les bras de Magnus.

* * *

Le reste de la journée défilait et quand la soirée arriva, Magnus était toujours dans une sorte de bulle. Une bulle de bonheur immense. Quand il posa à peine un pied à l'intérieur de son appartement, il sentit deux bras le serrer derrière lui par la taille.

\- Mon Alexander... Ronronna-t-il.

\- Mon fiancé...

Magnus se retourna face à lui, le désir se manifestant dans ses yeux.

\- Dis le encore...

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres d'Alec qui les approcha de l'oreille du sorcier:

\- Mon fiancé rien qu'à moi, susurra-t-il.

Ce fut comme le signal de départ pour l'asiatique qui poussa le brun contre le mur. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec et débuta une séance de baisers loin d'être chastes. Après quelques années, Alec connaissait les points faibles de Magnus, ceux qui pouvaient le faire défaillir à tout moment. A commencer par la peau fine entre sa machoire et son cou qu'il mordilla avec entrain ce qui fit gémir le sorcier. Celui-ci ne retenait pas ses gémissements sachant qu'Alec aimait quand il était bruyant. Merci les runes et sorts d'insonorisation...

Magnus mouvait ses hanches vers l'avant, faisant buter leurs érections et Alec continuait son suçon, coincé entre le mur et le corps si désirable de son fiancé.

\- Tu me rends fou tu le sais ça sorcier?

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas te passer de moi shadowhunter, sourit-il.

Les mains d'Alec descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna possessivement. Magnus haleta, sachant qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps ainsi si Alec continuait comme ça. Et le shadowhunter dut sûrement s'en rendre compte car il prit Magnus pour le jeter sur son épaule faisant crier celui-ci de surprise.

\- M'aurais-tu pris pour un sac à patates Alexander?!

\- Il faut bien que je prenne soin de mon futur mari.

Arrivé dans leur chambre, il le jeta sur le lit avant de le surplomber de tout son corps et de l'embrasser passionnément. Magnus arracha presque son t-shirt et enleva sa propre chemise avant de s'attaquer à leurs pantalons. Quand tout ça fut enlevé, Alec prit ses poignets dans chaque main pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Laisse moi m'occuper de toi ce soir mon chat, ne bouge pas...

Magnus se mordit la lèvre sachant que ne pas toucher son amant allait être dur mais il aimait tellement quand Alec prenait les commandes. Le chasseur d'ombres enleva la dernière pièce de tissu qu'ils leur restaient et fit descendre ses baisers sur son torse. Il suçota avidement un téton et le sorcier se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, mais surtout il gémissait son nom:

\- Ouiiii... Alex-Alexander... Je t'aime tellement si tu savais...

Alec ne répondit pas, trop appliqué à sa tâche mais Magnus n'avait pas besoin de réponses: l'anneau doré à son annulaire prouvait l'amour que lui portait son brun. Alec continuait d'aspirer, suçoter le téton de son amour et fit descendre une de ses mains à sa virilité pour le préparer. Magnus haleta en sentant un puis deux doigts entrer en lui délicatement. Après le troisième, il suppliait presque Alec de passer aux choses supérieures. Le plus jeune se releva pour se placer sur ses genoux et redressa le plus âgé dans la même position devant lui.

Il le pénétra doucement, savourant cette sensation dont il ne se lasserait jamais: celle d'être dans l'antre chaude et serrée de son amour, totalement soumis à lui. Il laissa une seconde à Magnus le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion puis commença à bouger.

Magnus laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule d'Alec qui continuait de lui faire l'amour. Alec laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son sexe qu'il masturba, Magnus gémit et agrippa les cheveux noirs du chasseur.

Ce dernier prenait son temps que ce soit avec le rythme de ses coups de rein ou celui de sa main sur le sexe de son sorcier. Et celui-ci savait pourquoi: Alec voulait qu'il le supplie.

\- S'il te plaît mon ange...

\- Dis mon nom, grondait-il.

\- Alexander...

\- Plus fort!

\- S'il te plaît ALEXANDER! Haaaan, oui!

La façon dont Magnus prononçait son prénom en roulant parfois sur ses "r", Alec adorait ça. Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein et de sa main et Magnus se sentit défaillir quand il buta sa prostate.

\- Oh oui j-juste là! Plus vite Alec, plus vite...

Alec ne se fit pas prier et accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre.

\- T'es si bon Magnus... Si serré...

Ils atteignirent tout deux leur jouissance en même temps et Alec se déversa en son amant. Ils restèrent dans la même postion sur leurs genoux quelques minutes puis Alec se retira de lui et ils s'effondrèrent tout deux sur le lit.

\- Mon dieu...

\- Tu peux m'appeler Alec.

\- Je déteins trop sur toi mon ange! Seigneur on avait pas profité de ce lit comme ça depuis...

\- 3 semaines, 4 jours et 6 heures.

Magnus éclata de rire en passant sa main dans les doux cheveux noirs de son amant.

\- Heureusement pour nous ce n'est que le début d'une longue nuit, susurra le sorcier en montant à califourchon sur son homme.

Duexième round!

* * *

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour Magnus...

\- Tu es surtout heureuse de pouvoir organiser son mariage.

\- Hey te moque pas! Même si c'est vrai, Isabelle et moi on a déjà pleins d'idées pour que cet événement soit i-nou-bli-able! Et Catarina voudra sûrement mettre la main à la patte elle aussi, j'ai hâte de la revoir.

Matthew sourit d'un air attendri à sa petite-amie qui vint se caler devant ses bras, alors qu'ils observaient la vue qu'ils avaient de la fenêtre ouverte. De l'Institut, ils pouvaient distinguer le pont de Brooklyn et d'autres quartiers de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Malgré les bruits de la circulation, parfois des ambulances ou simplement des terrestres, New York les tranquilisait et les emportait dans un cocon calme et serein où Matthew jouait avec les mèches acajous-brunes de la sorcière.

\- Vava'?

\- Hm?

\- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive mais... J'ai pas envie de partir.

\- D'habitude tu tiens plus en place quand tu retrouves enfin ton lit, sourit-elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais là... Je sais pas si c'est à cause de notre lien mais je ne veux pas partir alors que Max n'en a pas fini ici.

\- Je sais.

\- Il... Il vient à peine de retrouver sa famille, soupira-t-il.

\- Je sais Matt'... Mais je te connais, tu as juste peur.

\- Comment ça peur?

\- Même si tu es extrêmement heureux pour lui, tu as peur qu'il nous laisse, qu'il _te_ laisse. Après tout si il le voulait, il pourrait faire une requête officielle à l'Enclave pour changer d'Institut. Mais il ne le fera pas et tu sais pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il y a quelques années de ça quand je testais des sorts pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, on parlait énormément du sujet. Et Max m'a dit, mot pour mot: "Même si admettons je retrouve un parent, l'Irlande c'est ma maison".

Matthew médita ces mots quelques minutes et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Max et Rhéa aiment ce pays comme si c'était le leur. Ils avaient leurs vies là-bas.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à aussi bien me cerner Eva Gutowski?

\- Hm tu es tellement prévisible aussi, rit-elle.

\- De toute façon tu as raison je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour lui. Il est heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps, je ne dois pas être égoïste, je dois juste être heureux pour lui.

La sorcière lui sourit en guise de réponse et retourna légèrement sa tête de la vue pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Le lendemain..._

PDV Max

\- Ca fait des années qu'on avait pas fait ça, dit papa alors que lui, maman et moi mangions dans la cuisine de l'Institut.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tes oeufs brouillés m'ont manqué maman!

Et je me régale vraiment, j'avais une faim de loup! Mes frères et soeur vaquaient à leurs occupations tandis qu'Eva faisait visiter New York à Matthew et Rhéa. J'aurais voulu aller avec eux ou rester un peu seul avec ma petite-amie mais bon... Ca me donnait l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec mes parents, ça m'avait manqué ces repas entre nous comme ceux qu'on avait à Idris ou Bombay.

\- Tu aimes toujours autant les brownies chéri?

\- Tu veux rire, j'adore! J'ai bien fait toutes les pâtisseries de Dublin mais rien n'égale tes brownies.

\- Dans ce cas je t'en ferai une fournée tout de suite après, sourit-elle.

Une bonne ambiance régnait où on parlait de tout, on rattrapait le temps perdu... Mais je devais aborder d'autres sujets importants, même s'ils sont plus fâcheux.

\- Hum... Maman, papa je dois vous parler à tout les deux.

Je devais avoir l'air tout de suite plus sérieux car ils parurent inquiets.

\- Rien de grave j'espère? Il y a un problème ou bien tu ne te sens pas b-

\- Respire papa je vais bien, ce n'est pas à propos de moi. Ecoutez, avant toute chose retenez que je vous aime et que c'est juste merveilleux de vous retrouver. Et je sais que plusieurs choses se sont produites dans le passé que je n'étais pas en âge de comprendre ou bien après ma... Disparition. Mais je suis quasi adulte maintenant et j'aimerais être capable d'en parler avec vous.

Mes parents se regardèrent tout deux puis hochèrent la tête.

\- Tu as raison, dit ma mère. Tu n'es plus un enfant désormais.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serra.

\- Maman... J'avais peut-être que 9 ans à l'époque mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je me rappelle, c'est de Lydia. Et de toute cette histoire de mariage arrangé avec Alec.

Je sentis qu'elle était tendue. Je sens que ça va être dur de la convaincre à ce sujet.

\- Ecoute Max, pour Alec c'est... Compliqué tu comprends? Ce n'est juste pas du tout l'avenir que j'imaginais pour lui. J'avais tellement d'espoir pour lui... Qu'il reprenne l'Institut, qu'il épouse une belle jeune fille avec qui il aurait des enfants... Je sais que ça paraît égoïste mais ce n'est pas facile d'accepter sa relation avec ce sorcier...

\- Personnellement j'ai toujours su qu'Alec n'aimait pas les filles, fallait le voir comment il était par rapport à Jace qui draguait tout le temps! Et puis comment oublier la cérémonie de ce mariage, j'avais beau être sur le côté et au fond de la salle j'ai quand même vu ce baiser.

Maman avait baissé la tête et n'était toujours pas décidé à réagir. Papa prit la parole:

\- Il a raison Maryse... Ca fait 8 ans qu'ils sont ensembles il serait temps de l'accepter. Et regarde ils sont fiancés maintenant.

\- Juste... Parle lui, continuai-je. Je suis sûr que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu une vraie discussion lui et toi. Et il ne le montre pas mais ça l'affecte. Il se marie maman...

Narration externe

Et Maryse réalisa. Max avait raison. Il avait fallu une discussion avec le fils qu'elle croyait avoir perdu pour se rendre compte que son autre fils avait besoin d'elle. Par l'Ange, Alec se marie... Son premier fils, son premier bébé...

Et alors qu'elle regardait le visage souriant et mignon de Max, elle sourit en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras chéri. Et tu as raison, je dois lui parler, je veux être présente pour ce moment important de sa vie.

Lesourire de Max dédoubla de volume et il était vraiment heureux que cette discussion ait porté ses fruits. A vrai dire, c'était sûrement la première vraie discussion sérieuse qu'il avait avec ses parents.

Ils parlèrent pendant encore des heures de presque tout: son enfance, les erreurs que ses parents avaient pu commettre notamment le Cercle... Quand Maryse alla chercher à boire, Robert en profita aussi pour lui parler de cette liaison qu'il avait eu et qu'il regrettait. Il l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il n'était pas seulement resté avec sa mère parce qu'elle était enceinte de lui, il aimait encore Maryse et ne voulait pas abandonner sa famille.

De nombreux poids s'enlevaient des épaules du jeune Lightwood depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il faudra réunir Alec, Jace, Isabelle et ses parents avant de partir pour leur parler de sa vie à _lui._

Max avait eu une enfance brisée. Et apprendre à se servir d'une arbalète pouvant tuer n'importe qui à distance n'avait pas forcément amélioré ou géré ses états d'âme...

FIN.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Tu nous téléphones hein? Ou bien tu nous envoies un message de feu? En faites fais les deux c'est préférable!

Max éclata de rire et rassura sa mère avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je le ferai.

Maryse faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes de couler mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal. Toute la famille Lightwood était réunie à l'arrière de l'Institut où Eva n'allait pas tarder à créer un portail tout droit vers l'Irlande. C'était l'heure pour eux de rentrer...

Max se tenait devant eux avec un sac à dos, et un grand sourire qu'il se forçait à arborer pour empêcher ses yeux humides de céder. Alec fut le premier qu'il serra contre lui.

\- Je suppose que je vais bientôt recevoir une invitation de mariage de la part de ton petit-ami?

\- Mmh mon petit-ami non, mais de mon fiancé ça se pourrait bien.

\- Tu prends un peu trop de plaisir à l'appeler comme ça, rit le plus jeune.

Il fut ensuite englobé dans une étreinte d'ours par Izzy et Jace qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le décoiffer.

\- Hey arrêtez ils sont déjà suffisamment en pétard comme ça!

Ses aînés le lâchèrent avec un grand sourire satisfait et il se tourna ensuite vers ses parents. Max était plus que peiné de n'avoir revu Maryse et Robert qu'en dernier... Sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de réparer les dégâts de Jace et Isabelle puis l'attira dans ses bras dans un câlin maternel et rassurant. Max ferma les yeux longtemps, savourant cette sensation qui l'avait manqué.

\- Pas de larmes hein? Vous vous rappelez, dit-il avec un rire nerveux car lui aussi se retenait.

Robert fut le dernier et quand les bras puissants de son père se serrèrent autour de lui, il l'entendit chuchoter:

\- Je suis fier de toi mon fils...

\- Et merde!

Tous se retournèrent vers cette voix et ils furent sous le choc car quelqu'un avait déjà craqué: Jace Herondale, le dur à cuire en personne, pleurait.

\- Bro' t'es pas sérieux, dit Alec.

\- Bah quoi c'est moi qui ait servi de roc et de pillier pour tout le monde, faut bien que je craque un peu aussi!

Le blond souriait malgré les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Et Max ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était tout Jace: dur à l'extérieur, garde tout pour lui mais explose à un moment donné.

\- Max? Appela Eva au loin. C'est l'heure...

Le bouclé soupira mais maintint tout de même son sourire que sa famille lui rendit. Quand le portail apparut, Eva et Matthew furent les premiers à passer main dans la main. Max fit un signe à sa petite-amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la rejoignait et elle disparut dans les limbes. Quand ce fut son tour, Max s'accorda un dernier regard aux Lightwoods et disparut aussi après un signe de la main.

\- Il me manque déjà, murmura Isabelle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Avec tout ce qu'il nous a raconté il va vite revenir pour qu'on puisse clarifier cette histoire à Idris.

Son père avait presque l'air menaçant en exprimant cette dernière phrase. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Robert Lightwood n'avait pas peur de l'Enclave ou des répercussions de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Après que Max ait pris le temps de leur raconter sa vie... Il allait faire bouger les choses pour que justice soit rendue.

* * *

 _De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, en Irlande..._

\- Bordel Eva! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça?

Car effectivement à chaque retour d'affection en Irlande, la jeune sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de les faire atterir dans la gadoue bien boueuse de la campagne dublinoise.

\- Rho arrêtez de râler, au moins on est chez nous!

Ils étaient au sommet d'une colline de la baie verte où il avait une vue sur toutes les montagnes et aussi la capitale au loin. Les cheveux de Max voletaient au vent et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour les Lightwoods à New York... Mais plus il admirait ce paysage qu'il connaissait par coeur désormais, plus il se dit que des choses nouvelles allaient changer et en mieux.

\- Oui. On est chez nous, sourit-il.

Ils descendirent toute la montagne pour rejoindre l'Etablissement bien caché des terrestres: il était située entre la campagne et la ville ce qui était parfait pour toute opération. Elle se présentait tout comme les autres Instituts et Etablissements, sous forme d'une église mais celle-ci était titanesque: c'était une basilique entourée de plusieurs chapelles qui étaient en faites les arsenals d'armes.

D'ailleurs à propos d'armes...

\- VITE! S'écriait Matthew excité. Je veux les retrouver! Je veux les voir, les sentir!

\- T'abuses vraiment, lâcha Rhéa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Matthew ne l'écouta pas et se précipita vers leur arsenal principal où ils passaient la plupart de leur temps. Quand il entra en courant, tous les shadowhunters présents arrêtèrent toute activité en voyant que le directeur venait de revenir à la base mais celui-ci ne fit attention à personne et se précipita au fond pour récupérer...

\- MES CHAKRAM! Oh mes bébés c'est bon papa est revenu c'est fini, disait-il en caressant ses armes comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Max éclata de rire en voyant son meilleur ami ainsi mais le comprenait car ferait-il sans son arbalète. C'était l'arme de prédilection de Matthew mais ils étaient beaucoup trop dangeureux pour les transporter d'aussi loin.

Max esquissa un sourire nostalgique en se rappelant de Hodge, aimant aussi se servir de ces disques tranchants. Cet homme s'était peut-être vendu à Valentin, Max n'en portait que peu d'importance. Le passé, notamment celui de ses parents au sein du cercle, restait le passé. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

\- Je vais à la maison, je vous rejoins plus tard, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Max attends, une dernière chose! L'autre jour quand Fiona a appelé j'ai du... Lui expliquer que tu avais retrouvé...

\- Je sais Eva t'inquiète pas. Merci de lui avoir dit, ce sera plus facile à expliquer comme ça.

La sorcière lui sourit comme le ferait une grande soeur et après avoir embrassé brièvement Rhéa, il sortit de l'Etablissement. La différence entre une Institut et un Etablissement était que les Etablissements étaient équipées de "résidences" à part où chaque famille de shadowhunters avait sa maison. Max aimait cet aspect plus... humain, où il savait qu'après chaque longue journée il pouvait rentrer tranquillement chez lui où il serait bien accueilli par...

\- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!

Alors qu'il arrivait à peine dans l'allée des maisons, une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus océans courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Un énorme sourire se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il la réceptionna et la fit tourner.

\- Ma princesse tu m'as manqué...

\- Toi aussi mon grand frère adoré! Mais tu m'as pas beaucoup appelé j'ai trop de choses à te raconter!

\- Désolé Nina, Chrisouille était occupé, rit-il.

\- Ah naaan maman a dit que maintenant c'est mieux que je t'appelle que Max parce que maintenant tu préfères ton vrai prénom! Et moi je le préfère aussi ça te va mieux!

Le bouclé reposa la petite au sol et vit sa mère adoptive les regarder d'un air attendri sur les marches du perron de leur maison. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Faisant une tête en plus qu'elle, il posa sa tête sur la sienne et ferma les yeux.

\- Bonjour mon chéri...

\- Tu m'as manqué Fio', murmura-t-il.

\- Alors... Ca y'est? Tu es heureux?

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point... J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter.

\- J'imagine, et j'attends tous les détails. Je veux savoir comment sont les personnes qui ont conçu un aussi beau garçon.

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et Nina monta sur le dos de son frère adoptif tandis qu'ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison.

* * *

 _Idris_

Un long soupir las se fit entendre tandis que l'Inquisiteur Lightwood jeta sa veste à tout hasard sur un des canapés en cuir de son bureau. Il aurait volontiers voulu rester plus longtemps rester à New York pour passer un peu de temps avec ses enfants. D'autant plus que maintenant, il avait _tous_ ses enfants.

Plusieurs bribes de discussions lui restaient en tête depuis 2 jours, depuis que Max leur avait parlé...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Max avait recommencé ce tic qu'il avait quand il était nerveux: il faisait claquer son piercing contre ses dents. Ses parents et ses frères et soeurs le regardaient ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, attendant qu'il soit prêt à tout leur dire. Raconter une enfance aussi houleuse n'était pas facile alors ils attendraient aussi longtemps qu'il le faut.

Cependant, le plus jeune de la fratrie eut l'air paré et alla s'asseoir sur le siège posé devant le lit où ils étaient tous. C'était dur de sentir le regard des autres sur lui avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter.

\- Je me suis réveillé le 7 septembre 2007. J'avais un mal de crâne énorme, les membres engourdis... Et surtout j'étais dans une sorte de sac blanc, je ne voyais rien. Quelques secondes plus tard des hommes ont ouverts ce sac et me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. A leurs yeux, je venais de revenir d'entre les morts après tout... Je regardais autour de moi, je ne voyais que des murs froids, des lumières partout et pleins d'autres tables en acier avec des sacs comme celui dans lequel je me suis réveillé. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que c'étaient des sacs mortuaires et que la pièce où j'étais était une des morgues de l'Enclave.

[...]

Ces hommes ont commencé à me poser des questions mais... Je ne me souvenais de rien. Sur le sac mortuaire on avait juste marqué mon prénom et ma date de naissance mais même ça je ne m'en souvenais pas. Ils avaient l'air paniqués, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire d'un mort qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Alors ils ont juste soigné ma commotion au crâne et quelques heures plus tard j'étais dans le camion en direction de l'Irlande.

[...]

La suite vous la connaissez, j'ai rencontré Rhéa et j'ai été adopté par ma mère adoptive qui était enceinte de Nina à ce moment-là. Et... C'est surtout là que j'ai commencé à changer. Détrompez-vous, Fiona était géniale et faisait son possible pour m'élever, me... Réparer, en quelques sortes. Parce que la vérité c'est que mon amnésie m'avait brisé... J'avais l'impression d'être différent de tout le monde, d'être une bête de foire qui n'était même pas capable de retenir son propre prénom. On nous avait fait comprendre que si on était là c'est qu'on avait plus personne, plus de famille. Mais moi je ne me souvenais même pas d'une quelconque famille.

"Tu ne savais plus ce que c'était" pensa mentalement Jace, n'osant pas l'interrompre. C'est fou ce que son speech lui rappelait son propre passé quand les Lightwoods l'avait adopté.

\- Rhéa était la seule à me comprendre... Les Chase ont eu beaucoup de mal avec elle, aussi. Alors instinctivement, elle et moi avions eu le même réflexe: celui de nous renfermer encore plus, de paraître impitoyable au point d'avoir notre premier entraînement de shadowhunter plutôt que les autres enfants, d'avoir nos premières runes à 8 ans au lieu de 9. Et la première fois que j'ai tenu une arbalète en mains je n'avais que 11 ans. J'étais rebel et impossible à élever pourtant Fiona s'accrochait.

\- Quand... Quand est-ce que ça a changé? Demanda Isabelle.

\- Quand j'ai fait mes premiers cauchemars. J'avais... Des bribes horribles des attaques à Alicante, quand Jonathan nous a assommé avec ce marteau et que je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Mais c'était encore flou à cette époque et je n'étais qu'un enfant, je ne comprenais pas. Pourtant je me réveillais en pleine nuit en hurlant à la mort... Fiona accourait à chaque fois dans ma chambre pour me bercer et... C'est sûrement à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à la considérer comme une mère, à l'aimer comme elle m'aimait depuis qu'elle m'a recueilli. Et ça s'est amplifié quand elle a accouché et que j'ai vu Nina pour la première fois.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, en repensant à ce petit bébé inoffensif auquel il s'était tout de suite attaché.

\- Je me suis promis de la protéger comme le grand frère que je suis devenu pour elle. Puis j'ai connu Matthew qui était... Tout le contraire de moi, rit-il. Exubérant, qui rigole tout le temps mais gentil et fort. En faites il était un des seuls shadowhunters de mon âge à ne pas avoir peur de moi alors on s'entraînait tout le temps. Je faisais confiance à peu d'adultes à ce moment-là, seulement Fiona et Eva qui était s'était occupé de moi à l'orphelinat.

Max soufflait d'un soulagement sans mots. Cette histoire, il ne l'avait raconté qu'à peu de personnes et c'était dur de devoir la raconter aux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais qu'il avait oublié.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Rien que cette partie de l'histoire de son fils avait mis Robert dans une colère noire. A cause d'une simple erreur d'autopsie, à cause d'imbéciles heureux qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de noter le nom de Lightwood sur ce sac, il avait perdu son fils pendant 8 longues années. Si l'Enclave avait fait son boulot, ils n'en seraient pas là.

\- Robert? Tu voulais me voir?

L'Inquisiteur se tourna vers sa porte qui était restée ouverte et où se tenait Jia Penhallow, la Consul et bonne amie de la famille.

\- Bonsoir Jia désolé de te déranger aussi tard.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Que se passe-t-il?

\- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te raconter et tu vas avoir du mal à me croire. Mais j'ai d'abord une question à te poser: est-il possible de porter plainte contre l'Enclave elle-même?

FIN.


	13. I am Max Chris Lightwood-Oflyng

_3 mois plus tard..._

\- Max?

L'adolescent releva la tête vers son père qui le regardait, inquiet. Et lui-même était stressé au point qu'il réajusta sa cravate pour la énième fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter de costume. Maryse apparut juste derrière Robert et vint refaire son noeud à sa place.

\- Tu es très beau. Ca va aller chéri, rassura-t-elle. On va le gagner ce procès.

Et cela suffit à rendre le sourire à Max car sa mère avait raison: ils avaient tous les chances de leur côté, il allait enfin se délivrer de toute cette souffrance. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les deux portes où l'assemblée s'étendait à perte de vue. Il put apercevoir Fiona, Matthew, Rhéa, Eva, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Clary et Magnus. Cela lui permit de se détendre un peu car parmi toute cette foule, sa famille et ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir, quoiqu'il arrive.

Son père et sa mère allèrent les rejoindre et il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la première rangée où était assis son avocat. Robert étant son père, il avait du laisser son rôle d'Inquisiteur de côté le temps du procès pour qu'aucun traitement de faveur ne soit fait. L'Inquisitrice en charge de ce procès avait un air... Constipé, on pouvait le dire. Elle, n'allait sûrement pas faire de cadeaux. Un mutisme s'installa où elle exposa les faits de la plainte: Max Lightwood contre l'Enclave. Son avocat lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait commencer alors il se leva debout jusqu'à la barre. Et cette fois, c'est quand il croisa le regard de Rhéa, qu'il sut se calmer et son stress diminua quand il prononça ses mots:

\- Je m'appelle Maxwell Chris Lightwood-Oflyng. Et je sais que c'est un nom très long mais il a une histoire. Et elle n'est pas joyeuse. La société des shadowhunters me connait peut-être mieux juste sous le nom de Chris Oflyng, mon prénom d'adoption. Il y a maintenant 8 ans de cela, Jonathan Morgenstern semait la terreur et a tué un petit garçon lors des attaques à Alicante. En faites il n'était pas vraiment mort, il lui avait juste jeté un puissant sort de mort temporaire en le frappant avec un marteau. Ce petit garçon s'appelait Max Lightwood. Et ce petit garçon... C'était moi. Et même si je suis debout devant vous aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi-même est morte ce jour-là.

[...]

Quoiqu'il en soit, ma famille me croyait mort et a donc confié mon corps à l'Enclave. Sauf que 36h plus tard, je me suis réveillé dans un sac mortuaire où il n'y avait marqué que mon diminutif et ma date de naissance. C'est tout. Tout ce qu'il me restait de ma vie d'avant, parce que je me suis réveillé complètement amnésique. Et parce que les membres de l'Enclave qui étaient chargés de s'occuper des victimes n'avaient même pas pris la peine de noter leurs coordonnées. J'ai donc été envoyé en Irlande avec des centaines d'autres enfants.

[...]

Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez vraiment la souffrance que peu ressentir un amnésique quand il se réveille, c'est comme une deuxième naissance. On sait parler, on sait marcher, manger, boire... Mais pas se souvenir. Je ne souhaite cette sensation à personne surtout à un enfant comme je l'étais à ce moment-là.

[...]

En Irlande, j'ai été éduqué dans les meilleures conditions par ma famille adoptive et l'Etablissement de Dublin, mais je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire alors que c'était tout ce que je demandais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Quand je suis revenu à New York, dans mon Institut de base où j'ai grandi les premières années de ma vie... Quand j'ai revu ma famille... Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines mais bientôt des bribes de souvenirs me sont revenus.

[...]

Et me voilà. Me voilà aujourd'hui devant vous pour plaider ma cause mais aussi celles de milliers d'autres personnes qui ont vécu l'enfer de cette guerre. J'ai disons eu de la chance mais d'autres n'ont pas eu la même chance que moi et ne pourront jamais retrouver les proches qu'ils ont perdu. J'appelle donc à votre humanité, à votre bon sens pour que vous puissiez répondre à ma requête. Je veux que ma plainte envers les services mortuaires de l'Enclave aboutisse, parce que peut-être que s'ils avaient noté mes coordonnées et mis au courant ma famille de mon réveil, peut-être que s'il ne avait pas importé dans un autre pays comme si je n'étais qu'un simple numéro, je n'aurais pas manqué 7 ans de vie avec les gens que j'aime. Merci pour votre attention.

Un énorme silence s'était installé dans la salle des Accords où on ne pouvait entendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul son. Rien. Même l'avocat de l'Enclave semblait déconcerté. Mais il reprit tout de même contenance et se leva.

\- J'appelle monsieur Oflyng à la barre.

"C'est Lightwood-Oflyng t'es sourd, espèce de coincé du cul" pensa mentalement Jace. Max s'était assise à la barre et l'avocat commença ses questions avec un sourire presque narquois. Il avait des propos qui allaient faire mal, il le sentait.

\- Monsieur Oflyng, ma première question est d'une simplicité légendaire car je suis sûr que vous connaissez la réponse. Votre réputation et celle de certains de vos collègues est connue un peu partout sous un certain nom. Savez-vous lequel?

A ce moment-là, 3 coeurs battaient extrêmement vite à l'unisson, mais pas d'une façon agréable: Matthew, Rhéa et Max étaient sûrs que leurs organes respectifs allaient sortir à travers leur poitrine. Mais Max garda un ton posé quand il donna sa réponse:

\- Oui. "Assassin des Templiers".

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

\- Après ça je...

Il ravala quelques larmes et sentit une main serrer la sienne fermement. Isabelle s'était assise à côté de lui et il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il en avait besoin... "Vas-y continue" lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Après que Matt et moi sommes devenus parabatai je m'étais promis d'une chose: Lui, Rhéa, Eva, Fiona et Nina seraient les seules personnes que j'aimerais. Je me fichais des autres... Mais à cause de ça, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier.

\- Explique...? Tenta Alec qui ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Max soupira.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de... "L'attentat des Templiers?"

\- Les Templiers... C'est comme ça qu'on surnomme les shadowhunters de l'Irlande du Nord, déclara Robert. Mais toi tu vis en Irlande du Sud non?

\- Et c'est quoi cet attentat? Demanda Jace.

\- Il y a... 3 ans peut-être, une sorte de guerre s'est déclarée entre l'Institut de Belfast et... L'Etablissement. Je veux juste que vous comprenez que la version que vous avez peut-être entendue, celle soit disant officielle de l'Enclave est complètement fausse. Des membres de cette Institut nous prennaient de haut, nous défiaient sans arrêt... Et un jour ils ont dépassé les limites.

Max serrait les poings en racontant cela. On pouvait sentir toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour les irlandais du nord.

\- Ils ont envahi l'Institut et l'Etablissement de Dublin la même nuit et ont provoqué cet attentat. Ils ont fait explosé plusieurs de nos arsenals, nos résidences... Des enfants ont été blessés. Dont Nina ma petite soeur.

Chacun retint un hoquet de stupeur, tellement cette histoire semblait affreuse.

\- Et ce n'est pas le pire... Ils violé plusieurs shadowhunters de l'Etablissement.

\- Qu-quoi? Fit Isabelle choquée.

\- Les irlandais du nord ne sont rien que des enfoirés intolérants, cracha-t-il. La plupart d'entre eux ont grandi à Idris et ont subi cette fermeture d'esprit qu'a l'Enclave. Alors ils estimaient que la plupart des femmes ne sont même pas aptes à combattre. C'est sûrement une des pires nuits que j'ai vécues... Ma soeur était blessée comme la plupart de notre clan, un quart de l'Etablissement était en train de s'effondrer...

Il hésitait à raconter la suite. C'est cette nuit-là que quelque chose s'est vraiment cassé en lui, que son innocence est parti en éclats pour de bon.

\- Matthew venait d'être élu directeur, il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer ça. Alors... On a...

\- Vous avez riposté, aida Alec qui comme son père avait entendu parler de ce drame.

Max ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se leva.

\- Les irlandais du nord sont appelés les Templiers parce que la plupart de leurs Instituts sont faites de colonnes en marbres énormes, qui ressemblent presque à des temples. Mais ça c'était avant... Cette nuit-là grâce aux portails, on a su se rendre à l'Institut de Belfast d'où venaient la plupart de nos ennemis et on a détruit leur Institut. Toute entière. J'y suis allé, j'ai tiré des carreaux et flèches par milliers, j'ai même fait exploser leur bibliothèque.

Il racontait cela avec tant de neutralité qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait aucun regret, alors qu'au fond de lui il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui résonnait: _Monstre_.

\- Max... Tu sais que ça ne change rien, murmura Maryse.

\- Maman tu ne peux pas comprendre! S'écria Max. C'était pas seulement un attentat dans le but de détruire leur Institut, on a _tué_ des shadowhunters!

\- Techniquement c'était de la légitime défense, intervint Jace.

\- Ecoute moi bien Maxwell. Ce que tu as fait a peut-être enlevé la vie à plusieurs shadowhunters mais en attendant on t'a enlevé _toi_ de notre famille, de nos vies. Tu as changé, tu t'es endurci, tu as un passé... Mais nous t'aimons peu importe ce passé.

Robert pesait ces mots mais pourtant ils sonnaient encore faux aux oreilles de son fils tellement ses démons le tourmentaient.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK, RETOUR AU PROCES**_

\- Exact. Votre Etablissement a été accusé il y a quelques années d'avoir commis un acte presque irréparable au sein d'une autre base de shadowhunters, celle de l'Institut de Belfast.

L'avocat se tourna alors vers l'Inquisitrice en charge du procès.

\- Comment pourrait-on croire à la plaidoirie ou plutôt le discours de monsieur Oflyng alors qu'au vu de ses actes au sein de l'Etablissement il n'est pas du tout une victime? Il est au contraire plus un criminel qu'autre chose.

\- Objection, intervint l'avocat de Max. Il me semble que cet argument est hors-sujet au fait que mon client ait perdu la mémoire ET sa famille. Et les accusations contre l'Etablissement de Dublin à propos de l'attentat des Templiers n'a jamais été confirmée.

L'Inquisitrice eut l'air d'acquiescer à cela puisque l'avocat de l'Enclave lança un regard noir à son homologue. Il continua cependant avec plusieurs autres arguments piquants sur le fait que Max n'était pas apte à demander quoique ce soit de l'Enclave. Son avocat essayait de répliquer mais le jeune homme et toute sa famille commençait à désespérer. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée après tout... S'en prendre à la société elle-même des shadowhunters était une idée perdue d'avance.

\- J'aimerais témoigner, dit soudain une voix au milieu de la foule.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait osé s'exprimer: Magnus Bane.

\- Sorcier, commença l'Inquisitrice. En tant que créature obscure vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir à moins que vous ayez un lien avec monsieur Oflyng.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on s'adressait à son fiancé en l'appelant "sorcier", Alec serra les poings. Mais Max sauva la situation.

\- Magnus Bane est mon futur beau-frère. J'accepte qu'il intervienne en ma faveur.

Magnus sourit en guise de remerciement et s'avança sous le regard effrayé de ses proches et de son fiancé. Même si Alec avait une confiance aveugle en Magnus, surtout quand il avait sauvé Isabelle de son procès à elle, il n'avait aucune idée de que l'immortel avait en tête. Seul Max avait l'air confiant.

\- Tout d'abord je tiens juste à réctifier que c'est monsieur _Lightwood-Oflyng_ , madame l'Inquisitrice.

Ouch. Il commence fort le sorcier. L'Inquisitrice fronça les sourcils mais Magnus put continuer et prononça une phrase qui fit tout de suite monter le stress du bouclé:

\- J'appelle Rhéa Chase à la barre.

Max écarquilla les yeux et faillit se lever mais la blonde lui fit un sourire le faisant se raviser. C'est le genre de sourire qui arrivait à le raisonner en un rien de temps. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Mademoiselle Chase, j'ai quelques questions pour vous, commença Magnus une fois qu'elle fut assise.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Max Lightwood-Oflyng?

\- Depuis presque 8 ans.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?

\- Nous sommes arrivés en Irlande en même temps. En tant qu'orphelins après la Guerre mortelle.

\- Vous êtes donc très proches, au point que vous-même l'appeliez déjà par son prénom avant qu'il apprenne la vérité sur ses origines. Pourquoi?

\- Pour la simple et unique raison que c'était la seule chose de vraie à propos de lui-même. Chris Oflyng n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt en tant que shadowhunter mais pratiquement tout son entourage l'appelait déjà Max.

\- Vous avez également un passé commun assez similaire.

\- Je dirais plutôt une enfance gâchée assez similaire.

\- Je ne peux être que d'accord avec vous. Ayant vécu cela, que pouvez-vous rajouter?

\- Objection, l'affaire n'est pas une plaidorie de tous les orphelins du monde obscur, intervint l'avocat de l'Enclave.

\- Rejetée, dit l'Inquisitrice à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

Magnus en profita pour continuer dans sa lancée:

\- Poursuivez.

Rhéa inspira un bon coup puis reprit la parole:

\- Je suis une Shinegraw.

Max la regardait intensément, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas qualifiée de son ancien nom de famille.

\- Je suis la survivante de ma fratrie et je ne peux rien y faire, tous les miens ont été tués durant la guerre. C'est dur mais c'est la vie, celle d'un shadowhunter. Mais parfois notre société ne doit pas oublier que malgré le sang d'ange qui coule dans nos veines, nous sommes aussi humains. Nous ne sommes pas indéstructibles et nous ne pouvons pas toujours avoir le contrôle de nos émotions. Cependant cela, alors que j'avais seulement 9 ans, je ne pouvais pas le comprendre parce que j'avais vu tous les gens que j'aime mourir devant moi. Quand Max et moi-même sommes arrivés en Irlande, quand nous avons été adopté, une carapace s'est construite autour de tous nos sentiments parce que nous ne voulions plus souffrir. Cela ressemble presque à de l'insensibilité et bien que c'est une capacité nous permettant d'être des shadowhunters hors-pair... On ne peut pas vivre comme ça... Pas éternellement.

Max hochait de la tête sans même s'en rendre compte et n'avait pas lâché son regard une seule fois. Son monologue, ses mots décrivaient tellement bien leur vie...

\- Je veux juste que vous comprenez que justice doit être rendue parce que nous n'étions que des enfants. J'ai peut-être perdu les miens, les Shinegraws à jamais... Mais les Lightwoods étaient là, eux, et pleuraient leur plus jeune fils.

Magnus hocha la tête à son tour et fit un sourire discret.

\- Je n'ai plus de questions.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

PDV Max

Le procès était il y a plus de 7 jours et... On l'avait gagné. Magnus avait vraiment été génial! L'Enclave avait fait une annonce officielle excusant les services qui m'avaient séparé de ma famille et en gagnant ce procès j'avais eu droit à faire plusieurs privilèges: J'ai donc demandé à ce que l'Etablissement ait plusieurs affectations à New York et qu'il y ait une sorte de fusion entre l'Institut et l'Etablissement. Et en tant que Matthew et Alec comme directeurs cela s'est très vite fait.

Bon, ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est déjà ça, je n'attendais rien de plus de cette putain d'Enclave.

\- Max?

Je me retourna vers ce que je reconnus comme la voix d'Alec et je dus retenir un rire: Nina était sur ses épaules et agrippait sa tête comme un koala.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta petite soeur était un singe.

\- Chui' pas un singe! Je suis une princesse!

Le pauvre! Mais hey c'est moi qui ait du servir d'arbre pour elle les neuf premières années. Je commença à chatouiller ma petite princesse car je savais que c'était son point faible mais rien à faire elle ne voulait pas lâcher Alec.

\- Faut croire qu'elle t'aime bien!

\- Maxou? Comme lui c'est ton grand frère est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est mon grand frère à moi aussi?

Nina avait demandé ça d'une voix tellement innoncente que je ne pouvais pas la contredire. Elle et moi n'avions aucun lien de sang mais au fond ça ne comptait pas vraiment, et vu le sourire qu'arborait Alec il était d'accord avec moi.

\- Oui princesse si tu le veux je peux aussi être ton grand frère, dit mon aîné.

\- Coooool! J'ai pleins de frères et soeurs maintenant!

Elle finit par descendre des épaules d'Alec et courut vers Isabelle et Clary qui lui faisaient des couronnes avec les pâquerettes de la pelouse. Mes parents et Fiona discutaient tranquillement sur la terrasse de notre maison et le courant avait l'air de bien passer surtout entre maman et Fiona.

J'avais convaincu ma famille, Simon et Clary de rester un peu en Irlande histoire qu'ils voient mon monde, où j'ai grandi... Magnus avait du retourner à New York, son rôle de Grand Sorcier le prenant à temps plein.

\- Tu remercieras encore une fois Magnus de ma part. Ce qu'il a fait à mon procès était juste héroïque.

\- Je lui dirais. Mais là c'est moi qui te remercie.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je sais que tu as parlé à maman, à propos de moi et du mariage. Elle est venue me voir avant le procès pour qu'on discute... Elle s'est excusée pour s'être montrée aussi dure durant toutes ces années et elle accepte enfin ma relation avec Magnus. Elle viendra même au mariage.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais manqué ce jour big bro'. Je suis heureux pour toi sincèrement.

Mon frère avait un sourire tellement grand que c'en était beau à voir... Je l'ai connu tellement monotone et froid quand j'étais plus jeune. Magnus a vraiment changé sa vie.

\- Maman et Fiona ont l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre, constata-t-il.

\- Yep. Je sens que beaucoup d'anecdotes et d'histoires embarrassantes à propos de moi vont giser! En plus Nina ne sait pas tenir sa langue non plus.

\- Elle est adorable... Tu verras que bientôt tu feras le frère protecteur auprès des mecs qui l'approcheront.

\- T'es pas sérieux?

\- J'ai vécu ça avec Izzy t'y échapperas pas, rit-il.

Hinhin ça c'est hors de question, j'ai toujours su que Nina deviendrait une magnifique fille mais si un mec l'approche d'un peu trop près je risque de sortir les armes!

\- T'inquiète, Jace et moi on t'aidera dans ces moments-là.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. C'est fou parce que je réalise que je ressemble énormément à mes frères et soeurs. Fiona, maman, papa et moi on a passé beaucoup de temps ensembles après le procès pour qu'on mette certaines choses au clair sur mon passé.

On avait même contacté le psy que j'avais à l'Etablissement et on a réalisé beaucoup de choses ensembles rien qu'en regardant des dessins que j'avais faits quand j'étais petit: j'ai découvert que mon choix pour l'arbalète s'est reposé sur le souvenir de l'arc à flèches d'Alec, que mon caractère parfois impulsif venait sûrement du souvenir que j'avais de Jace... J'ai vraiment l'impression de savoir qui je suis désormais et c'est tant mieux.

\- Bon. Si on allait trouver Simon, il a pleins de mangas à me faire découvrir et je dois moi-même convertir Matthew à la lecture japonaise, m'exclamais-je en frottant mes mains d'un air sadique.

Alec roula des yeux et me suivit à l'intérieur.

C'est fou ce que ma vie a pu changer en seulement quelques mois. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui me dépassent au fur et à mesure que je me rappelle de tout. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser et me focaliser sur le présent. Je pense que je résumerai les choses comme ça:

Je m'appelle Max Chris Lightwood-Oflyng, j'ai 15 ans, presque 16. Une grande partie de ma vie a été effacée à cause d'un malheureux coup de marteau. Mais en attendant j'ai deux soeurs (une biologique et une adoptive), deux frères (un biologique et un adoptif), un parabataï aussi cinglé que moi, une meilleure amie sorcière, un beau-frère sorcier, un beau-frère vampire, une adorable rousse en guise de belle-soeur, deux mères protectrices, un père et pour finir une petite-amie géniale.

Et honnêtement? J'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

FIIIIIIIIN C'ETAIT LE DERNIER CHAPITRE. MAIS NE PARTEZ PAS DES BONUS VONT VENIR POUR COMPLETER LA FICTION NOTAMMENT LE PREMIER QUI SE NOMME "L'anniversaire de Max."

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ma fiction jusqu'au bout, elle me tenait beaucoup à coeur, je vous fais de grooooos bisous!

\- Anne-So


	14. BONUS 1: L'anniversaire de Max

-MATTHEW NICHOLAS SYKES ON T'AVAIT DIT DE LAISSER DES CHIPS POUR TOUT LE MONDE BORDEL ! Hurlait une voix que Max connaissait très bien puisqu'elle appartenait à sa petite-amie.

Et il aurait dû mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles également, car Eva s'amusait à faire le DJ et assourdissait tout le jardin.

-Vava' fais gaffe avec la sono ! Se plaignit-il.

-Désolée les gars mais hey j'suis pas David Guetta moi.

Max secoua la tête en se disant que cette petite soirée allait être dure à gérer même s'ils n'étaient pourtant que peu. Il commença par aller calmer son parabataï et sa petite-amie qui se faisaient la guerre à côté de la table des apéritifs.

-C'est bon c'étaient les chips au sel, PERSONNE n'aime ceux-là !

-Moi je les aime bien, argumenta Rhéa énervée.

-Oui donc c'est ce que je dis : personne !

Rhéa allait flanquer un coup derrière la tête de son ami mais le bouclé la retint.

-Oh oh on se calme, pas de disputes ce soir vous m'avez promis.

-Mouais… Où est Carson ? Elle au moins ne me fera pas de crises pour des chips.

-Yo j'suis là mais vous pouvez pas baisser un peu le son, on l'entend jusqu'à l'Etablissement, fit une fille blonde platine qui venait de rentrer.

-J'ESSAYE CA VA ! S'exclama Eva derrière la sono.

« Par l'Ange pitié que les autres arrivent bientôt » soupira Max. Le jeune homme venait d'avoir 16 ans et avait décidé d'organiser une « soirée en petit comité » comme Fiona avait dit. C'est-à-dire uniquement les amis proches et la famille car sa mère adoptive, qui connaissait son penchant pour les boîtes de nuit, les lui interdisait toujours jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Maryse et Robert avaient été tout à fait d'accord. Il avait bien sûr déjà été en cachette alors que Matt' et lui n'avaient que 14 et 15 ans, mais ça il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils le sachent…

-Bon, ta famille arrive bientôt ? Demanda Carson. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

-Reste à voir s'ils vont t'aimer petite tête ! Se moqua le bouclé en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tout le monde m'aime.

Carson avait été la colocataire de Rhéa à l'Académie de Dublin et était devenue une de leurs proches amies. En faites, c'était la seule avec Matthew qui n'avaient pas peur d'eux comme tous les autres de l'Etablissement. Ses cheveux blond platine étaient retenus par un bonnet beanie semblable à celui de Max et ses yeux bruns étaient légèrement maquillés. Max avait pratiquement la même tenue puisque c'était une soirée en famille tranquille, c'est-à-dire un bonnet gris qui couvrait ses boucles, un jean déchiré que lui avait offert Isabelle et un sweat large mais avec un col un peu roulé qui couvrait la rune de précision sur sa nuque.

-Eva t'as trop forcé sur l'eye-liner ou quoi ?

-Ta gueule Lightwood, tu ne serais rien sans moi n'oublie pas.

-Bien sûr Carson, tu es ma lesbienne préférée n'oublie pas.

Elle rit en se dirigeant vers Eva à la sono et Max se dit mentalement qu'elle et Magnus allaient bien s'entendre.

-MAXOUUUU !

Un poids avait sauté sur son dos et Max savait bien sûr que c'était sa petite-sœur.

-Quand est-ce qu'Alec et Jace vont arriver ? Ils m'ont promis qu'ils feraient l'avion encore avec moi !

-Hey je peux te faire faire l'avion moi aussi.

-Mais naaan toi tu es trop petit, avec Alec je peux aller haaaaaut dans le ciel !

Max, très mature, lui tira la langue mais ce que disait la fillette le rendait en faites très heureux : Nina s'entendait à merveille avec ses frères et sœurs et elle considérait maintenant Alec, Jace, Simon et Magnus comme ses frères et Clary et Isabelle comme ses sœurs. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Robert et Maryse. Tout le monde était extrêmement attaché à la petite Oflyng également. Il reposa sa sœur quand Eva l'appela près de la sono, son téléphone à la main.

-Hey birthday boy hum, comment te dire… Ta famille est arrivée mais tu vois le portail que j'ai conseillé à Magnus est…

-Eva t'es pas sérieuse, tu les as pas fait atterrir dans la campagne ?

-Mais c'est pas si grave c'est juste au-dessus, ils ont juste à marcher un peu !

-Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré ma sœur par hasard ? Si elle a de la boue sur ses chaussures, elle va rager.

-Hum si tu veux tout savoir Magnus aussi, il vient de m'envoyer un SMS qui dit : « tu nettoieras mes Doc Martens et les Louboutins d'Isabelle ». Bref ils seront devant les résidences dans 2 minutes, tu peux aller les chercher.

-J'y vais ! Dit-il impatient.

Il quitta le jardin de sa maison où la fête avait lieu et alla au début du quartier, près de l'Etablissement où la campagne s'arrêtait. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il aperçut au loin les paillettes brillant de mille feux de Magnus et la chevelure rousse de Clary. Isabelle fut la première à le voir et sourit de la même façon en courant vers lui. Elle descendit les marches en pierre et sauta dans les bras de Max.

-Tu m'as manqué petit frère !

-Toi aussi, vous m'avez tous trop manqué.

Et comme si Nina déteignait trop sur lui ces temps-ci, il sauta sur le dos de Jace.

-HEY DESCENDS !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Max finit par descendre pour saluer le reste de sa famille.

-Bon anniversaire mon chéri.

-Merci maman, venez on vous attendait tous.

Il remontra le chemin vers sa maison et s'arrêta à côté d'Alec.

-Alors les débuts de voyage avec maman et Magnus ?

-Mmh, disons qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse non plus qu'on atterrisse dans la boue mais bon.

-Désolé pour ça, c'est une blague d'Eva à l'origine.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu de fête et Nina devança tout le monde pour les salutations car elle sauta dans les bras de ses frères.

-Salut ma puce, ouh t'es devenue plus lourde d'un coup, dit Jace en la réceptionnant.

-Mais naaan c'est toi qui a rétréci !

Alec éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son parabataï et fit un câlin à la jeune fille.

-Et moi princesse tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

-SIMON ! J'suis trop contente vous êtes tous là ! Est-ce que tu pourras enfin me mordre pour me transformer ?

-Hum, je crois que Max me tuerait si j'approche mes canines de ton cou.

-Affirmatif, répondit le bouclé.

Une fois toutes les salutations faites et tout le monde installé avec un verre, Max fut vraiment heureux. Toute les gens qu'il aimait étaient là pour son anniversaire et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Il présenta Carson à tout le monde et comme il l'avait prédit, elle et Magnus s'entendirent à merveille, ainsi qu'avec Isabelle. Ses parents discutèrent avec Fiona et bientôt sa mère adoptive s'absenta pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la maison. Quand elle revint avec ce qui ressemblait à un album photo, les yeux de Max s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-NOOOOOOOOOON !

-Siiiiiii ! Je veux voir les dégâts qu'a eu la puberté sur toi ! Rit Jace.

Pendant la prochaine demi-heure qui suivit, tout le monde rit des photos de Max qu'avaient prises Fiona de lui depuis ses 9 ans.

-Tu as exactement la même bouille qu'avant, fit Izzy.

-Nya nya, râla-t-il.

Maryse eut la larme à l'œil en voyant toutes ces photos et Max le remarqua directement :

-Hey hey maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien chéri tout va bien, je suis juste… heureuse de voir ces souvenirs de toi. Je pensais que je ne te verrai jamais grandir.

Max la rassura et garda sa main serrée dans la poigne de sa mère. Le petit coup de blues de Maryse disparut tout de suite après quand ils tombèrent sur une fameuse photo de Max avec les cheveux lissés.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Riait Jace au point qu'il était effondré de rire au sol. On dirait une version d'Isabelle pré-pubère avec les cheveux courts !

-C'est sûrement une des pires photos que j'ai de lui, dit Fiona. Mais ce que je déteste aussi c'est que c'est la première avec ce piercing de malheur.

-Ah oui au faites, j'ai toujours voulu te demander d'où vient ce piercing ? Demanda Clary.

-C'est mon œuvre, dit fièrement Carson.

-Ouais c'est Carson qui l'a percé. C'était après une mission contre des damnés, répondit Rhéa à la place de son petit-ami. Il avait été gravement blessé à la lèvre inférieure donc on a eu l'idée de lui percer la lèvre pour que la plaie cicatrise et que sa lèvre ne se détache pas, par la même occasion.

-Je pense que je vais m'en faire un deuxième d'ailleurs !

-Hors de question, dirent Robert, Maryse et Fiona en même temps.

« Vive les parents protecteurs » pensa Max en roulant des yeux. Cela déclencha un fou rire général et Max fit un sourire à sa petite-amie car il savait qu'elle adorait ce piercing quand ils s'embrassaient. Rhéa avait tout de suite compris car elle se mit à rougir.

-Par Lilith, enfin ! S'exclama Eva qui était retournée derrière la sono. J'ai enfin compris comment fonctionnait cet engin de malheur, on va pouvoir enfin mettre de la musique.

-Dis surtout que Simon t'a aidé, dit Magnus.

-Oui bon… Allez c'est parti !

La plupart allèrent danser dans la pelouse sèche du jardin. Rhéa et Eva avaient fait un boulot formidable en installant les tables, la sono et les guirlandes lumineuses qui éclairait le jardin de manière à laisser une ambiance tranquille et conviviale même en fin de soirée.

-S'il te plaît, vient danser ! Suppliait Magnus à son fiancé.

-Tu sais bien que moi et le rythme ça fait deux.

Le sorcier roula les yeux au ciel mais se rabattit sur son amie sorcière qui dansait déjà avec Clary, Matthew et Max. Jace, Isabelle et Simon dansaient également et Maryse avait pris Nina dans ses bras pour faire valser la petite.

Ne restaient qu'Alec, Robert, Fiona et Rhéa.

-Tu ne danse pas ? Demanda Alec moqueusement à son père.

-Très drôle, fils. Je n'ai jamais été très doué à vrai dire, même pour les slow.

-Je sais maintenant de qui je tiens.

-Max a toujours aimé danser, dit Fiona. J'ai même du plusieurs fois le punir quand il mettait la musique trop fort et dansait comme un junkie dans sa chambre.

Robert sourit et constata que c'était sûrement ça qui faisait la différence entre ses enfants : Alec était comme lui, introverti et mauvais danseur, tandis que Max et Isabelle était l'exubérance, l'agilité comme Maryse qui étonnement était comme cela aussi, plus jeune. Robert l'avait connue comme cela du moins.

-Par contre s'il commence à faire la danse irlandaise c'est qu'il a trop bu, dit Rhéa.

-Tu déconnes ? Rit l'aîné des Lightwood.

-Attendez de voir la fin de la soirée, vous verrez.

Le petit groupe assis rit tous ensembles et Fiona demanda à Rhéa si elle pouvait venir l'aider dans la cuisine, laissant les deux Lightwoods seuls. Comme d'habitude, Alec ne lâchait pas Magnus des yeux, comme s'il le couvait du regard. Magnus dansait toujours avec une telle grâce que parfois beaucoup de gens s'arrêtait pour le regarder. Robert vit l'attention de son fils concentré sur le sorcier.

-Alors, quand a lieu votre mariage ?

-Hein ? Hum, bientôt je suppose. Je t'avoue que c'est mon mariage mais c'est Izzy qui décide, elle et Eva organisent littéralement tout.

-Rien d'étonnant, sourit son père. Tu la connais.

Alec continuait de regarder Magnus car parfois il oubliait que bientôt, cet homme deviendra son mari.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Quand est-ce que maman et toi allez-vous remettre ensembles ?

Robert eut un hoquet de surprise. Durant les années où son fils aîné et son ex-épouse étaient en froid, il avait eu l'occasion de se rapprocher d'Alec, le soutenant pour qu'il soit heureux même si c'était avec un homme et un sorcier. Il avait donc l'habitude d'avoir des discussions franches avec son fils mais ça, il ne s'y attendait définitivement pas.

-Nous n'en sommes pas là tu sais.

-Arrête papa, c'est peut-être essentiellement parce que Max est de retour dans nos vies, mais avoue que vous vous êtes quand même rapprochés. Y a pas même une infime chance pour que vous arrivez à réparer les morceaux ?

Robert était pensif. Il observa l'objet de leur discussion rire avec la petite Oflyng et sourit car il savait à quel point elle aimait les enfants. Et elle était la mère de _ses_ enfants.

-Peut-être, Alec. J'aurais toujours une grande compassion pour ta mère mais il faut voir si tout est vraiment terminé entre nous.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Rhéa avait apparemment raison car Max, comme à son habitude, avait bu quelques verres de trop et dansait avec Matthew sur une chanson rock-irlandaise de Dropkick Murphys. Les Lightwoods étaient morts de rire même s'ils devaient avouer que Max était vraiment doué. Simon tenait son portable et filmait pour garder ça en souvenir et c'est en croisant le sourire de Jace qu'il comprit qu'il devra définitivement lui envoyer cette vidéo.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis contrariée de voir mon fils ivre ou amusée, dit Maryse à Fiona.

-Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment, vraiment essayé de le faire arrêter mais il faut croire qu'il a besoin de ça pour s'amuser un peu. En plus je sais qu'il a ses amis pour le gérer quand il abuse un peu trop.

-Il est parfait, sourit Maryse, émue.

-C'est ton œuvre n'oublie pas, tu es celle qui lui a donné la vie.

-Oui mais c'est toi qui l'a élevé, qui l'a fait devenir celui qu'il est devenu. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en remercier assez.

Fiona saisit la main de la mère biologique de son fils et parla plus doucement :

-Tu sais… Il ne m'a jamais appelé maman, il a toujours stipulé qu'il m'aimait comme telle mais que par respect pour sa vraie mère, il ne voulait pas. C'est pareil pour Rhéa, surtout qu'elle aussi se souvient de sa mère biologique.

Maryse tourna son regard vers la blonde qui avait un sourire amusé en voyant son fils danser avec son parabataï. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être savante pour deviner l'amour que portait la dernière des Shinegraw à son fils. Elle quitta Fiona quelques instants pour rejoindre Rhéa, assise à une table non loin de ses enfants.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda poliment la jeune fille.

-Oui, tout est parfait. Je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour l'invitation, je… Je croyais que je ne pourrais plus jamais fêter l'anniversaire de fils.

-Avec plaisir, Max est heureux que vous soyez là.

Maryse sourit et plus elle regardait la blonde, plus elle se rappelait d'une chose…

-Tu… Tu ressembles à tes parents.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant de quoi elle parlait.

-Vous… Vous les avez connus ?

-J'ai été quelques temps à l'Institut de Seattle pour des missions quand j'étais plus jeune… Isabelle venait de naître je crois.

Rhéa resta silencieuse, écoutant Maryse avec attention, elle ne faisait même plus attention aux rires, à la musique et à l'agitation autour d'elles.

-Ta famille était des gens bien. Quand je te vois, je vois Theresa Shinegraw, les mêmes cheveux, le même nez… Sauf les yeux, ce sont ceux de Kyle.

Les yeux de Rhéa se remplissaient de larmes car cela faisait si longtemps, qu'on ne lui avait pas dit ça.

-Je me rappelle aussi d'une de tes sœurs. Vous étiez 5 si je me rappelle bien.

Rhéa laissa un rire s'échapper de sa gorge nouée en hochant de la tête, ils étaient très nombreux effectivement…

-Très souriante, des cheveux teints en rouges et je me rappelle qu'elle était très douée en com-

-Allyson, coupa Rhéa. C'est… C'était ma sœur aînée, Allyson.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la blonde en se rappelant de la sœur dont elle était le plus proche. Elle s'était empêchée pendant des années de se rappeler d'elle et pourtant… En cet instant précis, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Maryse essuya d'un geste maternel la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Merci, dit finalement Rhéa.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca faisait 9 ans qu'on ne m'avait pas parlé de ma famille… Merci.

La jeune fille accorda un dernier sourire à sa belle-mère et alla rejoindre Max qui regardait la scène au loin. Le sourire éméché disparut en voyant sa copine pleurer mais elle le rassura en le prenant dans ses bras. Max la serra d'avantage et la fit valser sur le rythme de la chanson qui passait.

Maryse les regarda rire un moment et se dit que tout allait bien, maintenant que sa famille était de nouveau au complet. Puis elle s'accorda un regard envers Robert qui chatouillait Nina avec Jace.

Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait réparer les morceaux.

FIN. (PS : au fond j'aime bien Maryse ;) Prochain bonus: le mariage Malec!)  



	15. BONUS 2: Le mariage d'Alec et Magnus

Alexander Lightwood n'a jamais été une personne très confiante à propos de lui-même. Il n'était même pas confiant du tout durant son adolescence et stressait au moindre doute. Mais à 25 ans désormais, l'aîné des Lightwoods avait bien changé et même si le garçon n'égalerait jamais l'égo surdimensionné de son parabataï toujours très sûr de lui, il était sûr de plusieurs choses :

La première : Qu'il protégerait encore et toujours sa famille au péril de sa vie, et que retrouver un frère qu'il a cru mort pendant 9 ans était la preuve qu'il ne devait jamais perdre espoir.

La deuxième : Qu'il allait sûrement étriper sa sœur dans les prochaines heures si elle n'arrêtait pas de courir partout et d'hurler à tout va, dès qu'une de ses décorations nuptiales n'était pas placée comme elle l'avait ordonnée.

Et la dernière chose dont il était totalement sûr, tellement cela lui sautait aux yeux chaque jour, était qu'il aimait Magnus Bane plus que tout au monde, et que dans quelques heures, ils seront mariés. Marié, lié à vie à son âme-sœur, la seule et unique personne qui a su le faire aimer d'une manière qu'il pensait impossible.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément car même si cette seule pensée le remplissait de joie, il stressait comme il n'avait jamais stressé auparavant. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait les mains tremblantes au point de ne pas savoir nouer sa cravate. "Bon sang mais qui porte ces trucs là? Ce sont des instruments de torture!" Pensa-t-il rageusement devant le long miroir de la pièce.

-Un coup de main peut-être?

Il se retourna, surpris vers cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis un bon moment.

-Lydia! Tu es très belle.

-Toi aussi, Magnus va en tomber par terre, dit-elle en s'avançant vers son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis content que tu aies pu venir.

-Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir. Et puis c'est la première fois que je viens en Irlande, c'est l'occasion de visiter.

Se doutant que l'Enclave, comme toujours, refuserait catégoriquement qu'un mariage incluant une créature obscure se fasse dans une Institut, Max avait tout de suite proposé au couple de le célébrer ici, à Dublin où la campagne serait parfaite pour un jour aussi important. Isabelle et Eva s'étaient donc activées au plus vite pour tout organiser et Alec lui-même devait avouer, qu'elles avaient fait un travail formidable.

-Quoi de neuf de ton côté, madame la directrice de l'Institut de Lisbonne?

Car oui, Lydia avait aussi réalisé son rêve de diriger un jour une Institut, celle de Lisbonne au Portugal où elle vivait actuellement.

-Pas grand-chose monsieur le directeur de l'Institut de New York, dit-elle en finissant le nœud de cravate.

-En tout cas, quoique ce soit… Tu as l'air épanouie même. Je suis heureux pour toi.

-Merci Alec, venant de toi ça me touche. Et... J'ai eu la chance de voir Max tout à l'heure. Waouh...

-C'est fou hein? Hocha Alec de la tête, comprenant sa surprise. Il y a plus d'un an j'étais encore convaincu que je ne reverrais jamais mon petit frère et là...

-Tu as retrouvé un homme.

-Il fait la taille de Jace c'est pour te dire!

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais furent rapidement interrompus par un coup à la porte. Izzy passa rapidement sa tête par l'encadrure de la porte.

-Plus que 10 minutes, à l'autel et maintenant Alec Lightwood!

La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte car Izzy s'était déjà volatilisée

-Hum... Elle est comme ça depuis le début de l'organisation de votre mariage?

-Oh et tu n'as rien vu crois-moi. Je suis soulagé que ce jour arrive enfin parce qu'elle m'a rendu fou et encore plus stressé ces derniers mois.

-Ca va bien se passer, rassura la blonde. Magnus et toi, c'est juste une évidence et ce depuis des années. Rien ne peut gâcher cette journée, elle est à vous.

Alec inspira et expira un bon coup, sachant que son amie avait raison, comme très souvent.

-Je pense que si j'étais hétéro, je t'aurais vraiment épousé.

-On aurait été un couple de badass, rit-elle vite rejointe par son ami qui passa enfin la porte pour sortir, prêt à épouser l'amour de sa vie.

Et en parlant de l'amour de sa vie...

-Oh mes dieux! Par Lilith, par Edom, par tous les princes de l'Enfer réunis y compris mon connard de père, je stresse bon sang!

-Magnus, il te reste 10 minutes donc si tu ne t'assieds pas tout de suite je vais avoir le tournis à force de te voir faire les cent pas et je vais te faire trébucher en t'accompagnant à l'hôtel.

Le sorcier finit par se rasseoir, croyant sur parole les mots de son ami de longue date, Tessa Gray. Cette dernière avait été honoré et émue que Magnus lui demande de l'accompagner à l'autel où son ami sorcier épouserait son âme-sœur. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il aurait préféré ses amis défunts Ragnor ou même Raphaël pour ce moment important mais Magnus avait argumenté en disant « Il me faut quelqu'un de ma famille, et tu es comme une grande sœur pire que protectrice pour moi, Thérésa Gray ». Et quant à Catarina, Magnus lui avait réservé un rôle plus que spécial car c'était celle qui allait les marier.

-J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas raconter d'histoires embarrassantes sur moi pendant la cérémonie tu la connais, elle en est capable ! Pourquoi Jem ne pouvait pas le faire ? Râla-t-il tel un enfant.

-Jem n'est plus un Frère Silencieux au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Tessa, tu ne m'aides pas là je streeeeeeesse ! T'as été marié toi, comment t'as fait pour être moins paniquée ?

-Ben… Mon stress s'est envolé au moment où j'ai vu Will. Il me souriait et ça m'a tout de suite rassuré, je savais que tout allait bien se passer dès que j'ai croisé son regard.

Magnus n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer bien qu'au fond, lui-même savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre : Alec l'aimait, il aimait Alec. Et ça n'allait jamais changer.

* * *

Jace et Alec étaient juste devant l'autel et ce dernier se tenait droit comme un piquet, les mains moites pendant que tout le monde s'installait.

-Si ça se trouve il a changé d'avis et il viendra pas, dit Jace. Il est sûrement déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est…

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me paniquer comme ça ?! Je stresse déjà assez.

-Oui ben va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi, vous vous sautez dessus comme des lapins depuis presque 10 ans, il va pas s'enfuir en courant Alec.

-J'aurais dû demander à Max d'être mon témoin.

-Hey, c'est pas sympa ça ! En plus tu ne sais pas te passer de moi.

-Je fais un bien meilleur témoin, dit Eva qui arrivait dans une magnifique robe du style sirène.

Elle était bien sûr le témoin que Magnus avait choisi.

-N'écoute pas ce faux blond, Magnus est toujours ici et stresse autant que toi, si tu veux tout savoir.

-C'est vrai? Sourit Alec en imaginant son amour paniquer.

-Je vois pas pourquoi les couples stressent tout le temps pour les mariages surtout qu'Izzy et moi on a tellement assuré l'organisation que rien ne peut gâcher ce moment!

-Toujours à se jeter des fleurs, dit Carson qui venait d'arriver. Bon Eva, j'étais VRAIMENT obligée de porter une robe?

Effectivement, la jeune lesbienne qui avait tellement l'habitude de porter des jeans troués et des casquettes, se retrouvait avec une longue robe bleu nuit que lui avait choisi les deux wedding-planners.

-On dirait un travesti, commenta Max.

-La ferme Maxwell t'as l'air d'un pingouin avec ton costume noir et ton noeud-pap blanc!

-Les gars c'est pas le moment vous jouerez aux crétins plus tard, donc allez vous asseoir parce que vous aidez pas du tout Alec, dit Rhéa.

Et comme à chaque fois que Rhéa demandait quelque chose, Max ne pouvait qu'obtempérer. Le jeune homme fusilla une dernière fois Carson du regard et ils allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang juste devant l'autel. Alec inspira et expira une dernière fois en voyant Catarina arriver, signe que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder. La sorcière lui fit un grand sourire et lui chuchota un "ça va aller" rassurant.

Mais rien à faire, Alec était toujours stressé tellement ce moment allait compter pour lui, pour Magnus. Il avait peur de tout faire rater ou même de bégayer au moment des voeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de se rassurer ou que quelqu'un le rassure.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retrouva face à sa mère.

-Tu as l'air au bord de la syncope.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Maryse lui prit les mains et tout de suite, cela calma Alec. Et il se rendit compte que c'est pile ce dont il avait besoin: d'une mère. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'Alec désirait épouser Magnus mais pendant un très long moment il s'était habitué au fait que sa mère ne voudrait même pas être présente pour ce moment crutial de sa vie. Mais elle était là, souriante et acceptait ce mariage.

-Je t'ai dit juste avant ton mariage avec Lydia que tu me rendais fier. Et c'était le cas, mais ce jour-là je n'avais pas vu à quel point ce mariage-là t'aurait rendu malheureux.

-Maman...

Elle le coupa d'un doigt devant lui telle le ferait une mère prête à sermonner son enfant.

-Et aujourd'hui je te vois, stressé mais _heureux_ parce que tu t'apprêtes à épouser l'amour de ta vie. Et crois-moi que ça c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Sois heureux, d'accord?

-C'est promis maman... Merci.

-Je t'aime Alexander.

-Moi aussi.

Maryse alla se rasseoir et cette fois, Alec était confiant. Isabelle fit asseoir tout le monde et ça y'est, c'était le moment.

* * *

Magnus s'était finalement calmé et bientôt Tessa lui prit le bras, accompagnée d'un sourire.

-Prêt?

-Plus que jamais.

Ils étaient devant la porte menant au long tapis nuptial blanc et kaki qui menait à l'autel et que Magnus allait traverser au bras de Tessa. La porte s'ouvrit, tous les invités se retournèrent vers eux, mais Magnus n'avait qu'une personne en vue, une seule: Alexander. Son Alexander plus beau que jamais. Les deux futurs mariés étaient tout deux vêtus de noirs, voulant rester simple bien que Magnus comme toujours avait bien misé sur son maquillage.

Alec était sûr que Magnus n'avait jamais été aussi beau... La seule vraie excentricité que Magnus s'était permise était une mèche rouge comme celle qu'il avait le jour de leur premier baiser, ce qui fit sourire Alec. En faites, le jeune Lightwood souriait tellement que sa mâchoire allait finir par avoir une crampe. Le sourire de Magnus était identique. Tessa et Magnus arrivèrent enfin devant lui, Jace, Eva et Catarina et la sorcière-néphilim étreignit Magnus avant de le laisser à Alec. Les deux amoureux lièrent automatiquement leurs mains et ne se quittaient toujours pas des yeux.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota Magnus.

-Toi encore plus, répondit le brun.

-La cérémonie peut commencer, déclara Catarina à l'attention de tous. Alec, Magnus, je suis extrêmement honorée de pouvoir vous unir aujourd'hui. Et je crois que chacun d'entre nous est très heureux d'assister à votre mariage parce que vous êtes un couple exceptionnel, unique. Ce qui m'amène à une certaine anecdote que je suis contrainte de vous raconter sur notre cher Sorcier de Brooklyn...

-Oh non, soupira ce dernier en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Un rire général se fit entendre dans l'assemblée dont celui de Max qui était sûrement le plus fort.

-Il y a peut-être un siècle de ça, car oui Magnus est une vieille branche (rires), ce très cher Bane pleurait une de ses peines de coeurs sur mon épaule et m'a promis une chose: il ne se marierait jamais peu importe avec qui, même si l'amour de sa vie se pointait sur le bout de son chemin. Pourtant, nous voilà 100 ans plus tard, et surtout te voilà Magnus au bras de celui que tu aimes plus que tout. Je suis tellement fière de toi... Mais je peux donc définitivement conclure que cette promesse que tu m'as faite était surtout due à la bouteille de whisky péruvien que tu avais terminée à ce moment-là.

Les rires continuaient et même Magnus riait aux éclats car c'était tout Catarina: l'afficher dans ses pires moments tout en lui montrant son affection. Cependant elle continua:

-Je pense que nous allons tout de suite passer à la partie intéressante car il y a un certain Lightwood au premier rang qui va finir par casser sa chaise à cause de l'excitation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Max et tous éclatèrent de rire car effectivement il n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter sur sa chaise tel un enfant attendant ses cadeaux de Noël. Tous riaient tellement que cela chauffait le coeur d'Alec: c'était sûrement le mariage le moins sérieux au monde tellement les rires et la joie étaient présents.

Quand l'hilarité de leurs proches cessa, Alec se retourna vers Jace qui lui tendit l'alliance de Magnus. Il passa l'anneau au doigt du sorcier et il essuya une larme qui coulait sur une de ses joues.

-Ne ruine pas ton maquillage, sourit-il.

-Alexander Lightwood, promets-tu de chérir et d'aimer Magnus Bane de tout ton coeur, de l'accompagner à chacune de ses séances shopping, de nourrir son chat quand lui-même laisse ce pauvre félin crever de faim et de boire tous les cocktails qu'il te prépare et ce, pour la vie?

-Je le veux.

-Magnus Bane, promets-tu de chérir et d'aimer Alexander Lightwood de tout ton coeur, de le soigner à chaque fois après ses patrouilles, de te servir de lui et de sa taille quand tu n'arrives pas à attraper quelque chose sur tes étagères, de lui faire voir le monde même si tu l'as déjà vu maintes fois et ce, pour la vie?

-Doux seigneur, je le veux! Répondit Magnus ce qui fit rire Alec.

Le sorcier ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et n'attendait qu'une chose: pouvoir embrasser Alec.

-Magnus, Alec, je vous déclare tout deux mari et mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

-Enfin! Dirent les deux nouveaux en même temps avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Aucun des deux n'entendit vraiment les applaudissements de leurs familles et amis, ils étaient tout simplement dans leur bulle, le petit monde qu'ils s'étaient créés au fur et à mesure des années, au point que Magnus se demanda que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas rencontré Alec. Son Alexander, son ange, son stupide néphilim et désormais son mari. Les deux époux se séparèrent de ce beau baiser et en croisant les yeux d'Alec aussi embués de larmes que les siens, Magnus sut qu'il n'y aurait plus personne après le magnifique homme en face de lui.

Alec serait le dernier.

* * *

La cérémonie était terminée depuis bien trois heures désormais, et comme l'avait exigée Magnus, une fête avait lieu par la suite, toujours en Irlande près de la maison des Oflyng. Le soleil se couchait tout doucement, donnant une superbe vue sur toute la campagne dublinoise et où l'ambiance était à son sommet.

A commencer par Max Lightwood qui ne cessait jamais, comme d'habitude, d'ennuyer Carson Nicole de tout son être.

-Hey Mags'! Y a Carson qui voudrait savoir si Catarina est de l'autre bord!

-Oh seigneur, qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, répondit le sorcier, à la fois choqué et amusé.

Carson était sûrement, selon Magnus, la fille la plus fière de sa sexualité qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Et pourtant lui-même était déjà un grand cas de fierté bisexuelle à lui tout seul. La preuve étant qu'elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules à la boutade du benjamin des Lightwoods.

-Bah quoi? Elle est sublime.

-S'il vous plaît cette femme est comme ma grande soeur. Donc si on pouvait éviter un sujet de conversation où elle serait impliquée dans un lit avec Car', je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante.

-Dixit celle qui a pretexté pendant des années que Matthew n'était que comme un "petit frère" à ses yeux. Et puis c'est un honneur de partager le même lit que moi, je te signale!

-C'est pas la même chose!

-Pourrait-on ne pas lancer de débat? Interrompit Magnus. Parce que je suis d'accord avec Eva, Cat' est comme quelqu'un de ma famille alors imaginer ses débats... Ew. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais vu dans une relation avec quelqu'un. J'ignore donc ses préférences.

-Dommage... Tant pis je tente quand même le coup. Et au pire les potes fées qu'a invité Izzy feront l'affaire.

-Je te les présente avec plaisir!

-Merci Izzy. Et puis hey comprenez-moi, je suis la seule célibataire de vous tous. C'est connu que tout le monde couche avec tout le monde aux mariages... Enfin à part les mariés bien sûr. A plus tard les gars!

La jeune fille repartit sous les réprimandes d'Eva qui avait remarqué que la blonde platine avait troqué ses talons pour des baskets Adidas.

-Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi être sa colocataire à l'Académie, était un calvaire, dit Rhéa.

-Ton petit-copain chéri n'était pas mieux non plus, argumenta Matt'. J'avais même commencé une liste de toutes les filles qu'il ramenait dans sa chambre mais y en avait trop à un moment donn-AÏE! Max c'était mon pied!

-L'écoute pas! Dit nerveusement Max à sa petite-amie. Il raconte n'importe quoi, y en a pas eu autant de ça.

Rhéa avait lancé un regard noir à son ami blond. Elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, sachant les antécédents de son Lightwood, mais elle prétexta avoir soif pour s'éclipser et pour faire marcher un peu Max.

... ce qui fonctionna puisque celui-ci la poursuivit à sa suite.

-Hey, Rhé' tu me crois hein? Tu m'en veux pas? Rhéa? Allez bébé, tu sais que t'es la seule.

Toute la table riait surtout Isabelle qui était fière de ce mariage plus que réussie, qu'elle avait su organiser à la perfection avec Eva. Alec était justement en train de la remercier:

-Même si tu as failli me rendre fou avec tous tes catalogues de mariage, je dois avouer que tu t'es surpassée, Izzy.

-Vas-y, dis-le hermano! J'attends, j'attends!

-Tu es la meilleure soeur au monde, soupira Alec laissant tout de même un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Izzy claqua une bise sur sa joue avant de tirer la main de Simon jusqu'à la piste de danse installée. On y retrouvait d'ailleurs Rhéa et Max. La belle blonde avait fini par "pardonner" son petit-ami.

-J'espère que tu sais que j'attends cette liste de personnes étant passé dans ton lit, Maxwell.

-Oh non s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'ai des souvenirs de ma mère en train de me gronder quand on m'appelle ainsi.

Rhéa rit, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle se sentait un peu... Complexée? Elle savait que Max avait eu un nombre incalculable de relations sans lendemains, tandis qu'elle n'avait eu que lui dans son lit.

-Hey, lui dit-il en resserrant les bras qu'il avait autour de sa taille. Chris a couché avec beaucoup de filles, c'est vrai... Mais Max, lui, il ne voit que toi.

Rhéa sourit, montrant qu'elle était rassurée. Tout était parti d'une stupide boutade de Matthew au départ, rien ne devait la faire douter de son amour pour Max.

-D'ailleurs, ça va faire quoi... 10 mois, presque, qu'on est ensembles?

-Ca se fête non? Sourit le bouclé en l'embrassant.

Cependant, chacun d'entre eux que ce soient Maryse, Robert, Jocelyne, Luke et Fiona au bar, ou bien Simon, Isabelle, Rhéa, Max et tous les autres sur la piste de danse... Tous, sans exception, arrêtèrent tout mouvement quand ils entendirent le rire hystérique de Magnus toujours attablé à table avec son mari. Tessa avait sa tête dans ses mains tandis que Jem avait la mâchoire au sol, visiblement choqué. Max fronça les sourcils en se demandant qu'est-ce qui provoquait une telle hilarité chez le sorcier, surtout que même son frère se retenait de rire de toutes ses forces.

Il tourna la tête vers ce que Magnus et Alec regardaient: Carson qui venait de sortir des toilettes, la robe froissée et les cheveux dans tous les sens, très vite suivie de Catarina dans le même état et chez qui le rouge à lèvres avait bavé.

-Oh par l'Ange, rit Max. J'ai une famille et des amis complètement détraqués!

 **FIN. Prochain bonus: "Immortality doesn't matter without you"**


	16. BONUS 3: (Im)mortalité

-Je t'aime... Plus que tout au monde.

-Je t'aime aussi Matt', répondit Eva.

Le jeune irlandais embrassa tendrement le front de sa petite-amie où quelques mèches blondes se parsemaient. Elle était d'humeur à changer de tête, avait-elle dit en claquant des doigts pour changer son brun acajou en blond naturel, semblable à celui de Rhéa mais aussi au sien. Matthew avait simplement souri car il connaissait la vraie raison de cette soudaine coloration : quand elle se teintait en blond, c'était pour qu'ils soient assortis, qu'ils soient en harmonie, en union totale... Et dans quelques heures ils seraient totalement unis pour de bon.

-Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

-Mon amour, ça fait la 56ième fois que tu me demandes ça.

-Je veux juste être sûr. C'est un énorme sacrifice que vous faites.

Eva allait répondre mais la douce et délicate voix de leur meilleur ami retentit dans toute la maison.

-HEY OOOOOOOHHHH LES DEUX TOURTEREAUX ! AU LIEU DE VOUS MONTER DESSUS, DESCENDEZ, ON VOUS ATTEND !

-Je vais le tuer un de ces jours, jura Matt'.

-Tuer ton propre parabatai ? T'en as souvent des idées de génie comme ça, Sykes ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit la sorcière par la taille avant de descendre les escaliers de la résidence. Eva en profita pour taper la tête de Max.

-Aïe ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

-Ca t'apprendra à nous vriller les oreilles.

-Mon fardeau que veux-tu, se moqua Rhéa alors que Max l'attira par les épaules dans une étreinte d'ours malgré ses protestations.

-LÂCHE-MOI LIGHTWOOD TU SAIS PAS À QUI TU AS AFFAIRE !

Ils luttèrent sur le canapé quelques minutes sous les rires de l'autre couple. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent quand des bruits se firent entendre en dehors de la maison des Oflyng. Max alla voir par la fenêtre et son sourire se fana quelque peu.

-Ils sont là, déclara-t-il.

En voyant Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Jace et Clary, il se dit que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi inquiet de voir sa famille arriver. Il était inquiet de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire... Mais ce n'était pas décision, il n'était pas en position de contester ou même de les juger.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-Non, non, non, non, et non ! Refusait catégoriquement Isabelle en faisant les cent pas dans toute la pièce.

-Ma puce...

-Y a pas de "ma puce" qui tienne Simon Lewis ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?!

Simon soupira tandis que Magnus et Eva restaient en retrait. Isabelle fulminait comme si quelqu'un venait de lui voler sa robe préférée et elle n'avait pas l'air de se calmer.

-Et qu'en dis Matthew ? Demanda-t-elle à Eva.

-Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé...

-Bah voyons ! Et Alec ? Parce que le connaissant, ne va pas me dire qu'il est d'accord avec ça Magnus !

-Et tu as raison, il refuse et refuse encore. Mais c'est la seule solution qu'on ait trouvée et c'est pour cela qu'on vient tous les trois vous en parler.

Izzy ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers Simon.

-J'espère juste que vous réalisez ce que vous venez de m'annoncer. Catarina va vous faire un sort venant de je ne sais où, pour vous rendre mortel ? Comment on peut être sûr que c'est sans danger ?

-Isab-

-Comment je peux être sûre que je ne vais pas te _perdre_?

Simon lança un regard aux deux sorciers qui comprirent que le couple avait besoin d'un moment seuls. Mais même au moment où ils quittèrent la pièce, Izzy était toujours aussi remontée.

-Je ne te comprends pas, je te comprends vraiment pas ! Je me suis habitué au fait que tu sois immortel, que tu sois un vampire, je t'aime bon sang ! (NDLA: jeu de mots avec bon sang vous avez vu? Ahahahahaha... Bon ça va c'était nul je sors) Je t'accepte tel que tu es alors pour-

-J'Y ARRIVE PLUS IZZY !

La susnommée sursauta en entendant son petit-ami hausser la voix car il ne l'avait jamais fait avec elle auparavant. Mais en observant Simon, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment laissé le vampire s'expliquer, les raisons de ce choix.

-Je... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Izzy... C'est pas ma vie ça.

Isabelle détestait pleurer ou montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse mais elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes. Et ce n'était même pas pour elle qu'elle pleurait. C'était pour Simon.

-Mais... Simon ça va faire presque 10 ans que-que tu es comme ça, tu-tu peux encore...

-Ca va faire 10 ans que j'ai 18 ans, sourit tristement Simon. Et j'ai beau être un vampire diurne, je veux pouvoir marcher en plein soleil en sachant que j'en ai le droit. Je veux pouvoir aller sur la tombe de mon père sans que les murs de la synagogue ne me brûlent. Et surtout...

Il entoura Izzy de ses bras alors que le corps de celle-ci tremblait toujours à cause de ses sanglots. Il lui murmura alors :

-Je veux qu'un jour tu portes mes enfants, Isabelle.

La jeune Lightwood releva les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était okay si on n'en a pas...

-Et je sais que tu mens. Je sais que tu veux un jour être mère et je veux être père aussi. C'est pour ça que je dois redevenir mortel et abandonner mon statut de vampire. S'il te plaît, Izzy, pour moi, pour nous, pour notre avenir, réfléchis-y...

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Izzy ? Isabelle, ça va ?

La jeune fille secoua sa tête pour se sortir cette scène de la tête. Elle reprit un sourire chaleureux et serra son petit frère dans ses bras.

-Ca va ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-J'en sais rien.

-Tout va bien se passer t'inquiète, ils sont forts.

-Assez forts face à _ça_ ? Eva va abandonner plus de 200 ans d'immortalité, Magnus plus de 400. Et… Et Simon…

-Ils sont forts, répéta Max. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets mais s'il vous plaît… Croyez-y au moins pour eux. Ils le font pour eux mais aussi pour vous.

Chaque couple était séparé dans le jardin des Oflyng. Alec n'avait pas lâché la main de Magnus depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés par le portail. Il n'avait pas pipé un seul mot, non plus. Magnus pouvait sentir son inquiétude irradier de son être à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Cette idée… C'était la sienne au départ. Il en a par la suite parlé aux deux autres immortels de la bande et chacun avait approuvé l'idée sans hésiter.

Non loin de Magnus et Alec, Catarina était arrivée et serrait Eva dans ses bras. Cette dernière, Magnus et Simon ont dû la supplier maintes fois pour la convaincre de faire cela. Magnus ne doutait pas de ses capacités en magie, mais il est vrai que ce sort était très puissant. Il allait absorber l'immortalité de deux sorciers et d'un vampire diurne après tout.

-Les amis ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Catarina qui était au centre.

-Vous êtes sûrs… Que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Il y a des risques, vous le savez.

-On en a tous longuement parlé et on est décidés, répondit Eva.

Elle se tourna vers tout le monde. Une ambiance lourde de silence et d'inquiétude avait envahi le jardin. Eva en parlant, se devait de rassurer tout le monde :

-Les gars, on sait que vous êtes morts de trouille mais on l'est tous… On pourrait très bien abandonner cette idée et rentrer chez nous, en sécurité. Mais il faut essayer. Chacun d'entre nous est satisfait et heureux de sa vie actuelle, chacun d'entre nous a trouvé l'amour avec qui il veut passer le reste de sa vie. Et la finir avec. C'est le cas pour Magnus, Simon et moi-même. S'il vous plaît, comprenez-nous…

Tous furent silencieux après qu'elle se tut. Rhéa, Max, Clary et Jace avaient beau être les deux couples (chanceux) mortels, ils étaient aussi sceptiques que les autres pour la vie de leurs amis. Ce sort pouvait tout changer, ici et maintenant…

-On comprend, dit finalement Matthew.

Eva lui sourit en guise de remerciement pour son soutien et alla vers lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais aussi avec une certaine ardeur. Comme si ce baiser pouvait être le dernier. Le directeur de l'Etablissement de Dublin eut du mal à la lâcher, pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle alla se placer à côté de Catarina, prête.

Simon lui, regardait Isabelle. La belle, l'intrépide, la forte Isabelle Lightwood. Celle qui en ce moment-même gardait la tête haute pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Mais quand elle tourna elle aussi la tête vers Simon, elle perdit cette allure et ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et couvrit son cou de baisers.

-S'il te plaît, survis… Pour moi.

-Pour nous, corrigea-t-il. Et pour tous les comics collector que je ne veux pas abandonner.

Cela suffit à faire ricaner la belle brune qui le tapa gentiment à l'épaule. Le vampire alla à son tour se placer près d'Eva et de Catarina dans le cercle qu'elles formaient.

Ne manquait plus qu'une place, celle de Magnus.

Alec tenait encore et toujours sa main et avec une plus forte poigne. Il se mit distinctement à trembler.

-Je… Je suis désolé, je peux pas…

Alec partit au fond du jardin et Magnus soupira. Il vit Jace lui demander silencieusement s'il voulait qu'il aille parler à son parabataï mais Magnus lui répondit en secouant la tête. C'était à lui de faire ça. Il rejoignit Alec qui était dos à tout le monde.

-Mon ange…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu fais toujours ça quand tu t'apprêtes à me rassurer, à me dire que-que tout va bien se passer… Mais ça t'en sais rien… Tu peux mourir Magnus, tu peux perdre la vie et je ne veux pas… Je-je, non, je ne peux pas te perdre, s'il te plaît…

-Alexander, s'il te plaît écoute-moi.

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me dises à quel point je suis égoïste de te faire subir ça ? De te faire ôter ton immortalité juste parce que je veux que tu restes avec moi et seulement moi ?

La voix d'Alec se brisait petit à petit et bientôt il fut dans les bras de Magnus.

-Magnus, s'il te plaît… Je me-me fiche que tu sois immortel, je veux juste que tu restes en vie, avec moi… Et que-

-Je vais me tuer, Alexander.

Les yeux d'Alec s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup à ces mots auxquels il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Quand il leva les yeux vers Magnus, il vit un Magnus qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : un Magnus désespéré, à bout…

-Si on continue comme ça. Si on mène cette vie où tu vieilliras et moi non. Où je vais devoir t'enterrer comme j'en ai enterré tant d'autres… Je finirai par me suicider. Parce que j'en ai marre de vivre cette vie où tous mes êtres chers meurent devant mes yeux, parce que j'ai déjà essayé maintes et maintes fois de m'ôter la vie, mais surtout… Parce que je t'aime Alexander. Et tu es le dernier. Je ne veux plus personne après toi, que ce soit femme ou homme. En fin de compte, tant mieux que j'ai vécu aussi longtemps jusqu'ici parce qu'au moins j'aurais pu rencontrer mon véritable âme-sœur.

Alec était sans mots, sa résistance tombant petit à petit. Et Magnus l'acheva avec ses mots en particulier :

-Mon mari…

Tous deux soupirèrent, front contre front. Les autres les observèrent d'un œil discret et savaient à l'œil nu voir que Magnus avait calmé Alec. Certains auraient bien voulu qu'il n'y arrive pas pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer chez eux sans risquer la vie de personne… Magnus finit donc par rejoindre et fermer le cercle formé par Simon, Catarina et Eva. Tous se prirent par la main et Catarina commença le sortilège en latin.

Le cœur de chacun aurait pu sortir de leur poitrine tellement ils appréhendaient. Mais c'était fini, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Au fur à mesure que Catarina récitait le sort, le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus. Isabelle se tenait entre Jace et Alec et bientôt sa main trouva celle de son grand frère. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Simon et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour Alec. Eux deux avaient pendant des années, essuyé les remarques incessantes visant les « deux Lightwood s'éprenant de Créatures Obscures ». Mais à présent, ils s'en fichaient pas mal car ils se comprenaient. Ils savaient la difficulté et la douleur d'avoir un compagnon immortel qui était condamné à les regarder vieillir.

 _-_ _Hic sunt tres donum immortalitates_ _,_ prononça finalement Catarina.

Le ciel sombre fit apparaître une raie lumineuse au milieu du cercle formé par les quatre immortels. L'aura se dirigea d'abord vers Eva et prit une couleur orangée comme la magie que répandait normalement Eva. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant l'aura chaude, presque agréable l'envelopper. Mais elle se fit très rapidement bouillante et Eva hurla, tombant à genoux au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Matthew, ne supportant la vue de sa petite-amie ainsi.

-Son immortalité se fait absorber, répondit Catarina au-dessus des cris de son amie.

Eva cessa de crier d'elle-même. Elle se sentait faible, comme si on lui avait absorbé une partie d'elle-même… « C'est donc ça… d'être mortelle ? » se dit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

-EVA ! Hurlèrent Rhéa, Max et Matthew.

-Laissez-là, elle respire encore, avertit Catarina en ne lâchant pas la main de Simon et Magnus. Il ne faut pas que vous interveniez dans le cercle sinon l'aura du démon va s'en aller.

Tous reculèrent à contre-cœur, Max devant retenir son parabataï d'aller voir Eva au sol. L'aura quant à elle, se dirigea vers Magnus. Le cœur d'Alec tambourinait à tout rompre mais la poigne de Jace et d'Isabelle le retint de faire quoi que ce soit. L'aura tourbillonnait autour de Magnus comme si elle l'examinait, et tout comme Eva, elle prit la couleur de la magie de Magnus : bleue.

Mais contrairement à Eva, la chaleur de l'aura l'ébouillanta tout de suite. Magnus lâchait des grognements de douleur intense, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffre autant ? C'est pas normal ! S'écria Alec.

L'aura continuait de l'envelopper et Magnus eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique qui le fit hurler à plein poumon.

-CAT ! Dit de nouveau Alec, agité.

-Le démon a plus de mal avec lui…

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Magnus est celui avec la plus longue immortalité ! Il faut le temps qu'il absorbe plus de 400 ans.

Magnus s'effondra au sol auprès de la brune acajou et au plus grand soulagement d'Alec, il respirait encore. Ne restait que Simon. Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'était pas stressé mais il devait le faire. Il devait essayer. Il regarda dans la direction de ses amis, terminant par Clary et Isabelle, les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Isabelle lut un « je t'aime » sur ses lèvres et l'aura se précipita vers lui.

Plus rien.

Elle avait percuté Simon de plein fouet et s'était volatilisé.

-SIMON !

Isabelle se précipita vers son amoureux au sol, tout comme Alec et Matthew. Les deux directeurs essayèrent de ranimer Magnus et Eva qui avaient l'air différents, mais en vie. Mais, Simon…

-Il-Il respire plus ! Non, non, Si', ne me fais pas ça…

Simon était également différent : sa pâleur vampirique avait laissé place à un teint plus bronzé comme il en avait un auparavant. Il était bouillant au point qu'Izzy se brûlait, rien qu'en le tenant. Il avait l'air… humain. Terrestre. Mais pas de signe de son pouls.

Isabelle commença un message cardiaque tout en alternant avec un bouche-à-bouche.

-Isabelle, pleurait Clary à ses côtés.

-LA FERME ! Pesta Isabelle sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

Et non, Simon n'était pas mort. Simon ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Simon ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant.

-Putain Si', s'il te plaît…

-Izzy…

Isabelle s'abstint de répondre agressivement à la personne qui venait de lui prendre le bras, la faisant arrêtant son massage cardiaque car c'était Max. Et son petit frère était comme une exception, elle n'arriverait pas à le blesser même si elle le voulait.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit-il en recommençant lui-même le massage cardiaque.

Il avait suivi ces cours à l'Académie de Dublin et savait que Simon pouvait encore survivre. Il ne pouvait juste pas laisser sa grande sœur, les mains tremblantes au-dessus de son corps.

-Allez Simon… Un petit effort, dit-il en appuyant fortement à l'endroit du cœur.

Cœur qui se remit à battre subitement. Simon se réanima en toussant et tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Simon ! Simon, se pressa Isabelle à ses côtés.

Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste doux. Le jeune homme avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux à cause du ciel qui l'aveuglait mais il esquissa un petit sourire.

-Je t'avais dit, que j'allais pas t'abandonner.

Il retomba inconscient mais ses amis remarquèrent soudainement quelque chose, confirmant que ça avait marché :

Ses canines avaient disparues.

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda Jace en voyant Catarina sortir de la pièce où Eva, Magnus et Simon se reposaient.

Tout le monde, Alec, Isabelle et Matthew les premiers, se précipitèrent vers la sorcière bleue.

-Tout va bien, mieux que ce qu'on pensait même. J'ai fait plusieurs tests sur eux avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Ca leur a pris beaucoup d'énergie.

-Quel genre de test ?

-Basiques on va dire. Magnus a toujours ses yeux de chat, Eva a toujours ses oreilles (NDLA : petite précision, la marque démoniaque d'Eva sont des oreilles de chat). Mais leur magie est beaucoup plus basse, elle va au fur et à mesure se dissiper jusqu'à disparaître avec la vieillesse.

-Alors… Ca a vraiment marché, dit Alec, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel… Qu'il allait pouvoir rester avec Magnus jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Matthew eut lui-même un élan de bonheur et en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il y a plus d'un an, il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais Eva. Non seulement maintenant il l'avait rien que pour lui, mais désormais en plus il était sûr qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas cette douleur de devoir se séparer de lui à sa mort. Parce qu'à vrai dire, Matthew ne se préoccupait pas de son propre sort, seul celui d'Eva, seule sa souffrance, seul son ressenti à elle comptaient à ses yeux. Tout ça leur faisait un poids en moins.

-Et Simon ? S'enquit Izzy.

-Je peux te parler à ce propos en privé ? Lui demanda Catarina.

Les yeux de tous s'écarquillèrent en particulier ceux d'Isabelle et Clary.

-Pas d'inquiétude les filles, il va très bien, dit Cat' avec un sourire rassurant. C'est même celui le plus en forme, il est le dernier à s'être endormi.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement (même Jace) et Catarina et Isabelle sortirent de la pièce un instant. Isabelle se sentit tout de suite mieux en respirant l'air extérieur. Il faisait légèrement froid mais elle était emmitouflée dans un des sweatshirts de Simon tagué « May The Force Be With You ». Catarina vint à ses côtés s'appuyer sur la rambarde du perron de la maison.

-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Il va vraiment bien, hein ? J'veux dire… Quand il respirait plus, j'ai vraiment cru que…

-Je t'assure qu'il ne court aucun risque, Izzy. Max a beaucoup aidé pour le ranimer heureusement, mais ton copain est une forte tête, il n'allait pas te laisser de sitôt.

Isabelle sourit à cela car c'était vrai. Tout le monde sous-estimait beaucoup trop Simon mais il est sûrement la personne la plus forte qu'elle connaisse. Parfois plus qu'elle.

-Si je dois te parler, c'est justement à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure quand l'aura l'a percuté. S'il a été aussi touché, c'est à cause de sa nature de vampire.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire, parce qu'il était le seul vampire des trois ? Demanda Isabelle, perplexe.

-Entre autres, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Tu vois, Magnus et Eva sont des sorciers et sont nés ainsi, ils l'ont toujours été. Simon lui, est devenu un vampire à 19 ans. Et je pense que toi plus que les autres est bien placée pour savoir que cette nature ne l'a jamais convenu. Il n'a jamais aimé être un vampire et c'est pour cela que l'aura du démon a autant réagi. Il n'était pas destiné à être un vampire. Ni un terrestre d'ailleurs.

Les sourcils d'Isabelle se fronçaient de plus en plus alors qu'elle assemblait tout doucement les pièces du puzzle ensembles.

-Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il est destiné à être…

-Un Shadowhunter, termina Cat.

C'était déjà choquant pour Isabelle alors ça allait sûrement l'être davantage pour les autres. Au fond, cela avait du sens mais Izzy avait tout de même du mal à se faire à ce que venait de lui annoncer Catarina.

-Je lui en ai parlé après les tests et il a tout de suite accepté. Sans compter que comme il est redevenu un terrestre et qu'il sait à propos du monde obscur, l'Enclave ne va pas tarder à vouloir qu'il intègre les rangs. Je peux le faire intégrer à l'Académie dans les jours qui viennent, mais il voulait d'abord que je te demande ton accord.

Isabelle n'avait toujours rien dit, choquée mais pas d'une mauvaise façon. Simon… Un Shadowhunter ? Ca allait être du boulot. BEAUCOUP de boulot. Mais il était prêt à relever le défi, et elle allait l'aider coûte que coûte.

Alors Isabelle sourit, et hocha la tête.

Elle fit un câlin à Catarina pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait puis rentra à l'intérieur rejoindre les autres. Catarina, elle resta quelques instants à l'extérieur. Tout le monde était satisfait, heureux et soulagé de cette journée. Mais elle ? Elle ressentait une sorte de tristesse un peu égoïste. Ragnor était mort. Raphaël était mort. Et Magnus et Eva… les voilà mortels. Pendant des siècles, ces deux-là ont été comme sa famille. Et voilà que désormais elle allait devoir les regarder mourir eux aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle comprenait leur décision et les aimait tous les deux beaucoup trop. Ils avaient trouvé l'amour et elle le comprenait. Et puis il lui restait toujours Tessa. Enfin, bon.

-Hey ! Est-ce que cette bande crétins a pensé à te faire t'asseoir pour que tu te reposes toi aussi ?

Elle fut surprise par cette voix et se retourna vers elle : Carson, les mains dans les poches, une casquette noire de baseball sur la tête. Cat' eut un sourire timide.

-Est-ce que c'est ta façon à toi de dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Non en vrai je m'en fous, ironisa-t-elle. Nan mais sérieux, va te reposer t'as usé beaucoup trop de magie.

-Comment tu peux le savoir, tu n'étais pas là si ?

-J'ai pas le droit de voir comment va mon meilleur coup du moment ?

Catarina rougit et merci à sa magnifique peau bleue, c'était visible. Carson sourit à cela et la prit par les épaules avant de l'amener dans une chambre se reposer.

Oui, Catarina comprenait totalement la décision de Magnus, Eva et Simon.

FIN.

Vraiment désolé pour les mois d'attente avant ce troisième bonus, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps avec les cours ! J'espère que certains d'entre vous suivent encore cette histoire bien que ce ne soit que quelques bonus. Et j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent 😊 Le suivant est justement sur ces deux tourterelles de la fin de ce bonus : Catarina Loss et Carson Nicole eheh

Bisous, Anne-So :D


End file.
